The Walking Dead: Things change
by Feedingfrenzy91
Summary: Lee is able to save Travis from the walkers. He is also able to save Doug and Carley. The addition of these people being alive changes the group dynamicts and possibly their fate.
1. And then there were twelve

**A/N This story will have pairings but I don't want to say who will be paired with whom for two reasons. 1. I want the story to be more focused on the changes in the story rather than the pairings. 2. I think it's more fun to leave you guys guessing. **

**Disclaimer: Disclaimer: These characters belong to the Walking Dead game which is the property of Robert Kirkmen and Telltale games. **

"It's now or never Lee" Kenny shouted as he ran ahead to deal with the walkers.

Lee knelt down to get a better grasp of the situation. He first though of the chain but that proved useless. He then tried to use the axe to wedge the trap but that fell through as well. At one point he actually thought of cutting down the tree in which the chain was attached. However he knew he was simply delaying the inevitable.

"I'm gonna have to cut you out" He said bluntly.

The teacher seemed petrified. "No, no, no try the trap again! Anything, please!" He pleaded.

Lee honestly felt sorry for him but he knew what had to be done. He raised his axe and brought it down on the man's leg. He screamed as though someone was pouring hot oil on him, but the leg was still attached.

It took another three swings before the leg was free from the trap _At least the majority of it anyway _thought Lee.

At the site of his foot no longer being attached the man completely went into shock and blacked out.

Lee heard Travis throwing up to his right while Mark approached his left side.

"Is he…" Mark began to ask.

"He passed out" Lee stated.

"If he's alive, grab him and let's go!" Shouted Kenny.

Mark grabbed the man and followed Kenny. Lee checked behind him to see how the other teenager was doing.

"Behind You!" Lee shouted noticing the walkers closing in on him.

"Travis!" Called the other teen

Travis seemed frozen in place as the walkers zoned in on him.

Lee dashed forward and planted his axe in the head of the nearest walker. He then grabbed the boy and started running in the opposite direction. The other teenager followed in toe and soon the three were leaving the mass horde of walkers behind and heading for the safety of the Motor Inn.

* * *

The day was dull as usual. Katjaa was watching Duck Color, while Carley was getting some rest. She did handle most of the night shifts so sleeping during the day was essential for her. Lilly thought to herself as she sat on watch. The RV had provided a nice vantage point in which she could see nearly everything that was going on both outside and inside the Motor Inn.

She wondered whether the men had found anything. It was hard to believe how little food was truly left. Even harder to believe how little wildlife there was nowadays in the backwoods of Macon. Even the birds had ceased from chirping except on occasion.

*Clank*

A nearby sound temporarily separated Lilly from her thoughts. When she found them again she now was more concerned about the men rather than whether they had found anything. Every time they went out there Lilly would find herself wondering whether they would make it back.

*Clank*

There was that sound again. Looking down Lilly saw it was Clementine kicking a soccer ball against two nearby barrels. _What would she do without Lee?_ Lilly thought. Of course the same was for Kenny. If he didn't return then that would leave Katjaa and Duck heart broken. Mark was the odd man out of course. He had no family or friends here and in truth Lilly wasn't exactly fond of him. Lee would most likely be the only one to truly miss him if something were to happen. They two had become good friends over the past three months.

*Knock Knock Knock*

Lilly's thoughts were again interrupted but this time by the sound of her father who had been hammering a screw into the fence with a rock.

She turned her eyes to him and he almost immediately looked back. She gave him a small smile but was once again interrupted by a sound. This time it came from the bushes nearby the entrance to the Motor Inn.

She turned her rifle to where the sound originated.

*Clank*

She focused her eyes on what could be walkers or bandits or both.

*Clank*

Looking to her right Lilly let off a high pitch whistle which sent everyone into watch mode.

She once again turned her attention to the bushes outside their camp.

Suddenly Lee appeared out of the brush.

"Get the gates open! We got wounded." He shouted

"What the Hell are they doing?" Lilly asked herself

Lee opened the gate and Mark came in carrying what Lilly assumed was the wounded man. As soon as he did so the group swarmed them. Clementine seemed to be worried about Lee, while Katjaa was more shocked that the man was missing a leg. Larry seemed pissed at the situation, but Lilly only had one thing on her mind as she climbed down from the RV.

"Lee!" She shouted "Lee! What the hell?! You can't just be bringing new people here! What are you thinking?!"

Kenny butted in as usual trying to get Lilly to calm down. Larry attempted defend his daughter but Lilly didn't need him.

"No I don't! I want to know why you thought bringing more mouths to feed was a good idea?!" She retorted though she was still focused on Lee as oppose to Kenny knowing which one was more reasonable.

"He would have died if we left him?!" Lee replied.

"So what" Larry butted in.

"We are not responsible for every struggling survivor we come across. We have to focus on our group! Right here. Right now.

The conversation continued that way for a few minutes though as these things usually went everyone but her, Lee, Kenny and her father refused to get involved.

At one point once again as normal Kenny questioned Lilly's leadership driving the woman to nearly a boiling point.

"Oh come on Kenny this had nothing to do with who's in charge!" Lee suddenly shouted.

Lilly felt slight relief as Kenny turned from her to his friend.

"Yes it does…"

"No it doesn't, these people are here now and that's that. The next step is to decide what to do with them once Katjaa's done fixing his leg."

Lilly remained silent. Lee hadn't bad mouthed her or stood with Kenny. Two things she was at least partially grateful. Though in truth he wasn't exactly siding with her either. Not surprising as Lee hardly ever took sides.

"You know it might feel safer for you to sit on the fence, but sooner or later you're gonna have to decide who's side you're on." Kenny said while leaving.

"I don't see any of you stepping up to make the hard decisions! My girl's got more balls than any of you combined." Larry said to Lee!"

Lilly was glad her dad was standing up for her but at the same time this would be easier with him not there.

"Dad, please. Why don't you go help Mark with the wall?" She asked nicely.

Larry stared at her and back at Lee before grudgingly making his way over to where Mark was.

"You think this is easy? Why don't you give it a try then?" Lilly asked Lee as she headed over to the backpack containing this day's rations. She grabbed two cracker and cheese packs, a slice of beef jerky, and half an apple and handed them to Lee.

He looked at her for a moment but seemed to accept the fact that he would have to do this.

"Good luck" She said as she returned to her watch. Though she was more focused on who Lee would choose to give rations to as opposed to what was lurking outside the fence.

Looking down she noticed all eyes were on Lee for a moment before everyone went back to what they were doing.

_Good now you know how I feel _she thought.

Lee placed the items in his pocket and headed to the right side of the RV. Clementine had invited the other two recent members to watch her and Duck color. Carley was also there watching the kids. Lilly however wanted to see who Lee was going to give food to. Without even blinking he handed both Clementine and Duck a cheese and crackers pack. To which the children practically jumped for joy.

_That was obvious _Lilly thought. Lee would be the one to give the children food first. Lilly had on occasion seen him give both Clementine and Duck his own rations. She honestly admired that part of him that would seemingly do anything for those kids.

Lee left the group and headed for…. the truck?

She began to wonder if he was going to give Katjaa anything. She watched as he placed his hand on the man's detached leg.

_Leave to you to help a stranger rather than hand out food to your friends. _Lilly thought. However once again she couldn't help but admire him for it.

"Here eat something" Lee suddenly said to Katjaa.

"Why don't you give it to Duck? I'm a little busy with your mess right now." She replied.

Lilly wasn't sure which was more surprising. That Lee went to Katjaa next or that she rejected the food.

However Lilly had no time to think about that as she heard the door behind her open. Out emerged a slightly overweight man which she honestly was surprised had not woken up earlier. Doug walked over to Carley and the kids and Lee went from Katjaa back to them.

She tried to listen in but could only here mumbles, that is until Lee offered Doug and Carley the remaining two pieces of food.

_What about me and my dad?! _She thought. However what happened next would only baffle her more.

Both Carley and Doug rejected the food claiming it's best if Lee have it.

They never did that when it was her handing out the rations. _What makes you so special?_

She was so caught up in her own thoughts that she hadn't noticed Lee was right below her.

"Here" he said as he handed her the half an apple.

She had to restrain herself from reaching out for it out of pure hunger. She was grateful he was offering her food but she had just witnessed three people turn him down. She was not about to accept his generosity.

"I don't want anything from you" she said.

Lee put the food back in his pocket and immediately she regretted not accepting. However she was not one to backtrack.

Looking back down she noticed he was still there.

"You and Kenny need to work things out." He said plainly.

_Not you too _she thought. "Listen I am working as hard as I can and Kenny just doesn't appreciate it."

"Perhaps he's right. Maybe the Motor Inn isn't safe anymore."

"No." Lilly nearly shouted. "We're safe here and we have a routine, we're close to the pharmacy…. All we need is food."

"But there is no food; you know that better than anyone."

"Then we'll just have to find some." She stated

Lilly averted her eyes but could tell that Lee hadn't moved.

"Lilly I…" He started

"What?" She asked

He simply shook his head and headed toward Mark and her father.

_What was that about? _She wondered

She had no time however as she saw him converse with her father and Mark. He handed Mark his axe which apparently drove her father crazy until Lee handed him the half apple.

Lilly was shocked. She had already counted her dad out when she handed Lee the rations. Lee then handed the beef jerky to Mark and began to walk over to where she was.

"Well that's it." He said.

"Not such an easy job is it?" She asked.

"Never said it was." He replied. "I don't envy you. I don't know how you have the strength to do this every day."

"I don't have a choice."

At that moment Kenny walked up and thanked Lee for taking care of the kids.

Lilly remained silent though she was glad her dad got to eat something.

"Hey Lilly" Lee said causing her attention to turn back to him.

"About your dad….." He began before being cut off by Katjaa. She yelled for both Lee and her husband.

The two went to her though Lilly could already guess what this was about. Suddenly Kenny began cursing and walked off leaving Katjaa and Lee. Lilly shook her head. Kenny was always one to overreact.

Suddenly Katjaa scream. Looking to her left she that the patient had reanimated and Lee was struggling to pull him off Katjaa. Once that was done he screamed for the axe but was pulled back by the walker.

Lilly aimed her sniper but couldn't get a shot. So she climbed down the ladder to try and get a better angle. However by then Mark had already jammed the axe in the car and Carley had taken care of the walker.

"Why'd you bring him here in the first place!?" Larry shouted.

"Dad calm down" She told him. She didn't want him to have another heart attack.

"Why didn't you tell us he was bitten?!" Kenny shouted at the two boys.

"But….. But he wasn't bitten." Said Ben

"Well you're non-bitten friend here came back and tried to kill my wife!"

"Ben I don't think they know" Travis said

"What are you talking about?" asked Kenny

"It's not the bite that does it" Ben said plainly "You come back no matter how you die. If you don't destroy the brain that's just what happens."

Lilly didn't know how to accept the news. Though it made sense, during the first couple months the walker's numbers grew so fast.

Suddenly Doug's alarm system went off and everyone's attention went to the fence.

Carley already had her gun pointed at two men who had tripped over Doug's wire.

Though wary of the intruders the group still talked to them and was able to come to an arrangement. Gas for food.

Lilly just had to decide who to send. Not that it was a difficult decision.

"Lee why don't you go check these people out see if their legit."

Lee agreed.

"Take Mark and one of those new guys with you." She told him

"I'm going to" said Carley

"Me too" Doug stated "I really want to see that electric fence."

"All right!" Shouted Lilly "This isn't a party."

With that the group was off and Lilly's feeling of concern returned to her. If this worked out then hopefully they would have enough food to keep them going for a while.

But if it turned out to be something else then God help them all.

**A/N that's chapter one. Hopefully most of you made it to the end. Now I realize this one is pretty similar to what happened in the game (aside from Travis surviving and both Doug and Carley). However I plan on making Travis a key player in this alternate version of the story. In future I will try to skim over any events that are identical with what happened in the game but unfortunately was not able to do it here.**

**Thank you all for reading and God bless.**


	2. New friends and enemies

**A/N: Here is chapter 2 which I'm glad to say I was able to write more freely rather than only using situations from the game. Remember to leave any reviews or advise. God bless you all.**

**Disclaimer: These characters belong to the Walking Dead game which is the property of Robert Kirkmen and Telltale games. **

"As long as the walkers aren't completely dehydrated, and the fence has enough juice, yeah, seems plausible." Doug explained as the three trailed behind Mark, Ben and two farm boys.

"The electricity basically cooks you from the inside out, right?" Doug continued.

Carley simply shrugged her shoulders while Lee gave him a look of confusion.

"I guess so…." He said finally.

"So if a walker stays in contact with the fence, it'll eventually cook it's brain. Probably takes a while though."

Carley gave a slight chuckle at Doug's explanation. In truth he always seemed to make her laugh with his vast knowledge of technology.

"…and that can't be a good smell. …unless it smells like jerky… Man I could go for some jerky."

Carley laughed again which brought a smile to Doug's face.

"Didn't I offer you jerky at the motor inn?" Lee asked.

"You offered us both that if I recall." answered Carley

"Well we felt we owed you Lee." Said Doug

"You guys don't owe me anything, you know that right?"

_We do actually _thought Doug. He still remembered how Lee's quick reflexes was the reason both of them we're still alive today. Honestly Doug thought he was a goner when he saw Lee reach for Carley's purse back at the drugstore. Before Lee literally hopped over one of the racks and grabbed Doug just in the nick of time.

"I think we owe you a lot more than a piece of jerky Lee." He said.

Carley changed the subject.

"So glad to get away from the motor in. This Lilly, Kenny thing is starting to get out of hand. Personally I'd be happier if you started to take charge more."

Doug couldn't agree more. Lee was the type of guy you would want to lead the group.

"She's right you know" He said.

Lee looked to the ground seemingly in deep thought.

"Nah," He said. "Lilly's fine and Kenny's just looking out for his family. They don't need me getting in the middle."

"You're already in the middle of every argument." Carley stated. "It's like Kenny and Lilly personally seek you out to choose a side. Which somehow you usually avoid doing.

"It's not about who's in charge. We all work together we stand a better shot of staying alive. I think Mark said it best." Lee replied.

"True but every group needs a leade….." Doug began before one of the Farm boys approached them.

"Why don't you tell us a little more about yourself, Lee? Andy asked him.

Lee moved up to match the pace of the brothers as they seemed to bombard him with questions. They asked him how many people they had in their group, where he was from, and even who was the leader.

"Wonder why they want to know all that." Carley said suspiciously.

"Eh…. Probably just making conversation" Doug replied. He was actually glad to get some alone time with her. Back at the motel they were nearly always either sleeping or doing some kind of duty. Whether it was watch, working on the wall, or scavenging for food there was always something keeping them apart.

"So Carley how's… um everything going?" He asked

Carley stared at him blankly. "Oh you know dead trying to kill us all, not getting much sleep and almost nothing in my stomach, you know the usual." She jokingly replied.

"Oh yeah wel….."

"It's okay Doug trying to spark conversation?"

"Well yeah we just don't seem to have time to talk nowadays, just you and me I mean."

"Well truth be told, not a lot to talk about."

"Yeah I know that but….." Doug started before realizing Carley seemed lost in space.

"Um Carley?" He said

"Huh…. Oh yeah I'm listening."

"You were staring at Lee again." He accused

"Not so loud" She replied

Doug crossed his arms. He wasn't really mad, but some part of him couldn't help but feel envious.

"Carley it's just…."

"You think you're gonna cut me out of this?" A voice said in the distance stopping Doug from what he was going to say.

Andy signaled for everyone to get down as the group made their way to the nearby ledge.

Below them were two masked gunman in some kind of argument.

"Those look like the people who raided my camp." Said Ben

"Who are they?" Lee asked before Andy shushed him

He then whispered something to Lee which was too quiet for Doug to hear.

"There's only two of them" said Carley.

Doug knew what she was implying though he himself would rather avoid a fight. Luckily Danny assured them that there were more than two of them out there.

"Don't worry. Danny and I got you covered if something happens, but let's just wait this out and hope they move one." Andy said.

Suddenly one of the gunman started to shoot the other repeatedly with his shotgun. He then left his supposed friend dead on the road swearing profusely as he did so.

Once he was gone Andy motioned for them to start moving again.

Doug looked back on the fallen bandit. He couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for him but at the same time part of him was confused.

_We've been here for three months why haven't we run into these guys before?_

* * *

"So what exactly can you do?" Kenny asked Travis.

In truth the teenager didn't know exactly how to answer. _This could be the difference between us staying here and getting thrown out. _He thought.

Kenny must have noticed his struggle and decided to help him out.

"Can you shoot a gun?" He asked.

"Oh yeah!" replied Travis. "My dad was in special forces and he taught me how to shoot."

"Well good maybe we could get you on watch or you could go out with the hunting group."

"That sounds cool" Travis replied

"Good now what about your friend?" Kenny asked

Now Travis was officially stumped. Ben could run and hide, though sometimes he would even mess that up. He was not too coordinated and was often nervous. He remembered How Ben was in high school which at this point seemed like an eternity ago even though it had been roughly just over three months. Always the kid that was afraid of his own shadow. If he wasn't so good act playing the trumpet Ben probably wouldn't have fit in anywhere around school. That was how he and Travis met and the two had been good friends ever since.

"Hey kid?" Kenny called breaking Travis' trip down memory lane.

"Oh yeah um….. Ben I don't know how he is with a gun." He said. Though in truth he could imagine Ben's hands shaking if you put any sort of weapon between.

"Okay well is there anything you know he is good with?" Kenny asked

"Well I guess he may be able to scavenge."

"What do you mean may be able to?"

"Well we haven't really had to before. When we were at the gym there was a good supply of cafeteria food there which we took with us when we left."

"Then you're camp got raided?" Kenny asked.

Travis bit his lip. He didn't want to rethink that. He wasn't sure who was alive or who was dead all he knew was Mr. Parker had told everyone to run. So that's what everyone did. As far as he knew he and Ben were the last of their whole group or there could be as many as half a dozen still out there.

"Yeah our camp got raided."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Said a little voice from behind him.

Looking back he saw the little girl. Um Clementine he thought her name was listening in on their conversation.

"Um we'll talk later" Kenny said as he departed to work on the RV.

"Thank you" Travis said to Clementine.

"You wanna color with us?" She asked.

Travis at the moment was worried about Ben and to a lesser extent the others. However he wasn't doing anything at the moment so he figured he might as well.

"Sure" he responded and lied down on the concrete. Clementine handed him a piece of paper and some crayons. He chuckled slightly remembering back to pre-school days. He wasn't the best when it came to art.

"So is um… that Lee guy your father?" He asked Clementine as they drew.

The girl never looked up from her picture but the other kid um Duck Travis thought he was called gave him a wary look.

"No" she replied "He just found me you know at the beginning of all this."

Travis wanted to ask more but Duck had yet to take his eyes off the boy so he decided to drop it.

"So um Duck is it? Where are you guys from?" He asked

"Florida" He replied

"Oh? Well how'd did you guys end up here?"

"Well we were visiting my aunt up in Memphis and we're on our way back when those monsters started to attack." He stated

"We met up with them on this farm….." Clementine began to say before she abruptly stopped and went back to coloring.

"What….?" Travis asked as he noticed Duck had stopped coloring.

"Um it's nothing" Clementine quickly responded.

Travis watched as Duck seemingly just stared at his paper in deep thought. He was surprised as though he only just met this boy he didn't seem like much of a thinker.

Since he seemingly pinched nerves in both the children, Travis thought it best he remained quiet for now and focus on coloring.

Just then he heard the front gates opening. A rush of excitement combined with his worry as he stood up and headed towards the gate. The two children followed closely after. He was hit with a wave of relief as he saw Ben accompanied by Carley and Doug.

"So what's the deal?" Kenny asked them.

Carley handed Kenny as basket to which the man showed much excitement once he peered down at the contents of the basket.

"Is this real?" He asked.

"Yup apparently they were baked fresh this morning." Replied Doug

Lilly then came over to inspect the basket.

"Is this all they gave you?" She asked.

Doug seemed to squirm at the inquiry.

"Well…" He began

"We a ate some on the way" Carley intervined. "But don't worry they said they would make a whole meal for our group tonight."

"Are Lee and Mark staying to bring it back" Asked Katjaa

"No, they actually want the whole group to come. You see their cow is sick and they could really use a vet."

Lilly seemed a bit suspicious but Travis doubted this group had any other options at this point. He had heard the complaints about not having enough food and had just witnessed the man who save him give out for small items and call it the days rations. Though he had only been here a short time he knew this group was desperate, but then again who wasn't nowadays.

"Well then since you already ate, you three wouldn't mind staying behind and watching the motor inn till we got back would you?" She said finally

Carley seemed a little ticked at that but didn't offer any resistance.

"Fine." She said.

"Great," Kenny stated "Everybody else let's move out."

Lilly handed Doug her rifle while Kenny grabbed a pistol. Travis was not sure where his role would be in all this so he simply remained where he was.

"You too kid" Kenny said as he pointed at him.

Travis walked over to the gate where the group was preparing to leave. Ben walked up to him.

"So how is it really there?" he asked

Ben seemed kinda nervous but that was normal.

"Um I think it's okay it looks practically untouched." He replied.

That was good news. Travis was tired of seeing everything run down and rotting. It would be nice to see someplace that reminded him of how things were before.

"Come on let's go" Kenny called out.

Travis patted Ben on the shoulder. "I'll try to bring you back some leftovers" He said as he went to join the group.

"Be safe" Ben called out

Travis turned to face his friend.

"Aren't I always."

**A/N Well hope everyone was able to make it to the end. If you haven't noticed already I am trying to tell this story from people's perspective other than Lee since we got his perspective from the game. I also will continue to try and show my version of what others were doing while Lee was away from the group. Anyway thank you all for reading and God bless.**


	3. The Farm

**Disclaimer: These characters belong to the Walking Dead game which is the property of Robert Kirkmen and Telltale games. **

* * *

The Road felt as though it would last forever. With each step Kenny felt as though he was going to pass out. Only the knowledge that food was waiting at the end of this journey kept him on his feet. Well that and Duck's constant prodding.

"When will we get there?" He would ask nonstop.

It was a wonder that Duck still had this much energy so little food in his stomach. But then again that was more than Kenny had within him. He was grateful that Lee had fed the kids and had even offered Katjaa some food, but what he didn't understand was why Larry got some as opposed to him. Perhaps Lee just wanted to avoid the argument that was sure to come if he kept Larry unfed or perhaps Lee wanted to get in good with Lilly. Something that Kenny had noticed a lot more of lately. Lee almost never out rightly sided with anyone but Kenny always felt like this gave Lilly the upper hand in the arguments.

"Dad how far is it?" Duck asked again.

"Hopefully soon Duck." Katjaa answered.

"Hey Duck why don't you a go bother Clementine" said Kenny.

"Okay!" Duck shouted as he went to the front of the line where Clementine was.

"I tell you Katjaa I don't know where that boy gets his energy from."

"Well I seem to remember a very energetic young man who would talk to me forever about his fishing stories."

Katjaa chuckled and Kenny put on a half-smile before replacing with a frown. It was good to reminisce but in truth he missed fishing. What he wouldn't give to feel the wind in his hair and hear the splash of waves against the hull. He knew however to make that dream a reality he would have to convince everyone to leave in the RV with him. If only Lee would agree with him that would at least get people thinking about it.

"You okay honey?" Katjaa asked

"Yeah, just thinking." He replied

"About the food? Well no point in thinking about it, hopefully we'll get some in our stomachs soon."

"It's not about the food, I was thinking about leaving."

Kenny heard his wife let out a deep sigh. "Not this again" She said.

"Why not?" Kenny retorted. "We low on food and supplies. Heading to the coast is the best option."

"You don't know that."

"Yes you do. We can't stay at that Motel and just hope lucky breaks like this will come around at random. If Lee would agree with me I know that the others would…"

"That's exactly what I'm talking about." Katjaa interrupted

Kenny turned to face her though he never stopped walking.

"Always putting Lee in the middle, it's unfair to him you know."

"Unfair!? What's unfair is that we barely got enough food for everyone to eat once a week. What's unfair is how I gotta take orders from a stubborn dictator. What's unfair is that I have this plan that will save all of us from starvation and everyone seems to be against it just because Lee think's we'd be better off here."

"Lee's our friend; he protected Duck from Larry in the Pharmacy and just rescued me from that teacher less than an hour ago."

"Yeah but that don't make him right about staying."

Katjaa sighed again as the farm finally came into view.

Kenny let out his own sigh and the fact that he was arguing on an empty stomach didn't help.

"Sorry for getting upset" He told his wife.

"It's all right I understand everyone's a little stressed out. Hopefully this meal will get everyone calmed down."

Kenny nodded and turned his attention to the farm. Looking ahead he saw Lee and Mark seemingly arguing with the St. John's. Suddenly Kenny's eye caught a foreign object sticking out of Mark's shoulder.

_What is that?_ He thought, unaware how shocked he would when he got his answer

* * *

Lee could barely follow the conversation. Lilly seemed worried about Mark, while Larry seemed angry that this place was not as "safe" as they thought. Kenny was talking to the St. John's about the bandits as Mark was taken inside the house so that Brenda could deal with the arrow. All the while the three kids simply stood and watched.

"Lee?" Danny said.

"Yeah?"

"I think you and I should head out to that bandit camp and teach them a thing or two about breaking deals."

Lee nodded. "Sure I'll go with you."

"Hey kids, look what Lee got working for ya." Andy said as he pointed to the now fully repaired swing.

Clementine nearly jumped when she saw it.

"A swing! I love swings! Just like at my tree house! Come on, Duck!" She shouted as the two headed for the swing.

Clementine stopped about halfway there. "Thanks Lee. You're the best!" She said before continuing.

Duck said "Yeah!" in agreement though by that time he was already swinging.

Kenny went over to push his son while Clementine stood by awaiting her turn. Looking back he saw Lilly and Larry heading for the Gazebo while Travis leaned against the fence.

Lee headed toward Kenny who was pushing Duck.

"So did everyone make it here okay?" He asked Kenny.

"On the way over here I was getting dizzy and breaking out in cold sweats. Even Duck didn't look too good though he made up for it by running his mouth the whole time."

_You do realize the boys right there right?_ Thought Lee. Looking at Duck however made him realize the boy wasn't even listening. He was having too much fun.

"Well hopefully if this all works out Duck and Katjaa can have a stable home." Lee said.

"Funny, you didn't seem to care too much about Duck when he was on the tractor back at Hershel's farm."

_Just like you didn't seem to care about Shawn _Lee nearly shouted. However not wanting to start this argument again he chose to remain silent.

"How about letting Clementine get a turn?" He asked.

Kenny and Duck both obliged.

Lee felt good as he gave Clementine gentle pushes on the swing. It made him think about how the simplest things in life can make the biggest difference.

"How are you?" He asked as he pushed her.

"I'm fine, this place reminds me of how things were before, you know?" The young girl replied.

"Yeah hopefully one day everything will look like it was before." He assured her.

After a while Clementine let Duck have another turn and Lee headed to where Travis was still leaning on the fence.

"Hey.. Um I don't think we were properly introduced. I'm Lee" He said as he extended his hand.

"Travis" He replied as the two shook.

"So what you doing?" Lee asked.

"Oh nothing really just enjoying the view, you know."

"Yeah I know this is something compared to what I've seen over the past few months."

Lee looked over to the gazebo where Lilly and Larry were. He wanted to head out with Danny but decided it be best to check on them before doing so.

"Well I'll see you later" He told the teen.

"Oh a Lee?" Travis called as he was heading toward the back of the farm.

"Thanks for saving me back there." He said.

"No problem" replied Lee "I couldn't just let you die."

"Actually you could have I've seen that happen more than once" Travis replied.

Lee noticed the pain in the teen's eyes as he said that. However he didn't have long to think about it and instead headed over to the Gazebo.

"Lee thank God you two didn't get killed out there. Do you think Mark will be okay?" Lilly immediately blurted out as he approached the two.

"I wish I could tell you but I think he's safe now." Lee replied.

"He'll be fine. I've seen guys go through worse" Larry stated

"It may have been a mistake coming here." Said Lilly.

"Not like it was my call" Lee said back

Lee prepared himself for a scolding from either Larry or his daughter but both remind silent at his remark. So he moved on.

"So I take it you aren't thrilled about leaving the motor inn." He said.

"Well Mark wouldn't have gotten hurt if we hadn't left." Lilly replied.

"But we also wouldn't have had this chance to eat." Lee retorted.

"Then maybe we could have just traded food instead."

Lilly's voice showed no anger which surprised Lee. It sounded like they were arguing but in truth it didn't feel that way. He was grateful that this particular discussion wasn't going the way nearly all his discussions with Lilly or Kenny had gone in the past.

Lee prepared himself as this was not yet an argument but the topic he was about to bring up may have turned it into one.

"So I take it you and Kenny didn't make up on the way here?" He asked finally

"I honestly tried to look at this his way having a wife and a kid but gambling with your family's life sounds pretty stupid to me." She answered.

Lee thought to himself for a moment. He tried to never choose sides but he knew that on this topic Lilly was right on the money. At least staying at the motor inn at this point in time made sense where as simply hoping that they could make in the coast in an old beaten up RV was a long shot at best. Let alone finding a working boat that could fit everyone.

"Hey Lee." Lilly called breaking him out of his train of thought.

"Thanks for backing me up this morning at the motel. I know I'm pretty hard on you guys but you do agree with how I'm running things right?"

Lee thought to himself. He was unprepared for this question and he was unsure how best to answer it. If he was completely honest with himself and with Lilly he would reply that right now she was leader they needed. However he was not about to choose sides. Kenny was already mad about this morning. Come to think of it Lilly should have been as well. He didn't really back her up.

"You don't have to say anything. You gave yourself away when you backed me up in front of Kenny, so thanks." Lilly said obviously noticing Lee's silence.

Lee felt grateful. It was nice to be appreciated, though at the same time he didn't feel as though he deserved thanks.

"I didn't exactly back you up." He replied.

"When everyone else was berating me you didn't, and you accepted the task of giving everyone food without complaining. Believe me you backed me up." She replied.

Lilly smiled at him and Lee returned the smile with one of his own before he noticed Larry's not smiling much more serious face. He thought to himself for a moment and then asked Lilly to speak to him in private. She agreed and the two headed out of Larry's earshot. Lee was taking a chance with this one but he figured the conversation had gone so well he might as well bring this topic.

If she yelled at him for it than that just meant things were back to normal.

* * *

Larry watch the two as they had some sort of discussion. Part of him wanted to go separate the two but he had tried that in the past and it had always ended up with him and Lilly getting into an argument.

Why couldn't she just trust him that Lee was bad news. She was always so stubborn. Like her mother.

Larry bit his lip at the thought of his wife. She had been taken from him far too early. No doctor in the world knew what exactly was wrong with her. He had spent nearly all his money, retired early from the military and even sold his car, all to no avail. He still remembers when she refused further treatment and decided she would not die in a hospital bed.

"I want to come home" She had said to him. A few days later he woke up and realized she was not breathing. Though they rushed her to the hospital, it was already too late. She was gone and he and Lilly were left alone.

Larry pushed back the tears that always came when he thought about his wife. He refused to cry in front of his daughter who had now returned to the gazebo.

"So what was that about?" He asked.

Lilly turned to face him. "Nothing really we were just talking." She replied. Her tone told Larry she was lying to him but he was actually more concerned with the fact that she had gone back to watching Lee as He departed with the younger St. John.

"You shouldn't trust him." He said.

"I know dad I know." She replied. Though her eyes never left Lee's back.

Larry grunted but was not about to get into another argument with her over this. Plus looking over to the house he noticed that Brenda had appeared and was talking to Andy.

He had had his eye on her since they arrived. Even when Mark had the arrow in his shoulder. To him winning over beautiful woman was like hunting prey in the woods.

He just had to know when to pounce.

* * *

_Carley stretched her arms as she woke up. She could not remember the last time she got such a good night's sleep. Then again she owed that to her better half. Who was snoring next to her. Strange to think she slept better with the snoring than without it. She placed her head on his shoulder and should him slightly with her right arm. _

"_You awake honey?" She asked. _

"_I am now." Replied two voices_

_Carley gasped as she noticed both Lee and Doug were in the bed. _

"_What….. what's going on?" She asked. _

"_I don't know, you tell me." Doug replied._

"_Think she's having a break down." Lee stated._

"_Definitely her subconscious is trying to tell her something though." Said Doug_

"_My subconscious…..?" Carley replied. "I'm dreaming?"_

"_Wow, most people don't get that at first." Said Lee._

"_Well she is really smart" Doug stated_

_Carley just wanted out but her feet refused to move._

"_That happens you can't physically get up like you can in the real world." Said Doug._

"_Wait this is crazy! Why… how… what is my subconscious trying to tell me?" She asked. _

"_Oh look at that, it's about for you to wake up." Lee stated as he waved goodbye to her._

"_No! wait! I wanna know!" _

You want to know what Carley? Asked Doug.

Looking around she had broken the Cardinal rule and fallen asleep while on watch. She was lucky Lilly was out or she would never hear the end of it.

"You okay Carley?"

She looked at Doug and then down at the ground to see that Ben was sitting down on the couch near the RV.

"Yeah I'm fine just a bit tired I guess."

"Well that's to be expected, you haven't really been sleeping lately."

Carley looked at Doug in confusion.

"How do you know that? It's not like you're in bed with me."

Doug seemed to be slightly embarrassed at the comment.

"Well no but you mentioned that to Lee earlier, remember? When he offered us food."

She thought back to the events of that morning. "Oh right um how long has it been since they've been gone?" She asked in an attempt to change the subject.

"Oh not long a couple of hours at most. My guess is they'll be gone until this evening."

Carley nodded and turned to view the area beyond the motor inn. It was quiet as usual.

"Actually I'm glad that we didn't go." Doug said causing her attention to turn back to him.

"Gives us a chance to talk."

Carley nodded her head, knowing exactly what he meant. She had been expecting this for a while and had actually taken steps to avoid the conversation in the past.

"It's just where are we Carley?" Doug bluntly asked.

"Right now were on top of an RV on the edge of Macon, Georgia." She replied.

"That's not what I meant?"

"I know Doug."

Carley let out a deep sigh.

"Listen Doug I know I told you I liked you after the whole drugstore fiasco and I mean I still do like you."

"But?" Doug interrupted.

"But?" asked Carley.

"There is always a but." He replied.

"Not this time. It's not a but it's more like an and."

"An and?" Doug asked. Seemingly confused.

"Yeah it's like….. Doug you are a great guy. I love talking to you because you always find a way to make me laugh. Even the way the world is now… And then there's Lee."

"Lee and I we just have so much to talk about you know. He always seems to know what to say and how best to approach a situation. He's always ready to take on the heaviest of task and put's the groups needs above his own."

"He's, someone I admire, someone I can look up to you know."

Doug nodded though Carley could tell he was a bit saddened by what she had said.

"I'm not saying I would rather be with him but what I am saying is….. I just can't answer you right now." She stated.

"I understand Carley."

"Hey guys!" Called Ben from below causing both their attentions to turn to him.

"Sorry to interrupt but I feel like I'm just wasting time down here. Is there anything you guys need done?"

Carley looked at Doug then back at Ben.

"Well what are you good at?" She asked.

"Er… I don't know but I'm willing to try anything." He replied.

"I got this." Doug said. "I'll show you how to work the alarm system and if the others still haven't returned I guess I could show you how to check for loose boards on the wall."

"That'd be great. Thanks" Ben replied.

"I'll talk to you later." Doug said as he climbed down the RV.

Carley nodded and was once again left alone which is what she wanted at the moment.

She had a lot to think about.

* * *

**A/N Thanks once again for all who made it to the end. I realize this chapter was a little longer than the others. Thanks again and God bless.**


	4. Should have listened to Jolene

**Disclaimer: These characters belong to the Walking Dead game which is the property of Robert Kirkmen and Telltale games.**

* * *

Lilly watched as everyone moved at a snail's pace. It was quite refreshing actually. Back at the motor inn it almost always was hustle and bustle. No one ever really had time to relax. Here however it seemed so peaceful. She could even here birds chirping which to her resembled an angelic choir. It had been so long since she heard them.

Yet still she just felt off here. Like something just wasn't right. Perhaps it was the brothers, or maybe it was just the fact that she never felt comfortable around farm folk.

Looking straight ahead she gazed across the horizon in front of the farm. Nothing to see but the electric fence.

"That's the fifth time you know." Larry said.

"What is?" She asked

"That's you've checked to see if he was back."

"I was just viewing the farm."

"You were just viewing the area ahead to see if you're "precious Lee" had returned."

_Precious Lee _She thought

"So I'm a little worried, I worry about everyone in the group." She protested

"Well make sure you keep it that way." Larry grunted.

Lilly looked over the horizon again but nothing had changed.

"It'd probably be better for us anyway if he didn't come back." Larry stated.

"How would that be better?! Then we'd be one short for hunting, scavenging, and there would be no one to back me up in front of Kenny!" She shouted

Larry acted as if she had run a dagger through his heart.

"Don't I always back you up?!"

"Yes dad of course, I just meant….. You know….. Someone who isn't my father."

"Hey are you two done I need a minute with Lilly" Kenny said.

Lilly was so into their conversation she hadn't noticed he had departed the swing and approached them.

"Sure…." She said though in truth she dread what this may be about.

Kenny led her down the steps which lead to the gazebo. The whole time she was viewing the area in front of it. Still nothing.

_Come on Lee if he's about to go off on me I could use some back up! _She thought to herself.

"We need to check the barn." Kenny said plainly.

"What are you talking about?"

"There's a door in the barn that they locked up real good when we arrived. We need to check that out. Now here's the plan…."

"No! No plan. We don't want to do anything to get us thrown out. We just have to keep our heads down until after dinner!"

Kenny seemed taken aback but he held his ground.

"Listen I'm doing this with or without your help."

"Then screw it up for everybody then, why don't ya?"

"Oh calm down, princess, I'll do it myself."

Kenny turned around and headed to the barn.

Lilly stared at his back not knowing what to do. If Kenny got to nosey then they may get thrown out. However there was nothing she could do. Looking to her left she saw that Lee had come back and seemed to be listening in on their conversation.

She wanted to talk to him about what Kenny said but she was not about to walk up to him. Instead she returned to the gazebo and waited. He would check on what was wrong eventually. He always did.

"What was that about?" asked Larry

Lilly thought for a moment and realized what a huge mistake it would be to tell her father about Kenny's suspicion.

"Nothing, just the usual." She replied.

"Someone needs to go give that boy a good smacking!" He shouted.

For once Lilly agreed with her father. Just then she noticed Lee walking toward the barn. He looked over at them for a few seconds. Then he opened the barn doors and disappeared inside.

_Well guess it would make sense he would check on Clementine._

Lilly eyed the barn doors waiting for him to reemerge. She was so focused on them she hadn't noticed that her dad had gotten up from his seat.

Larry stretched his arms. "Lilly?" He asked

"I wasn't staring" She quickly retorted.

"Huh?"

"Um…nothing what did you want?"

"Nothing just going to stretch my legs for a while" Larry said as he left the porch area.

Lilly knew exactly what he meant. He had been eyeing Brenda ever since she came out of the house.

She looked over to the barn once more. There was still no movement. It wouldn't have taken that long to say high to Clementine, which could only mean that Kenny had gotten a hold of him and was probably spewing out all sorts of conspiracy theories.

If she was completely honest with herself she was a little curious why the St. John's would bolt a door down, but that was their business. She wasn't about to pry and loose the chance of a free meal. Especially since she hadn't ate anything in two days.

"In deep thought" a familiar voice said next to her.

Turning to her side she noticed Lee had entered the gazebo.

_What is with me today?_ She thought.

"Lilly you all right" Lee asked obviously noticing the woman's silence.

"Oh yeah I'm fine." She replied quickly.

"Well I noticed your dad was talking to Brenda figured this would be a good time for us to talk" He said.

Lilly was thrown back for a moment. What did Lee mean by that? Also what did she hope he meant by that?

"Kenny was telling me about the door."

_Of course that's what it is! _She thought to herself.

"Not you too." She said.

Just then Lilly's stomach let out a growl reminding her of how long it had been since she had a decent meal.

"Bet you wish you had taken those rations I offered you this morning." Lee stated.

"Shut up." She replied. Though she couldn't help but dawn a half smile which he returned.

"Anyway about the door."

"Lee we should just drop it. Just get our food and go."

"Please Lilly just listen for couple minutes."

Lilly looked at him. If anyone else had said that to her she would most likely had slapped them, but since it was Lee she felt complied to listen. She crossed her arms and leaned against the railing to show she was willing.

"When we were in the woods Danny and I bumped into this woman. Jolene I think her name was. She was kinda talking crazy but at one point she was trying to tell me something."

"And what was that?" Lilly butted in.

"I'll don't know because as soon as she began Danny shot her." He replied

Lilly got a cold feeling. She already didn't trust these people and this was like the icing on the cake.

"He just shot her?"

"There's something else" Lee said

"What else could there be?"

Lee turned to face the front of the barn. "When Mark and I first came here Andy asked us to survey the fence, see if any walkers were stuck on it. While we were picking fixing some of the post the fence turned back on and that's when Mark got shot. When we got back Andy said he thought Mark's yelling was an indication we were done surveying the fence and he even apologized for turning it on."

"So, sounds legit." Lilly said not knowing where he was going with all this.

Lee gave out a deep sigh. "I really hope I'm wrong about this. I've gone through this over and over in my head and it came to the same outcome every time."

"What?" Lilly asked.

"Mark yelled about 7 seconds after the fence came on."

Lilly suddenly realized what Lee was saying. She hoped he was wrong as well but the evidence seemed to just be piling up against the brothers.

"Lee listen." She said. "Whatever you're gonna do be careful."

Lee nodded obviously understanding what she meant.

He headed back to the barn but not before first interrupting her father and Brenda's conversation which brought Larry back near the gazebo.

Lilly watched as Lee once again exited the barn and began to mess with one of the generators.

"What is he up to?" Larry inquired.

Lilly knew she had to come up with some kind of excuse.

"Probably just seeing if anything's wrong" Was the best she could come up with.

A moment later Andy emerged from the barn seemingly angry. He went straight for the generator and Lee returned to the barn.

Suddenly Lilly heard a bell ringing.

"Okay ya'll dinner time!" She heard Brenda yell."

"Well come on Lilly." Her dad said as he rose from her seat. She followed him though her eyes never left the barn doors. Kenny and his family came out with Clementine but Lee was yet to be seen. As she reached the door she stopped and once again looked over to the barn doors.

It was quiet but she noticed Andy was walking about to them. She wondered whether she should try go distract him but was suddenly pushed inside.

"Hurry up princess." Kenny said "Some of us want to eat."

Lilly wanted to say something but at the moment she was too worried about Lee. Looking to her left however she saw a small bathroom with a window inside and headed straight for it.

She immediately breathed a sigh of relief as she saw Andy and Lee departing from the barn on seemingly good terms.

"Thank God." She accidently said out loud.

"Thank God what?" asked Kenny who was still in the hallway.

"Ummmmmm… thank God I can wash up before dinner."

Lee headed inside the house right behind Andy. He was trying to explain how a walker had gotten in the house before but honestly Lee was more concerned on why Andy would bring his gun to the table. Looking to his left he saw Lilly depart from what looked to be a bathroom. She stared him down as she walked by. That stare was all he needed to understand what she was saying.

_Check on Mark! _Was written all over her face.

At the table Lee excused himself to wash his hands so he could do just that. Though he would never truly be prepared for what he was about to witness.

Vomit started pouring out like a faucet once the lot were thrown into the meat locker. Travis already had a weak stomach and the knowledge of what was inside it didn't help.

He just couldn't believe this was actually happening. They had fed them Mark's Legs!

Just the thought caused more food to exit his stomach and onto the floor below him.

He covered his ears. It was pure pandemonium. Kenny seemed to be trying to find a way out, while Lilly joined him in regurgitating their last meal. Larry just kept banging on a metal door. All the while yelling for them to open it up as if that would help.

Just then Travis noticed stirring next to him. It was Lee he was regaining consciousness. Clementine immediately walked over and the two began talking. Only to be interrupted however by Larry who seemed angry at Lee for bringing them here. Kenny told the old man and everyone else to just shut up and Lee immediately began looking for a way out.

Travis wasn't sure what to do. _Come on man your dad was in Special Forces! You can't freeze up now._

As if through a reaction he began to survey the room. He noticed Lee focusing on the air conditioner which made sense. If air was getting to the room there had to be a vent somewhere.

Before Lee could finish examining the unit however Larry suddenly collapsed. His daughter started to give him CPR and begged the others to help her.

"Remember what Ben said. Gotta destroy the brain….." Kenny stated.

The three had been talking so fast that Travis could barely keep up with the conversation, but that statement from Kenny stuck out. Travis knew exactly what he implied.

Suddenly Lee knelt down in front of Lilly and began to pump the man's chest with his hands.

"Are you stupid?! He's gonna turn! You're putting All of us at risk!" Kenny shouted causing Travis' attention to turn to him.

He watched as the man grabbed one of the salt licks and raised it high above Larry's head. Without even thinking he grabbed the salt lick from Kenny and the two began wrestling for it.

"Stop!" Travis shouted

"Let go! You moron he's gonna turn." Kenny shouted back.

Travis struggled but knew he was not going to win this fight. Kenny was stronger than he was.

"What is all that racket?!" A voice shouted from behind. Suddenly the two stopped struggling and turned to Lee and Lilly. The voice had not originated from either of them.

"DAD!" Lilly shouted as her father began to sit up. Lilly hugged him before he was able to get up fully however.

Kenny dropped the salt lick which made Travis realize how heavy it really was.

"You're alive!?" Lee shouted.

"He's… alive." Kenny agreed though his voice was much less enthusiastic.

Travis gave a half smile as he realized he had just possibly saved the old man's life. He had only been here a day and he knew that Larry wasn't the nicest of fellows, but he was not about to let Kenny kill the man. Especially when Lee was attempting to resuscitate him.

"Get your paws off me Lee!" Larry said Noticing Lee's hands on his chest.

Lee backed away and stood up.

"Dad Lee just saved your life." Lilly said

"What?"

"You had a heart attack and he gave you CPR." Lilly explained.

"CPR! You mean you let him kiss me?!"

"I gave you chest pumps." Lee quickly answered.

"Well it was probably you who gave me the heart attack in the first place….." Larry began.

"Dad!" Lilly intervened.

Lee simply shook his head and went back to examining the air conditioner.

"Hey Larry you still got sixty cents in your pocket?" He asked.

"What's it to you." Asked Larry

"We could use it to get out of here. That's what's it to me."

Larry seemed like he was going to respond when his right side seemed to bother him again. Lilly pushed him against the wall so he could sit up properly. Reaching into his pocket he grabbed two quarters and a dime and handed them to Lilly who gave them to Lee.

He used them to remove the screws off the air conditioner which revealed a small vent. Clementine crawled through it and emerged from the other side of the door which Kenny quickly used to exit.

"Crap, he's gonna get us all killed." Lee said.

Travis wanted to leave but thought it best to wait for Lee to decide on what to do.

"We gotta go." Lee said.

"I know but I don't think dad can walk right now." Said Lilly.

"I'm fine" Larry stated. However as he tried to get up he seemed dizzy and immediately returned to a sitting position.

"Travis." Lee called.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Come on let's go before Kenny let's em know we got out."

"Right behind you man." Travis replied.

He was ready to get out of this meat locker.

**A/N Quite a Twist. Thanks to Travis and Lee, Larry is still alive. I always wondered what would happen if he had survived the meat locker. How it may have prevented Lilly's psychotic breakdown or perhaps something worse down the road. Thank you all who reached the end and God bless you all. **_**  
**_


	5. The unlikely hero

**Disclaimer: These characters belong to the Walking Dead game which is the property of Robert Kirkmen and Telltale games.**

**A/N Just a quick note. It seems like some of you may think this is a Lee/Lilly. I haven't named the parings because I myself like to be surprised to see who ends up with whom. Also if you didn't notice in chapter 2 and in 3 Carley expresses having feelings for Lee. Once again that doesn't mean this is a Carley/Lee either. Anyway thanks for the reviews and God bless.**

* * *

*BANG*

The sound of nearby gunfire was enough to wake the deaf. Yet he simply lay there still feeling drowsy unable to distinguish between the objects in front of him as they spun uncontrollably.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

A scream caused his eyelids to jump up and the items of the room to remain still.

_Who was that? _He thought.

Immediately began to worry if anyone in his group had gotten hurt. Not that he was exactly in the best shape.

Ignoring the mind numbing pain and the drowsiness that still plagued him; he began to move his right arm and his left. One after another.

"Ah!" He cried as he fell off the bed. Across from him the door stood firm.

It didn't matter though. He had to get out; he had to help his friends though in his current state he wondered how much help he could be.

Still drowsy and painful he slowly yet surely made his way to the door. Then came the difficult task of reaching for the doorknob which might as well had been a mile away.

Outside he could hear people arguing. However could not distinguish what was being said.

Regardless however he could be no help if couldn't open the door. He reached with his right hand and now was just 2 feet away. However that was all he could get at this point. Looking to his right he noticed the book shelf and crawled towards it.

After knocking over a few books he slid two of them near enough to the door to give him the boost he required.

This time his hand grasps the door knob with full force and twisted it hard right. The door creaked as it opened allowing him to see two women arguing. One had a gun.

"Just stop!" One of the women yelled.

_I know that voice! _He thought as he using both hands flung himself at the railing and began wrestling with her for the gun.

"Mark?!" Lee yelled.

"Get out of here!" He yelled back.

Katjaa ran down the stairs to Lee.

"We gotta help Mark!" he shouted. Just then however Mark heard Kenny's voice from beyond the door.

"Help Kenny!" Mark ordered as he was still struggling with Brenda for the gun.

Mark knew he was a goner there was no point in helping him now.

Just then he lost his grip sending Brenda backwards against the wall. It was not hard however as she almost instantly stood up straight and pointed the gun at Mark's head.

He didn't struggle, he didn't plea. He just stared down the barrel of the gun, praying in his mind as he was most likely about to meet his Maker.

Mark closed his eyes and waited for the shot.

However "Oooof! Get off me!" was the only sound he heard. Opening his eyes he saw Katjaa had tackled Brenda and had caused her to lose control of the gun. The revolver bounced of the wall and landed just a few inches from Mark's hands.

He immediately grabbed it and pointed it at Brenda who currently had Katjaa's throat in between her hands.

"Enough!" Mark shouted as he pointed the gun at her head.

Brenda released Katjaa and raised her hands over her head.

*Bang*

Another shot from outside caused Mark to stupidly look to his right. As he did so Brenda dove for the weapon in his hand.

Mark looked back just a moment too late.

*Bang*

*Bang*

One shot was from outside and one came from the revolver. Looking ahead Mark saw Brenda clutching her chest. He had not meant to fire the weapon but when she grabbed the gun his hand tightened as a reaction.

Suddenly Brenda's body went tumbling down the stairs leaving only him and Katjaa who at the moment was covered in Brenda's blood.

Mark looked at Katjaa, who returned the same blank stare.

"Thanks….. for coming….. back" He said before coughing. Once the adrenaline rush had subsided Mark found himself extremely tired once again. He dropped the weapon and flipped over on his back. The room grew foggy. Katjaa came over and picked up his head.

"Hold on!" was all Mark heard her say before everything went black.

* * *

"Just take it slow dad." Lilly said.

"I'm fine!" He retorted.

Lee gave a deep sigh. The two had been at this ever since they escaped the Dairy. Though part of him was grateful, as the group had taken on an awkward silence.

"Hey lee um…. Sorry for leaving the motor inn unattended but ya know." Carley's voice said from behind.

"Please" Lee replied "If you guys hadn't shown up when you did we may have all been dead right now."

"We're they really killing people for food." Doug asked.

Lee nodded. He was just glad he had stopped Clementine from eating any.

"Thanks you guys for showing up." He said to both of them.

"Actually it was Carley's idea." Said Ben. "She seemed worried about you."

"Worried about the group!" Carley corrected him. Though Lee noticed a slight blush on the young woman's face.

"Hey can we stop for a minute." Called Lilly from behind.

"Darn it, Lilly! I said I'm fi….." Larry started before he stumbled and leaned against a nearby tree.

Looking back Lee saw Kenny and his family were also stopped. Kenny had taken a bullet near his abdomen. Though every part of him wanted to keep moving until they got back to the motor inn Lee knew going at this pace wouldn't do either man any good.

"5 minutes" Lee said.

Carley, Doug and Ben stood at the head of the group keeping a watch out for any unwanted guest.

Lee headed toward the back to see how Kenny was doing.

"How you doing?" Lee asked him

"I was shot!" Came the reply.

"I'll patch you up once we get back home." Katjaa assured him.

"Um honey why don't you give me and Lee a second?" Kenny asked.

Both her and Duck headed toward the front of the group. Leaving only Lee and Kenny.

"That meat locker was something huh?" Kenny asked

Lee stood across slightly puzzled. Kenny was never one for small talk and this was not the time for it.

"Get to the point." Lee stated.

"Well it's just about what I said about having to smash Larry's head in and all that. You think Lilly's gonna take that to heart?" He asked.

Lee folded his arms. He knew what his friend was really asking. It was written all over his face.

"Eh maybe not but she may be a bit peeved that you tried to drop a salt lick on his head."

Kenny's jaw dropped and he turned his head to avoid eye contact.

"You saw that?" He asked.

"It's not whether I saw it but whether Lilly saw it." Lee replied.

"Did she?"

"I don't know and before you ask I won't tell. There's enough tension between you two as it is."

"I…"

"No!" Lee stopped him. "I know you're reasoning behind it Kenny and I got nothing against you but I'm not the one you have to worry about."

"Hey guys." Travis butted in.

Lee and Kenny both gave him their full attention.

"The group started moving again, come on this guys getting heavy."

"Come on man I can't weigh that much." Mark said as he lay holstered on to Travis' back.

"Hey I can take over for a while" Lee said.

Travis turned around and Lee took Mark off his back and placed him on his own.

"You're not really heavy." Said Lee

"Well I've recently dropped a few pounds." Mark replied

Lee chuckled slightly but honestly felt bad for his friend's predicament. Just then however the group heard a noise in the distance.

He and Kenny went to investigate. In front of them was an old station wagon. Lee looked at the front seat and grabbed the keys from the ignition which stopped the sound.

"Woah!" Kenny suddenly shouted.

"There's a whole bunch of food!"

Lee watched as the group seemed hypnotized by the amount of food which lay in the back trunk.

Kenny immediately wanted to take the food though Ben seemed worried that the owners may still be alive.

Lilly shared in Ben's concern though Larry was all for taking the food.

"We can't take this food!" Lee finally said. Kenny looked at him as though he was crazy.

"Did you get some meal back there the rest of us missed out on?" He asked.

Lee was starving to tell the truth. He had eaten no bread when they initially arrived at the farm and he certainly had not eaten any of Mark's leg. However this just didn't seem right. They had scavenged in the past but this was different. The lights were still on the car when they arrived which meant it had only been recently abandoned as the battery had yet to drain out. There was no sign of attack and no blood which made Lee believe that the owners simply ran out of gas and went to find some.

"We'll survive without it." Lee simply stated not wanting to explain all that to Kenny.

"Like Hell we will…. You do what you want but the rest of us are taking this stuff."

Lee was too tired to argue so he simply handed his friend the keys and watched as they ransacked the trunk of the car.

Just then a small hand grabbed ahold of his own. Looking to his left he saw Clementine. He gave a half smile. She always seemed to be there for him.

"Hey Lee" said Katjaa.

He looked ahead to see the woman walking towards them. In her hand was a small camera. "I found this among your things back at the farm"

Lee nodded and accepted the device from her.

"Uh Katjaa?" He asked as she began to head back toward the station wagon.

"Yes?"

"Where'd you get that backpack?"

"Oh this I found it too, inside is something we need."

Katjaa left them to head back to the car but her presence was replaced by Doug and Carley.

"Hey Lee I found some batteries." Carley said.

Lee chuckled slightly. "Sure you should handle those?" He asked

"You're never gonna let me live that down are you?"

Lee looked at Doug and handed him the camera. "Hey can you get this working?"

Doug studied the camera for all of two seconds. "It's just a save lots cheapee…. Wo!"

Both Carley and Lee moved closer in to see what had surprised Doug.

"Hey I can't see?" Said the man on Lee's back. He had actually forgotten Mark was still there.

"I knew it!" shouted Doug.

"Knew what?" asked Carley.

"When we saw those two bandits on the road earlier I knew there had to be a reason we hadn't run into them before. So the St. John's have been in a way keeping them off our backs this whole time."

Lee's stomach turned at the thought. If that were true it would not be long before they realized their free meal tickets were no longer there. They would search and possibly find the motor inn.

_Perhaps taking that RV ain't such a bad idea_ He thought to himself.

"Don't worry Lee" Carley reassured him.

"I'm sure those guys will just move on."

It was as if she could read his thoughts though she was always good at that.

Her words comforted him slightly but he couldn't shake the feeling that they had jumped out of the St. John's frying pan into the fire

* * *

"Everything gets rationed." Lilly argued.

Lee could not believe his ears. It had been two minutes since they got back with the food and Kenny and Lilly had already started arguing.

"Listen girl we haven't eaten a decent meal in days so excuse me if we're all a little hungry."

Lee placed Mark down on the couch and walked ahead to see if he could stop this nonsense.

"You remember how quickly the food from the army base went?! We'll be back in the same situation if we don't ration properly!" Lilly shouted.

"You listen to me!..." Kenny started to say.

"No you both listen to me!" Lee interrupted. Everyone around him suddenly went silent. "We just we're at a Dairy where we would be the food, Okay! We were locked in a meat locker, shot at, I was nearly electrocuted and Mark lost his legs! So here's what we're gonna do. We're gonna take enough food out so no one goes hungry tonight. Then we're gonna put the rest in storage and divide out proper rations tomorrow. Got it!"

There was definitely an awkward silence that followed. Kenny and Lilly looked at him as though he had just lit a bomb in the room. In a way he had. Lee usually tried to be calm but in this situation he couldn't help but yell at them like a group of kindergarteners that just couldn't behave. Even Larry said nothing.

Had it lasted any longer Lee might have apologized for what he said just to break the silence. Luckily Lilly broke it for him.

"I suppose that makes sense" She said. "You wouldn't mind dishing out the rations again? Would you?"

"It'd be my pleasure" He replied "At least I can feed everyone this time."

Lee walked over to the bags and took out a bunch of canned goods. He distributed them evenly between the group without any hassle or further argument. Afterward he went over to the bags to begin placing them in the vacant motel room the group was using as a storage unit.

"Way to take charge there." A voice said from behind him. The voice belonged to Carley.

"Well you know tired, had a long day."

"I can imagine."

"Um Lee….." Carley Began as Kenny and his family walked over.

They had used one of the empty bags as a sort of garbage so that the cans would not simply be discarded on the ground.

"That tasted like the best meal ever. Thanks Lee" Duck said.

_Thanks _Thought Lee?

"Thanks Lee?" Kenny said as if reading Lee's mind.

"I was the one who got the food." He told his son

"I wasn't talking about the food" Duck stated as he ran off.

Lee smiled. It was good to be appreciated. Though one look at Kenny's face brought him back to the real world.

"Well ain't that something" Kenny said. "I find us this lovely meal and you get thanked for it."

"Thank you Kenny" Katjaa said from behind though she sounded slightly annoyed.

"Now that's more like it." Kenny said. "Speaking of the meal Lee um I didn't see you eat any."

Lee swallowed hard. He had hoped no one would notice. "Um…. I'm just not in the mood to eat….. you know after everything that happened today. "He hurriedly replied.

Kenny stared him down. "You really did get some meal back there we all missed out on?!" He accused.

"No I didn't just after all that happened I'd rather not eat."

Kenny came closer until his hat nearly touched Lee's head.

"You're lying." He said.

Lee stared right back at him. He was lying, but he didn't owe Kenny any sort of explanation.

"Kenny just drop it." Katjaa said from behind.

Kenny looked back at his wife and then at Lee.

"Oh I see what this is." He said.

In all honesty Lee couldn't care less whether he had figured it out or not. He wasn't ashamed of what he was doing and no matter what Kenny said he was going to stand his ground.

"Oh I almost forgot!" Katjaa yelled causing the staring contest to come to an end.

Lee watched as she grabbed that mysterious backpack she had had on ever since they left the Dairy. "Kenny could you go grab my needle and wire please?" She asked.

"Why?" Kenny asked back.

Katjaa didn't answer right away. Instead she opened the backpack and grabbed a large bag out of it. It seemed like it had been in a freezer of some kind but as Lee studied the bag he realized what the contents were.

"Oh my!" Shouted Mark as Katjaa revealed the objects to everyone.

"My legs!" Mark shouted again.

Katjaa smiled.

"Now Kenny get the needle and wire. I've got a lot of sewing to do."

* * *

**A/N Thank you all who made it to the end. I know this one was rather long but I didn't want to end it without revealing Mark's legs. Now I know the game said they ate his legs but I kinda wondered why would they eat the fresh legs rather than the meat that we know they were storing in the freezer. So I figured maybe Mark's legs were stored in a freezer for a later date while they ate some other poor man or woman's body parts. Thank you all for reading and God bless**


	6. Things that go bump in the night

**Disclaimer: These characters belong to the Walking Dead game which is the property of Robert Kirkmen and Telltale games.**

**A/N Just a quick note. In case any of you were confused about Katjaa finding Mark's legs. In my version they simply chopped off Mark's legs for later use and Katjaa found them in the freezer as well as Lee's camera. I kinda wonder how in the game Brenda was able to cook Mark's legs so quick. I mean she had a few hours to get rid of Katjaa, drug him, cut legs off and cook them so in my story she used some meat they already had and put Mark's legs in the freezer. **

* * *

The night was cloudless which was surprising seeing as they had just experienced a heavy storm. Lee sat on the RV struggling not to fall asleep.

It was 3:00am and he had just started his watch. They had all assisted Katjaa from the past 7 hours with the long process of reattaching Mark's legs. First she had used the wire to reattach the bone, then the arteries and blood vessels, and lastly she reconnected the tendons, and muscle tissue. She had not reattached the nerves stating that was a long and hard process which actually could be done much later.

The whole crew aside from Larry had suddenly become paramedics. Even Clementine and Duck assisted by bringing supplies when told. At the end Marks legs were reattached with the metal wire the group had found months back. In truth Lee wasn't sure if that was meant for surgery but it would have to do at this point. Mark was still in immense pain however and Katjaa warned he should move as little as possible until they found something to bind the legs.

Lee was just glad he was alive. It was a God given miracle that no one had died during the trip to the farm. It was even more a miracle that the St. John's had placed Mark's legs in the freezer and Katjaa had discovered them.

Lee yawned as his tiredness crept up on him. He couldn't fall asleep, not on watch and he prayed for the Lord to give him the strength to stay up.

Just then he heard some movement below him. Looking across the street he saw….. nothing. Then he realized that the noise had originated from behind him.

"Hey Lee" Travis voice called as he climbed up the RV.

Strange Lee thought only he would stay up. He knew after everything that had happen all everyone wanted to do was sleep.

"Hey, what you still doing up?" He asked.

"Oh nothing just couldn't sleep really; I mean every time I close my eyes I see those things coming after me."

"Nightmares? We've all had them." Lee replied

"Well that and Ben's snoring." Travis quickly added

Lee chuckled. He was glad that Clementine was a quiet sleeper. Other than her nightmares she was the perfect roommate.

"Oh Travis?"

"Yeah Lee?"

"Katjaa says we have to find some cast for Mark's legs, I was wondering if you'd be willing to scout with me tomorrow to see if we could find anything."

"Oh yeah sure that would actually be great."

Lee was a little shocked. No one had been happy in the past to leave the safety of the motor inn and scavenge for supplies"

"A little enthusiastic are we?" He asked

"Yeah well it's good to actually try and help out the group. Kinda felt useless when I first joined you guys."

Lee nodded. He never knew the feeling of uselessness with this group. There was always something to do.

"Well anyway guess I'll try and get some sleep. See ya." Said Travis as he began to descend.

"Oh Travis" Lee called causing the teen to turn around

"Thanks for having my back earlier." He said

Travis seemed confused.

"When you stopped Kenny?" Lee reminded him.

"Oh, Oh of course I wasn't about to let him kill the guy. No thanks necessary man I mean you rescued me from those walkers. Plus Lilly already thanked me."

Lee gulped as he watched Travis descend and enter the room they had allotted for him and Ben.

The fact that Lilly thanked him made him realize that she knew of Kenny attempted murder.

_This is gonna escalate the tension between these two. _Lee Thought.

He didn't have much time to worry as he heard the footsteps of someone else coming up ladder.

"Lee." Carley almost whispered him.

"Hey."

"That was really something huh I mean reattaching his legs like that."

Lee nodded.

"We're just blessed that the St. John's knew what they were doing. Katjaa said if it wasn't a clean amputation there was nothing she could do."

"Yeah." Replied Carley.

"Um Lee?" Carley asked.

"Yeah?"

"I just wanted to say I think you did great today."

Lee smiled though he wasn't exactly sure what she meant by that.

"I mean Katjaa said it was you who discovered legless Mark. Clementine said you got them out of the meat locker and Travis told me your CPR brought Larry back. That's a lot for one day's work."

Lee almost blushed but he knew he had done none of that alone. Larry provided the 60 cents for their escape. Travis had stopped Kenny from destroying Larry's brain with the salt lick and it was Lilly and Kenny's suspicion which had caused him to check on Mark. It was a team effort really.

"Thanks" He replied.

He looked at her to see she was smiling as well. "Well I better get some sleep, I have watch after you." She said.

Lee watched as she went back to her room. Looking back just before she closed her door.

With those two gone he went back to watch…. For about 15 minutes before he heard another pair of feet climbing the ladder which lead to the RV's roof.

"Lilly?" Lee asked as she walked next to him.

"Hey um…" Lilly began but hesitated almost immediately.

"Something you needed?" He asked

"No, no I just… I just wanted to thank you for saving my dad again I might add."

"Oh… of course no need for thanks I just did what anyone would do."

"NO you didn't!" Lilly yelled. This threw him off guard.

"Stop that! Acting like the things you do are no big deal. My dad would be dead if it wasn't for you. And not anyone would have helped him especially not anyone who had to suffer what he puts you through every single day!"

Lilly stopped to catch her breath while Lee looked over to Larry's room. He was glad that Larry slept like a rock, if anything he should have been making sure no one else was awoken by her ranting.

"Anyway just, thanks." She said finally.

Lee nodded "Anytime" he replied as he went back to watch. However after a few minutes he noticed Lilly had yet to return to her room.

"Something else you wanted to say?" He asked

Lilly looked to the ground and then back up at the sky. She seemed to be avoiding eye contact at all cost.

"It's just Lee….. why?! Why did you help me revive him?" She asked. "He treats you worse than dirt you even asked me about that before we were thrown in the meat locker so why did you risk him turning? I would have thought you would be the first one on board to smash his head in."

Lee put his rifle down and got up from his seat so that he was on partial eye level with Lilly though she was a bit shorter than him.

"I protect my own." He said as he looked her in the eye.

She seemed genuinely confused. "Your own but that would just be Clementine." She replied.

"No it's not just her. Listen Lilly we've been here for over three months. We've had our ups and a lot of downs but we've survived together. Why? Because were a family. A dysfunctional, irrational, at each other's throats almost daily family, but a family nonetheless. I may have my issues with your farther but he is my family and I'd protect him with my life." Lee stated.

Lilly just looked at him and the two simply stood there staring at each other. As they did so Lee couldn't help but think of the current situation. Travis had come to see him, then Carley and now Lilly.

_What is this visiting hours? _He thought.

"I ain't interrupting anything am I?" Said a voice from behind Lilly.

_Crap! This really is visiting hours._

Lee looked to see Kenny on top of the RV. He took his hands of Lilly's shoulders which actually was strange because he didn't remember putting them there.

"No I was just leaving." Lilly snapped as she jumped of the RV onto the ground. The two watched her enter her room and slam the door behind her.

"What was that all about?" Kenny asked.

Lee shrugged his shoulders though he knew what her attitude was toward Kenny at this point.

"So what can I do for you?" He asked as he returned to his sitting position.

"Have you made up your mind yet?" Kenny questioned him.

"About what?"

"About coming with me and my family in the RV."

"Oh no I haven't thought about it."

"Well you better start thinking about it. It's almost ready and when I leave I gotta have only people I can trust on that thing."

Lee cleared his throat. He didn't need to hear this, not now anyway. He didn't actually think Kenny would abandon them. He wasn't that heartless. Also it would be suicide for Kenny to leave with just him and his family.

"Well I'll let you think about it and think about that little girl too." Kenny stated as he headed down the RV. "Cause if crap starts hitting the van I'm pulling off. With or without you!"

Lee readjusted himself in the chair. Once Kenny when back inside he checked the other rooms to see if anyone else decided to grace him with their presence.

There was no movement and Lee smiled.

_Silence _He thought _It never sounded so good_

* * *

"You sure we looking in the right place Lee?" asked Travis

In truth Lee had no idea where to search for a cast let alone a wheelchair other than the hospital. However the hospital was not an option. Last time they had been there it was completely overrun.

Having lost that as an option Lee had decided to search a nearby clinic which so far seemed to be completely lacking of anything.

"I think people have already been through here." Lee said.

Travis nodded. Though he still checked through some of the cabinets for anything that might have been overlooked.

The duo exited the clinic with a few painkillers and some children's' Tylenol. Not bad but not what they had come for.

"Let's check the next store" Lee said.

"Um that's a sports store." Replied Travis.

"When you've been with a group long enough you realize that you take what you can when you can. Usually these streets are filled with walkers but today it's pretty quiet."

Lee climbed in through the already broken window and Travis followed. Lee marveled as he browsed through the contents. This store had been almost untouched. He saw clothes, sports gear, and even expensive watches named after famous athletes. Though most of this was useless at the time. They could always use clothes but that wasn't a priority at the moment.

"Search around." Lee ordered Travis. "You find any medicine, food or weapon bring em back."

Travis nodded and headed for the right side of the store as Lee took the left. Looking at the shelves he realized only things that had been taken were the baseball and cricket bats though that made sense. He decided to focus on the smaller items on the counters. He found some gel for treating sore muscles and placed it in his backpack. He did the same when he found some athletic deodorant which he and the other males in the group urgently needed.

Another small box however caught his eye. He picked on up and began to read the title before he was yanked backwards by a small hand.

Instinctively he swung the butt of his rifle against whoever it was. The walker which was responsible seemed to barely notice as it went for his neck.

"Travis!" Lee screamed. Though the young man was nowhere to be found. Lee whacked it again with his rifle and the walker flew backward. Looking to his left he saw about 3 more had entered the store or were already there before the two had come.

Lee pointed his rifle at them but realized it wouldn't make sense to shoot. There were only four for now. At this point shooting a gun would only bring more. "Travis!" Lee called again but still there was no sight of the teen.

The walkers came at Lee from all directions. Hissing as they did so. Lee gun butted the closest one in the head and then smashed it with his foot. Two others jumped at him simultaneously. He placed the rifle between himself and the walkers which deterred them for the moment. Lee stepped back trying to make some space between he and them.

However he tripped over what seemed to be a piece of wood and fell to the ground. The two walkers followed, but he was able to kick one off while the other attempted to bite his head. Lee swung forward and delivered a head-butt which sent the creature's head flying across the room.

Looking closely Lee noticed the head had been staying on just barely by the neck bone which explained why it was so easily detached.

The other walked began closing in and Lee searched for the rifle which he had dropped when he fell.

He found instead the object which he had tripped over. It was a bat! Not a real one, more like a model which one would place on a shelf or a mantle but it would do. He grabbed it and slammed it against the walker's face. He then took the more blunt side in his hand and stabbed the walker through the eye using the handle.

The walker fell lifeless on the ground and Lee leaned against the store shelves to catch his breath.

He would have no chance however as the initial walker who attacked him appeared in front of him.

He had forgotten about her which could prove fatal as she jumped on top of him. He was still in sitting position and was unable to fully fight her off. Instead all his strength went into keeping her head back as he had done with Mr. Parker just the day before.

Lee screamed as he felt his strength leave him. He remembered he had yet to eat anything and had nearly no sleep the night before. All this was catching up with him as he could practically feel the teeth of this walker nearly on his neck.

Just then however the walker fell flat on top of him. There was no hissing from its mouth and it no longer seemed interested in devouring his neck.

Looking at its head Lee noticed there was a strange object sticking out of the other side. At the end of it was a pair of hands and a blur Stone Mountain Jacket.

"You okay?" Travis asked as he removed both the object and the walker off Lee and helped him up.

"Yeah thanks to you." He replied. "Where were you?"

"I was on the other end of the store and got jumped by two of them. If I didn't find these crutches I would be a goner."

"Crutches?" Lee asked as he noticed that Travis was holding one in his right hand.

"Yeah crutches found two of them behind the cash register. Must have belonged to one of the employees."

Lee looked at the crutch which Travis carried and then looked back at the box that he had been examining before the attack. An idea suddenly popped in his head.

"That might actually work!" He shouted.

"What might?" asked Travis obviously confused.

"No time to explain" Replied Lee

"Grab that second crutch and let's get out of here."

* * *

**A/N As always thanks to all who made it to the end. Hope you guys enjoyed it. I know I enjoyed writing it. Thank you all for reading and God bless you all.**


	7. Really should have listened to Jolene

**Disclaimer: These characters belong to the Walking Dead game which is the property of Robert Kirkmen and Telltale games.**

* * *

Carley sat on the RV rifle in hand. Though, truth be told she preferred her Glock 17 to any long ranged weapon.

She glanced over the horizon to see if anything was moving. All was still outside the home which was a relief after all the action they had seen recently.

Below her Ben was trying to hammer more boards to secure the wall. A task that proved dangerous…. For him. He had already stubbed the same thumb twice and seemed to be only lightly touching the nail at this point.

_Poor kid _thought Carley.

Looking to her left she saw that no had emerged from Kenny's room yet. Not surprising seeing as how late the group went to sleep. Lilly was awake but was completely occupied with trying to get her dad to rest which proved futile.

"But you just had a heart attack yesterday." She'd say.

"Yeah yesterday! Today I'm working!" He'd reply.

Carley smiled at how the two carried on.

"Carley?" came a small voice from behind.

She turned to see Clementine had silently made it up the RV.

"You need something?" she asked

"Not really. It's just no one's really up other than Larry and Lilly. Just wanted to know if there was anything I could do?"

Carley scratched her head. The group had sort of fallen into a lul today. Even Ben fixing the wall seemed unnecessary at this point. The only thing that really needed to be done today other than finding some sort of wheelchair for Mark was sorting out the food they found and rationing it.

"Nothing to do up here." Carley told her finally. "See if Ben needs any help."

"Okay" Clementine replied and headed down the ladder.

Carley smiled. Clementine probably would have been better at hammering nails into a wall rather than Ben who she noticed had hit his thumb a third time.

Looking across the horizon she caught herself worrying about Lee again. In truth she was still confused. That dream she had yesterday had not helped her in the slightest.

_It was just a dream _she thought to herself. Though she knew otherwise. The dream had meant something. Something she had no idea of at the moment, but something.

"In deep thought?" Asked Doug.

Carley turned to see he had snuck up on her in a sense.

"Just making sure nothing's going on out there." She replied.

"More like just checking to see if Lee's back." Said Doug.

Carley sighed. She had literally just been thinking about Lee though she knew Doug possessed no mind reading abilities…. At least she hoped he didn't anyway.

"Doug, I don't need this now." She replied.

Doug smiled at her the in his normal goofy way causing her lips to crack with a half-smile.

"I know, sorry" He said. "Let me make up for it by covering you on watch."

Carley looked back at the horizon. The idea of Doug on watch nearly caused her to break out in laughter. Not that he never did it but it was more of like if he and the two kids were the only ones not doing anything then give him watch. Even then he only came out slightly ahead of Clementine.

Still it was a sweet gesture. Watch was the most boring job, yet it required the most attention.

"Thanks but I'm good" She replied finally.

"You sure I mean you didn't get much sleep last night."

"None of us did." Stated Carley.

"Yeah but not all of us stayed up to have private time with Lee."

At this Carley's eyelids jumped up and she was glad she was currently facing away from him. She didn't think that anyone knew of her late night escapade.

"It's not exactly what you think." Carley replied.

"Define not exactly." Doug said.

"Well….." Carley started as a foreign object landed just a few inches from Doug's foot. Looking down Carley saw it was an arrow like the one they pulled from Mark's back. She looked to the woods and noticed at least two or three heads looking back at her. Aiming her scope she fired back at one but missed her mark.

The shot seemed to alert everyone else at the camp as Clementine and Ben ran for cover.

"Everyone down!" Shouted Carley as both her and Doug leapt form the RV into the concrete floor.

Lilly and Larry joined them as they heard multiple footsteps approaching the wall.

"What's going on?" Larry asked.

"It's the bandits from the dairy." Carley replied.

Just then the group heard the distinct sound of the lock being tampered with at the front gate.

"We have to do something." Lilly said.

Looking behind her Carley saw that Kenny and his family had emerged from their room. Kenny laid down cover fired as Katjaa and Duck walked over to join to group.

"What the hell is this?" Kenny spouted.

"We're under attack what's it look like?" Lilly replied.

"Oh crap! Oh crap!" Ben kept repeating.

"We have to stop them from getting in the gate." Lilly stated.

Carley threw Lilly the sniper rifle and took out her Glock. She suddenly realized the group had only three guns between them. Lee and Travis had the other two rifles.

"Ben take Clementine and Duck into Mark's room and shut the door behind you!" Carley shouted.

Ben nodded and proceeded to do so.

Carley poked her head out but immediately retracted when she heard a bullet ricochet of the ground near her head.

"Got him." Said Lilly who obviously had more success.

Carley poked her head out again and realized the bandit who had been attempting to break in was lying dead on the floor. The others had spread out seemingly afraid that they may be next.

"Kenny I'm going to try and get closer" Carley called

Kenny nodded. "I got you"

Carley moved to where the couch now was. The group had placed it there since it was closer to the truck and could be used to put med supplies as they tended to Mark's legs.

Bullets whizzed by as she did but she let nothing stop her as she slid under the couch. Kenny continued to fire as Lilly ran for the same cover.

Upon reaching it she let off a few shots with the rifle and Carley heard another bandit drop to the floor. This caused those that were left to retreated and fire from the nearby woods.

Lilly looked at Carley, who looked back at Kenny. The three nodded and Kenny laid down more cover fire and the two women headed for the wall. Upon reaching it they both put their backs against the sturdiest sections. The three traded shots with their masked foes though neither side seemed to have an advantage. That wasn't until Lilly announced she was out of ammo.

Just then Carley remembered it was her who initially had the rifle and she had left the spare ammo back on the RV. She thought at first of calling out to Kenny but realized only a fool would expose themselves up there.

She checked her gun. "O got one clip left" She told Lilly.

"Crap where are those two!?" Lilly shouted in frustration.

Carley took a moment to think of what would happen if Lee and Travis walked in while all this was going down. The two would not expect anything and be completely exposed to arrows and gunfire. No matter what it took they would have to hold back the bandits. She couldn't bear the thought of losing those two…. Well really just Lee though she didn't need to think about that right now.

"They're closing in." Lilly said.

Carley pointed her gun over the wall and took out two bandits that were fool hardy enough to get too close. The others ducked behind nearby cars and fired back.

Carley kept them from approaching until she heard the dreaded sound of her gun running out of bullets. She ducked under the wall as a slew of arrows and bullets went by her head. Lilly crouched over to her.

"We have to make a run back to the RV." She said.

Carley nodded in agreement and motioned for Kenny to provide the necessary cover fire.

However Kenny shook his head. Carley realized why almost immediately. Kenny had only been pretending to shoot almost as soon as the two women reached the wall. He had ran out long before them.

She knew it would be suicide to run back with no cover fire. What made matters worse was that she heard the bandits slowly walking to the wall now that no more gunfire was heard. Carley looked to Lilly who returned the same blank stare. It was over.

Suddenly two more bodies fell flat on the concrete floor in front of them. This stopped the others in dead in their tracks.

*bang* *bang*

Two more bullets and two more bodies joined the others on the ground.

"Fall back!" One of the bandits shouted as the group dispersed and disappeared into the woods.

Carley looked above the wall and smiled as she saw two familiar faces approaching.

_Couldn't be happier to see Lee…. Err them I mean._

* * *

Lee checked the forest as Travis opened the gate. Before entering however Lee noticed that the wall was filled with both arrows and bullet holes. His mind went straight to Clementine as he entered and pushed the two garbage dumpsters the group had been using as a gate.

"You're back!" Two voices shouted from his left side. Lee turned to see both Carley and Lilly just about two feet in front of him.

"Is everyone okay?" He asked. "Where's Clementine?"

"She's fine." It was Carley who was first to reply. "They're in the Mark's room with Ben."

"Lee! Thank God you showed up just in the nick of time" Kenny shouted from in front of the RV.

"A little too close for comfort" Lilly added.

Lee walked up to the group by the RV and the others followed suit.

"What took you so long!?" Shouted Larry. "We we're nearly killed."

"I think we're blessed he showed up when he did old man." Kenny said.

"Calm down! Both of you." Said Lee "What happened?"

"Well this one was supposed to be watching the forest." Lilly stated.

"I was!" Carley snapped back.

"Then how were we caught off guard?" Lilly pressed on.

"Hey if she didn't shoot back at them who knows who could have gotten killed." Doug stated.

"All right enough!" Shouted Lee. "This isn't helping, it doesn't matter who's at fault. We need to make better preparations so we're never caught off guard again."

"No what we need to do is gather everything and get in that RV." Kenny stated.

Lee let out a long sigh. Kenny had essentially opened a can of worms and the worms were spewing out as everyone began to argue at once about whether to stay or leave.

* * *

Clementine greeted him with a warm hug as he entered Mark's room.

"I'm glad you're safe" He said.

"You too" she replied.

Lee stood up to see That Katjaa was already in the room though she had left as soon as everyone started arguing.

"Ben thanks for looking after them" Lee said to the young teen.

"Oh yeah well I'm just glad no one got hurt."

Lee nodded and Ben left the room. Only to be replaced by Travis.

"Hey Lee you forgot about these things." He said as he showed two large crutches.

"Crutches?" Asked Mark.

"It was the best we could do man." Lee replied.

"That's good but Mark won't be able to walk on those crutches. Not how his legs are now anyway." Katjaa stated.

"Oh yeah" Lee said suddenly reminded of the items he still had in his backpack.

"Will this work?" He asked her.

Katjaa took the small box from his hand and examined it. "Leg wraps?" She said as she read the instructions. "Used to tighten muscles and prevent cramps."

Opening the box Lee saw it was a little bigger than he thought though not nearly big enough to cover the whole leg.

"This might work Lee, but we would need more than one."

Lee opened his backpack and presented the contents to Katjaa.

She looked down and then back at him and smiled.

"That'll do."

* * *

Lee checked the bodies and closed the eyes of the bandits them had killed. He and Kenny searched each corpse for weapons and anything else they could use. Lee found mostly crossbows, though Kenny was able to find a pistol and some ammo under one of the bodies.

"I'm telling you Lee this is exactly why we have to get out of here!" Kenny shouted as they continued checking bodies.

"Kenny I just heard you going on for the last half hour. Please a little break would be nice."

"I'm sure it would but those bandits ain't gonna give us that luxury. We have to go. It's not safe here anymore."

Lee thought to himself. Kenny was right in part. This place wasn't as safe as they initially thought. The addition of attacks from the outside only made matters worse. However Lee still wasn't ready to simply leave. The fact still remained that Kenny's idea of getting a boat just didn't seem practical. They would have to somehow find a working boat that fit twelve people. Then they would depart into open sea and hope to find an island somewhere that the infection had not gotten too. It was all just too risky for Lee.

"You two find anything?" Lilly asked.

Lee thanked God she had interrupted so he wouldn't have to argue with Kenny.

"A gun and some ammo." Kenny replied.

"We found some crossbows too." Said Lee.

"Don't worry about the crossbows" Kenny said. "We need guns not medieval weaponry."

"If we could teach ourselves how to use these things it may be to our advantage. Especially since crossbow ammo can be reused."

Kenny shrugged his shoulders but Lilly simply nodded. "Makes sense just put them in storage for now and we'll learn how to use them eventually."

"Whatever waste yall time learning how to use arrows." Kenny stated.

"Time for breakfast." Ben called from inside the motor inn.

"Good thing too I'm starved" Said Kenny. "Come on Lee."

Lee felt his stomach growl as though it agreed with Kenny. "Um I'll catch up just gonna check make sure we got everything." He replied.

"We can check after we eat man….." Kenny started to say.

"Um Lee could I have a word with you….. in private" Lilly said as she headed back to her room.

Kenny looked at Lee as if expecting an explanation but he had none to give.

"What's that about, booty call?" Asked Kenny

Lee could help but crack a chuckle at the suggestion. Though he knew whatever she wanted had nothing to do with that.

He entered her room. Lilly was going through some items behind the bed.

"Sit" She ordered without looking at him.

"What's this about?" He asked.

She didn't answer immediately. Instead she revealed a half of an apple and some other snacks. She tossed them to Lee and sat down on the bed in front of him.

"That wasn't from out the station wagon so you can eat it." She said.

Lee smiled. "Thanks, was it that east to see what I was doing?" He asked.

"I think everyone saw what was going on. I admire you for it… though I think it's kind of stupid." She said.

Lee nodded and rose from his seat.

"Where do you think you're going?" She asked.

"Oh was there something else?"

"Sit" She simply said.

Lee returned to his sitting position.

"Those bandits caused me to realize how low we are on ammo and how vulnerable this place is."

Lee tried to listen though the food in front of him was making it very difficult. He had to use all his reserved strength to stop himself from devouring it in front of her.

"Furthermore." She continued "We're beginning to run out of medicine."

That got Lee's attention. Medicine had never been much of an issue with the pharmacy so close by but the last few times he and Kenny had been there Lee noticed that it had gotten rather skimpy.

"I know we just fought a battle but there is no time to celebrate. We need to scavenge for supplies."

"By we you mean me and Kenny. Don't you?" Lee asked.

Lilly simply nodded.

"I know you just got back but with the recent attack we have no time to relax."

Lee agreed. "I never thought they would attack so soon." He said.

"Wait!" Lilly accused "You knew this would happen?"

Lee's eyes widened as he realized he never had revealed the contents of the video to the rest of the group.

"I found a video camera out in the woods while scouting with Danny. Doug fixed it. When we watched it we saw that the bandits we're distracted with the dairy. We knew that it was only a matter of time until they found us." He said.

Looking at Lilly's face one would think he had slapped her.

"You knew this and didn't tell me?!" She shouted.

She stood up and he copied her not wanting to be vulnerable to an attack from above.

"I just watched the video last night. I didn't think they would attack this early."

"We could have all died out there today!" Lilly retorted.

"I know, I'm sorry but I couldn't predict they were gonna attack the day after."

Lee heard the door open behind and turning saw the one person he would not want to see at this moment.

"What's he doing in here?" Larry asked.

Lee trembled slightly. He did not need to be in the middle of these two. Not when both were angry like this.

"Nothing dad he was just leaving." Said Lilly.

Lee walked by Larry, who gave him an angry stare the whole time. Even after Lee left the room he could feel Larry's eyes burning a hole in the back of his head.

"Well that didn't take long." Kenny said as Lee approached the group eating breakfast.

Lee joined them and opened the snacks Lilly had provided him with. Neither Larry nor Lilly had exited the room which for now Lee took as a good sign.

However someone else's motel door opened up and Katjaa emerged from it.

"Finally" Said Kenny "Was about to come in there and get ya. Oh um I better bring Mark his food."

"No need" Said Katjaa "He'll come get it."

As soon as the words exited her mouth Lee noticed Mark emerge from his room. On each leg was at least 4 leg wraps. He had the crutches under his armpits. He moved slow, pushing both legs off the ground and only resting them for brief moments. He was obviously still in pain but seemed glad to be out of his room.

"Well I'll be." Said Kenny "Good to see you up and about Mark."

"Good to be up and about" Mark replied.

"Well I got a plate for you right here." Kenny stated.

"Yeah….. just before that I…. uh have to use the bathroom."

It was Carley who looked back at him. "Well then just go…. Oh… oh! Not it!"

"Not it!"

"Not it! Not it! Not it!"

"Not i….. Crap!" It was Kenny who spoke last.

* * *

**A/N Thank you for all who made it to the end. God bless you all. **


	8. Someone's gotta give

**Disclaimer: These characters belong to the Walking Dead game which is the property of Robert Kirkmen and Telltale games.**

**A/N Here is another installment. I may not be able to write again for a couple weeks however since I am going on vacation tomorrow and won't be back until the 25****th**** of August. Pray for me to have safe travels and a fun time please. God bless you all and thanks for the reviews, favorites and follows. They really mean a lot.**

* * *

"It's done!" Kenny shouted

"What's done?" Asked Lee.

"The RV I got it running." Came the reply.

"Wait, for real?"

"Yes for real…. Heh that sounded kind of urban for you Lee."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Ah don't mind me I'm Floridian."

"Anyway you sure the RV is running."

"Yup now all you got to do is convince Carly and Doug to come and we could be at the coast in no time."

At this point Lee's enthusiasm dropped to nil. What he had feared had become a reality. Kenny was not planning on taking everybody. Lee rolled his eyes and focused on hammering the fence though he had no hammer so his axe would have to suffice.

"Are you listening man?"

"Yup just focused on working right now." Lee replied hoping Kenny would end it there.

"Didn't you hear me though; we won't have to work on this wall no more."

"Hey what are you two jabbering on about?" Asked Larry from behind.

It was one of the very rare occasions that Lee was actually glad him.

"Nothing that concerns you old man." Replied Kenny

"Anything that involves this group concerns me."

"Well maybe we won't be apar…"

"Kenny!" Lee shouted interrupting what he knew Kenny was about to blurt out.

"What was that?!" Larry questioned.

"Nothing" Lee replied.

"I wasn't asking you."

"It was nothing." Kenny said.

Larry looked angrily at the two but in the end let the matter drop.

"We've got the stuff from the rooms to board up the hotel room. If you guys are done talking about "nothing" then maybe you could give us a hand."

Lee and Kenny walked over to assist the others at lifting the furniture. It had been 4 days since the bandits' initial strike. There had been two more attacks since then and it was a God given miracle that no one had been killed or even injured.

Lee grunted as he and Kenny struggled to move the bookshelf to the left side of the wall. Ever since the first attack they had been moving any furniture that was not currently being used to board up the wall and strengthen their defenses. It was not an easy task. Last time Lee had nearly lost his head to a bullet while trying to fortify the wall.

Lilly sat on watch, eyes constantly on the forest in front of the motor inn.

"You idiot!" Shouted Larry

Lee looked over to see Doug had dropped the table on Larry's foot.

"Sorry man my grip slipped." Doug tried to explain.

"Oh something's about to slip all right!" Larry screamed.

"You two done?" Lee asked as he and Kenny placed the bookshelf on the right side of the wall.

"Don't get me started Lee!" Larry shouted back.

Lee looked up at Lilly. She usually tried to calm her dad down at times like these, but she seemed too focused on making sure they got no surprises as they placed cover around the motor inn.

"Anyway shouldn't those two kids be helping us move this crap!?" Larry yelled.

"Yeah Lee where is Travis?" Asked Kenny

"How should I know?" Came the reply

"Well you two been pretty good friends ever since he got here." Kenny said.

"Ah forget it!" Shouted Larry "I'll find them myself"

* * *

"You did what!?"

"Keep your voice down." Ben told his friend. "Yes I gave some medicine to the bandits but not much."

"Are you out of your mind!?" Travis shouted back. "We'll get thrown out or worse….. Wait."

Travis took off his Stone Mountain jacket and threw it over his back. "There we go, now they won't associate me with you."

"Come on Travis be serious." Ben stated

"Oh I am serious; they take stock three times a week. They're gonna know when some of their supplies just up and walk away."

"No they won't I didn't take it from the main inventory." Ben replied.

"Wait, then where did you get it from?"

Ben swallowed hard and looked around just to make sure no one was nearby.

"From Lilly's stash."

"Whattttttttttttt!" "That's it, I don't know you."

"Come on Travis."

"No, there will be no coming on. You would have had a better chance stealing from the group but from her?! She'll string you up on the lamppost and if she doesn't her dad will."

Ben placed his hand over Travis' mouth.

"SHHHHHH" He said "Not so loud."

"Hey you two!" An angry voice called from behind.

Ben turned to see Larry standing just a few feet away from them.

"I can explain!" He immediately shouted.

"No, please don't. Listen I don't know whatever thing you two got going on back here and in truth I don't wanna know, but you two need to move those lazy bums of yours and help us fortify this place!"

Larry walked off leaving just Ben and Travis.

Travis pulled away from Ben and put his Stone Mountain jacket back on.

"Listen Travis they said they have some of our friends back there. If I give them enough medicine they'll return them." Ben said

"You really are gullible aren't you Ben? They made that up!"

"How do you know that? We never found out who made it out other than you me and Mr. Parker."

"Because their bandits Ben. If they took anyone prisoner they would be dead by now. They would have no reason to keep them alive. Now you're gonna stop giving them stuff before this gets out of hand."

Ben looked down at the ground. He now realized Travis was right. There was no way the bandits were keeping any of his friend's hostage. However he also knew that stopping now wasn't an option.

"I can't stop." He replied

"Why not?"

"If I do they may attack the camp again."

"That's nothing new." Travis stated.

"Hey boys!" Larry's voice once again interrupted their conversation.

"I don't think I made myself clear last time. Get those bums to the front of the motor inn or Mark won't be the only one here who needs crutches!"

Ben turned to Travis, who still bore the same worried look. Ben wanted to further explain the situation but he was about 90% sure that Larry wasn't bluffing.

* * *

"You made up your mind yet?" Kenny asked Lee.

"About what?" He replied.

"When it comes to getting out of Macon. I bet you're in the "Let's stay put camp" since I've been pushing everyone to leave."

Lee focused on the road ahead. He had been avoiding this question since Kenny informed him that the RV was finished just two days prior. He had remained neutral through Kenny and Lilly's arguments about staying or leaving. However now he couldn't stay as Kenny put it "On the fence".

"Kenny in truth leaving sounds great but we have no idea what's out there." He said.

"I know what's out there." Kenny replied. "A boat with our names on it and freedom from... all this."

"How do you know we'd even find a boat?" Asked Lee.

"Please with almost everyone turning into those things. I'm sure there were more than a few people who left their boats at the dock when they fled."

Lee checked the tools store though he knew that place had been raided pretty early on.

"Kenny we got food now, medicine, and most of all we got a roof over our heads. I'm sure that's better than most people have nowadays."

"We only got food because I didn't pay attention to you and took it from that station wagon. Speaking of which you know Lee I haven't seen you eat any of the food from that station wagon."

Lee took a deep sigh. In truth Lee had not once eaten anything that came from what his group had stolen. He at first would claim he wasn't hungry. When that wore off he simply found other things to do during meal times. Whether it was fixing the wall or on watch or even scavenging for supplies. He survived on whatever food he found while scavenging. Well that and the food Lilly gave him which was initially from the rations the group had before they robbed the car.

"We have to go through this again?" Lee asked.

"Oh I'm sorry sir." Kenny replied. "Would eating that food be too low for someone of your prestige?"

"Look I'm Lee." Kenny said in a mocking voice. "I'm so good I saved a guy from a meat locker who wants to rip my guts out and I won't eat any food from a trailer that was sitting abandoned on the side of the road!"

Lee slowed his pace slightly. What Kenny said had struck a nerve of some kind.

"You have to bring up Larry again? In this situation?"

"Yes I do Lee, because you could have gotten us killed in there. Just like you could have gotten us killed with that stupid suggestion to leave the food in that station wagon. I mean what if Larry had turned? What if we hadn't raided that car?"

"What if!? What if!?" Lee shouted back. "You want a what if Kenny? Alright what if Duck had been bitten back in the Pharmacy?"

"He wasn't" Kenny retorted.

"What if the St. John's had killed Katjaa before we escaped that meat locker?"

"They didn't!"

"And what if someone was actually coming back to that car in the woods and because of what we did they died of starvation."

At this Kenny went silent. Lee felt sorry for him. He knew that Kenny was still holding on to a lot of guilt. Though he tried to hide it Kenny felt guilty for attempting to kill Larry in the meat locker. He even felt guilty for stealing the supplies from the station wagon and He especially felt guilty about what had happened to Shawn Greene.

"My point is." Lee said in a much calmer voice. "You can't live your life based on what if's…. and you can't justify your actions on them either."

Kenny appeared angry but Lee detected a hint of sadness in his eyes.

"Now come on. Let's get these meds before any walkers decided to jump in on our conversation."

* * *

Lee put his hands over his face. They had been able to recover a lot of supplies but that did not stop Kenny and Lilly from giving him an earful. What made things worse was that the whole group had gotten in on it. Even Doug gave his two cents.

Lee walked out near where Clementine was playing with chalk. At least she always seemed calm. He looked around and noticed Duck was nowhere to be found.

_Strange_ He thought

"Things are coming to a head." A familiar voice said from behind.

Lee turned to see Carly.

"You could say that." He replied.

"Well I think you did good today and I find myself thinking that most days." Carly said.

"Thanks" Lee replied.

"Um Lee can we talk?"

"We are talking."

"I mean in private." She replied.

"Lee you got a second?" Asked another voice from behind.

Lee turned around to see Lilly had poked her head out her room door.

Lee looked to Lilly and then back at Carly.

"uhhhhhh" was all that came out.

"It's okay" Carly said. "Come find me after."

Lee watched as Carly headed up the stairs to the balcony. He then turned around and headed toward Lilly's room.

Upon entering he noticed Lilly was sitting on the bed massaging her temples.

"That was something huh?" Lee asked.

"He pressed in much harder this time." She replied.

Lee took a seat on the chair in front of Lilly's bed.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

Lilly looked him straight in the eye which told him the matter was serious.

"What I'm about to tell you cannot leave this room. Not yet anyway." She said.

Lee gulped as the words left her mouth. The situation suddenly felt tense.

"There is a thief among us." She said.

"What are you talking about?"

"Someone's been stealing our medical supplies."

"No they haven't the inventory shows we have just as much as expected." Lee stated.

Lilly's eyes moved away from him for a moment which made Lee realize she knew something he didn't.

"I keep my own." She said finally.

"What?"

"I keep my own stock of supplies just in case we run out."

"You kept your own supply a secret from the group?" Lee asked.

"I know how it sounds but it's so we don't run out. We should always keep items in reserve just in case." Lilly replied.

"Just in case your father runs out of nitroglycerine pills?"

Lilly's eyes averted him again.

"What's that got to do with anything?" She asked.

"Everything! The reason you don't want to leave is because you're worried about him."

"That's not true. We have a good set up here and we got food now. We have no reason to leave." She said.

"We have plenty reason to leave. Those bandits in the woods alone could be reason enough to get out of here."

"What are you on Kenny's side now?" She asked.

"There are no sides. And no I don't think we should leave either."

"Then why are we even having this conversation?"

"Because you need to be honest with yourself and with the group." Lee stated.

Lilly bit her lip and once again was trying to avoid eye contact with him.

Finally she put her head down and looked at the floor.

"What if something happens and we lose everything? I almost lost my dad in that meat locker Lee. I'm not going to take the risk of losing him again."

"We all take risk every day. Keeping your dad here won't guarantee his safety." Lee said.

Lilly didn't respond. She simply kept staring at the ground.

Lee got up to leave and only then did she direct her attention to him.

"Where are you going?"

"To see if I can track down those stolen supplies." He replied.

"Personally though I hope you're wrong on this one"

Lilly looked back at the ground.

"So do I."

* * *

Carly watched as Lee exited the motel room. He had been in there longer than expected but she assumed Lilly had an important reason for wanting to speak with him. She watched as he walked up the steps and walked up to her on the balcony.

"So what did Lilly want?" She asked.

"She thinks someone is stealing supplies. I'm gonna look into it." He replied.

"Thanks for doing that."

The two shared a somewhat awkward silence for a moment. "What I wanted to say was I've been thinking a lot, about you."

Carly felt her insides turn upside down as the words left her mouth.

"I think about you too." Came the reply.

Carly smiled.

"Well our group is small."

"You're small."

She leaned against the railing and looked down at the motel.

"You're a convicted killer." She said.

Lee gasped "Carly?"

"I think it's time the group knew." She stated.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"Not because you're a bad man or because they have a right to know. I actually think the opposite of those two things. However every time Larry gets mad at you I can't help but think he's gonna shout it out for all to hear. Better if they hear it from you."

Lee seemed in deep thought. However Carly knew this was for the best. If Lee was open about what he had done then Larry wouldn't have anything to use against him.

"I'll do it." He said.

Carly smiled. Suddenly she was hit by an array of emotion towards Lee. She moved closer and got on her tip toes so she could give him a kiss on the cheek. She held back from aiming for his lips.

"Don't call me small" she whispered in his ear.

He seemed surprised and happy at the same time.

"Is there anything else you need to talk about before you do this Lee?" She asked.

"Not now I'll come back after I've told them." He replied.

Lee headed down the stairs as Carly couldn't seem to take her eyes off him. When she finally did however she looked over to where Doug was working on the wall. He was staring at her and even from this distance she could see the sadness in his eyes.

_This is gonna be hard_ she thought to herself

* * *

*Bang* *Bang* *Bang*

Lilly let loose as many bullets as she could. It had all happened so fast. Lee had shown her the bag of stolen meds and then the bandits had attacked. At this point it seemed like an endless flow of them were emerging from the forest and invading their home.

Lilly ducked behind the wall to reload. As she did she saw her father hiding behind a red dumpster. Behind him were Clementine, Duck and Katjaa. She was about to assist them when she saw Lee shoot both bandits nearby. He then signaled for them to come to the RV. Clementine made it safely but Katjaa and Duck were attacked by a walker.

Lilly aimed down the sites but couldn't get a shot which she was sure wouldn't hit either Katjaa or Duck. Just then however Larry appeared behind the walker and smashed it's head against the same bookshelf that Katjaa had fallen on.

"Lilly, get in the RV!" Lee called from below.

She looked across the motor inn. Bandits were still coming from the woods and more walkers could be seen approaching from the horizon.

"Lilly! Last Chance! Get down here!" Lee called again.

"Crap!" Lilly shouted as she ran down and jumped in the RV.

Kenny immediately floored it once she was in… or slightly before she got in. She wasn't sure.

Once inside however she realized what had just happened. It was all gone. The motor inn, the food, the medicine! Everything was gone….. and someone who was on this RV was responsible.

* * *

**A/N Thanks for all who made it to the end. If you have been following from chapter 1 you may realize I am trying to show the differences people like Larry and Travis make because they are alive. Larry stopped the walker from biting Duck which is kind of ironic seeing as Kenny was the one who wanted to kill Larry. Thank you all for reading and God bless**


	9. Long Road, short fuses

**Disclaimer: These characters belong to the Walking Dead game which is the property of Robert Kirkmen and Telltale games.**

**A/N Hey guys. I'm still on vacation but had some downtime so decided to release another installment. I honestly didn't expect so many reactions to chapter 8. Thank you all for the reviews and God bless.**

* * *

"Someone in here caused this." Stated Lilly

Kenny replied with something while driving the RV but she paid him no heed.

"Lee found a bag of supplies hidden outside the wall."

All eyes turned to Lee.

"It's true" He said.

Lilly turned to her first suspect. "So Carley is there something you want to say?"

"Please" She replied.

"We have to get it out of you then."

"Why Carley?" Lee butted in

"She's always so eager to see what we found. She never talks about her family. She could be related to those bastards for all we know."

"My family was not a bunch of meth ridden forest people. They were Lutheran for crying out loud!"

"You're not saying it wasn't you."

"It wasn't me!?"

"Look maybe we should vote or something." Ben suddenly added.

Lilly looked down at the teen.

"Vote! What?" Lilly asked. Ben looked as though he was on the witness stand.

He continued to make ridiculous suggestions.

"Ben just chill out" Travis butted in.

"Listen we can deal with this later." Said Lee

"Yeah we'll stop somewhere, eat and deal with it then."

Lilly thought for a moment and suddenly an idea struck her. "Was it both of you?"

"What?!" Both Carley and Ben shouted

"I've seen you two together. Was it both of you!?"

"Look just let me out, I didn't do it but I don't like this. I don't like where this is headed." Ben sputtered out.

"Ben what are you talking about?" Travis asked again.

Lilly's plan seemed to be working. Now it was time to move in for the kill.

"Look me in the eyes and tell me you didn't have anything to do with it." She directed this at Ben.

Carley tried to defend him but just then they all heard something hit the front of the RV, though it may have been the other way around.

"What's going on up there?" asked Lilly.

"I hit something we gotta stop." Kenny replied.

"All right well we can deal with this now, then" Said Lilly as the RV came to a stop.

"Kenny is it safe?" Asked Lee

"Should be."

"Everybody out!" Lilly shouted.

"Lilly….." Lee began as she headed out the RV.

She would hear none of it. She would find out who the traitor was one way….. or the other.

"Mark ahhhh maybe you should just stay inside." Lee called.

"I got much of a choice?" came the reply.

In truth it was a God-given miracle that Mark even made it to the RV. He had actually limped his way up the stairs as Lee and Carley provided cover fire.

"You know what we shouldn't just kick you out, we should hear what everybody thinks." Lilly said causing Lee to realize that his attention would be better used on the current situation.

"I think you should chill out." Ben shouted.

"Hey you watch how you talk to her!" Larry shouted.

"Dad I've got this" Replied Lilly.

"You should have told me someone was stealing our supplies!" He shouted back "I would've handled the situation."

"I wasn't sure someone was until Lee found the bag."

"Wait! Lee found the bag of supplies." Larry stated. "Wonder how he knew where to look?"

_Oh great _Lee thought. Not that he was surprised. Whenever something went wrong Larry always seemed to suspect him.

"It wasn't Lee dad!" Lilly retorted before Lee could. "He helped me confirm my suspicions."

"What?!" Larry turned to his daughter in shock. "You told him and not me?"

"Dad….."

"No! Don't dad me! How could you leave me in the dark about all this?"

"Dad calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down."

"No Larry you seriously we don't have any nitroglycerin pills here. If you have a heart attack here you could die!" It was Lee's voice which said it.

"Since when do you care?" Larry replied

"Lee's right dad…." Lilly tried to say

"Oh of course he is. As far as this group's concerned this guy can do no wrong. But I know better!"

Lee knew what Larry was talking about, but at this point in this situation he honestly didn't care.

"I don't care what he did before!" Someone shouted from behind Larry.

The voice belonged to Kenny who had now dealt with the walker.

"Wait you know?" asked Larry

"We all know." Said Doug "And we don't care."

"Bu…. Ahh….. how…" Larry was suddenly at a lost for words.

Lee bore a half smile. He felt like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. From now on Larry had nothing on him. Though he seriously doubted that would stop the old man from constantly berating him.

"Carley!" Clementine suddenly shouted causing the smile to suddenly disappear.

Lee looked in shock as he witnessed Lilly's hand raised above her stomach. Within it she held a Glock pointed at Carley.

"No!" Doug shouted as he leaped in front of Carley while simultaneously moving her out of the way.

Lee tackled Lilly and slammed her against the RV.

"Ah!" She shouted. "What the hell Lee?!"

"What the hell Lee?!" shouted Kenny "What the hell were you doing?"

"I was just giving Carley back her gun!" Lilly shouted back.

Lee suddenly felt embarrassed.

"Oh!" He said as he released her.

"Oh." Doug stated as he released Carley.

"What did you think I was going to do? Shoot Carley?" Lilly inquired. She was obviously quite mad

"Uhh of course not." Replied Lee.

"Well you did have a gun pointed at my chest" Carley said.

"It's your gun!" Lilly replied. "I was just giving it back."

The whole group went into an awkward silence. Lilly dropped Carley's gun on the floor which Lee retrieved and handed to Carley.

Just then a few walkers appeared out of the forest.

"Let's go!" Shouted Kenny.

Awkward as it was the entire group got back on the RV. No more questions, no more accusations. Most of them simply found a spot and tried to get some rest.

* * *

_Her eyes nearly went blind as the camera's flashed in front of her._

"_Oh honey you look so pretty tonight." Her mom told her._

"_Mom come on no more pictures."_

"_Aww just a few more you just look so beautiful." Her mom stated as she continued to take pictures." _

"_When's that date of yours arriving anyway. He's…." Her dad stopped to check his watch. "2 minutes and 22 seconds late."_

"_Dad…. he'll be here soon" She said slightly annoyed._

"_Well he's making a terrible first impression. We're on 3 minutes now."_

_Rolling her eyes. She let out a huge sigh. In truth she was a bit nervous. It was not only her prom night but she was going out with a boy she really liked. She looked down at her more than conservative dress. _

_Her mother had shot down every dress she picked out. This was the only one that her mother liked that didn't remind her of a casually dressed nun. _

_*Ding Dong* _

_Her heart skipped a beat and she took a deep breath as the doorbell rang. She walked over to the door to see… that her father had already answered it._

"_Now make sure there isn't any drinking and have her home by 11:00." He was telling him._

"_Dad please!" She nearly shouted._

_Her dad laughed. "Okay have a great time you three." He said as he exited to the kitchen._

_Three!? She thought before noticing there were two men dressed in tuxes, each holding a corsage._

"_Hey Carley" both Lee and Doug said from the door._

_Carley approached the two men. "What is going on?!" She asked._

"_Well we we're supposed to go to the prom, maybe have dinner, do a little dancing." Said Doug_

"_You know it is prom night." Lee stated._

"_You know she technically asked me first." Stated Doug_

"_Well yeah but she's been in to me longer." Lee replied_

"_Hmmm touché, but still you never forget your first."_

"_Yeah but it's the last one that really matters."_

"_Well as the good book says the first shall be last and the last first."_

"_Okay! That's enough!" Shouted Carley causing both men to direct their attention toward her._

"_I'm dreaming again." She said._

"_Right on the money" Lee replied._

"_What does this one mean?" She asked_

"_How should we know?" replied Doug "We're technically just a visual perspective of something buried deep within your own subconscious. _

"_It's about time we got going Carley." Said Lee._

"_Now just wait a minute! You may have gotten the kiss but that does not mean she's going to the prom with you." Doug said_

"_But it's my car" Lee replied_

"_Once again, touche."_

"Will you two stop!" Carley suddenly shouted.

"Stop what?" asked Ben who was sitting close by.

Carley viewed her environment. She was still in the RV with….. everyone staring at her.

"Um nothing just a weird dream." She said.

"Well your weird dream just woke everyone up." Lilly retorted.

"Doesn't matter!" Shouted Kenny from the front. Look's like we got a road block ahead."

Kenny brought the RV to a stop and ordered everyone out.

"Hey Travis help me with Mark will ya?" Lee asked.

The teen obliged and he and Lee assisted Mark down the stairs. They were followed by Ben, Larry, Clementine and Lilly.

"You coming?" Asked Doug as he departed out the RV doors.

Carley nodded at him but waited just a few seconds. That dream had been even stranger than the last….. which she didn't believe was possible.

She didn't have much time to think however. In front of the group stood a massive freighter which would impede any further progress.

Carley let out a deep sigh. _First my subconscious confuses the crap out of me and now this?_

* * *

"Maybe we should take a look around." Ben suggested.

"Yeah" Lee agreed. "Everyone else should just relax."

"I'm coming too" Lilly stated.

Lee was not in any mood to argue. Especially after the events of the night before.

"Fine then um Travis and Ben cover the front and me and Lilly will take the back."

The two boys nodded and headed to search each freight car individually.

"Hey Lee if there is a diner cart or something I think Duck's a bit dehydrated." Kat called.

"I'm fine mom" The young boy replied. "I wanna help search the train."

"Um maybe we just let them make sure it's safe first" Kenny replied.

Lee and Lilly walked around the train.

"So any ideas on how to move this thing?" Lee asked

Lilly didn't reply.

The two came across a car with a walker inside. Lee noticed there was a box of animal crackers conveniently underneath it's legs.

"So how you think we should go about this?" He asked Lilly

Again she remained silent and crossed her arms.

Lee never claimed to be an expert when it came to the silent treatment, but He was no stranger to it either. He leaned on the car so he was now facing Lilly.

"All right, I'm sorry" He said.

At this Lilly uncrossed her arms.

"I can't believe you thought I was going to shoot Carley!" She shouted.

"I know, I know it was stupid to think that." He replied. "I should have known better."

"Well how could you know? Apparently I'm just some crazy dictator who goes around killing anyone who gives me the least bit of lip." She angrily replied. "At least that's what everyone thinks of me."

"It's not like that Lilly." He stated

"Then what's it like? You don't think I know that Kenny would rather there be fewer people on that RV."

Lee took a deep breath. "Kenny wa…" He began to say.

"Before you defend him, did he not shout to leave me behind just before you boarded the RV?"

Lee remained silent. Kenny had said something along those lines. Though in truth he wasn't sure whether Kenny had been serious or not. He had pulled off pretty fast without even checking if Lilly had been present.

"It doesn't matter now." Was all he could say.

"Yes it does matter Lee." She replied. "First he questions every decision I make. Then he tries to smash my dad's head in, and then he tries to leave me behind in the middle of a battle!" Lilly replied.

Lee swallowed hard. Lilly was clearly on one of her rants.

"We still haven't found out who the traitor is either." She went on. "You and me…..

"….Are not gonna do anything." Lee finished the sentence for her.

"What? We have to find out who it was."

"No we don't! It doesn't matter right now. What does matter is trying to get this train out of the way so we can get back in the RV and continue going… er wherever we're going."

Lee stared at the woman before him. She was already mad but that statement had sparked a fire in her eyes. One that he wasn't sure he could quench.

"So what?! We just forget the whole thing?!"

"Yes we forgive and forget which is what you should also do with Kenny. We don't have the luxury to hold on to grudges." Lee replied.

He opened the car door and unbuckled the walker. He then used the same car door to slam its head in until it was nothing more than mush and bone matter.

Retrieving the animal crackers he turned back to Lilly. Who was now closer to where he was standing.

*Slap*

Lee's mouth opened as the sudden pain hit his left cheek.

"That's for thinking I was gonna shoot Carley" She said.

Lee put his left hand where she had slapped him. "Fair enough" He replied.

"Hey guys." Ben called from behind Lilly causing their attention to turn to him.

"I think we have a problem."

* * *

"This thing still works?" A shocked Kenny asked as he entered the front of the train.

Lee and Travis had just taken out the dead body which was sitting in the front of the train. Though he realized the man had never been a walker.

"Ask the conductor here." He said referring to Ben.

Lee had found some instructions printed nearby but the page had been ripped off which made it impossible to read.

"Looks like some levers and nobs used to start this thing." Lilly said as she opened the panel.

"Don't mess with it!" Shouted Kenny. "You may make things worse."

Lilly didn't answer. Instead she simply left the room. Lee followed, clipboard in hand.

"We gotta find a way to read these instructions." He said.

"Yeah I'm sure you'll figure something out." She replied. Her tone was calm but he couldn't shake the feeling that she was still angry about something."

"Hey guys" Travis called from in front of them.

The two walked up to him to see he had opened the engine compartment. Inside mounted on the wall was a spanner, monkey wrench, and a spike remover. Lee took the monkey wrench while Lilly took the spike remover. Leaving the Spanner for Travis.

"Good job finding these." Lee told him.

"Thanks" He replied.

Lee looked back the clipboard and noticed something he hadn't before. The page that was ripped off had contained instructions on how to start the train. However he could just barely see a fade of what the instructions were supposed to be. Then the thought struck him like a bolt of lightning.

"A leaf rubbing!" He accidently shouted.

"A what rubbing?" Lilly asked back

"What? Oh nothing…. Um one of you got a pencil?"

Travis shook his head.

"I think I saw one in the RV" said Lilly. "What do you need it for?"

"To read these instructions so we could start this thing." He replied.

"Well if it would help us get out of here I'll run go get it." She replied.

As she left Lee still realized she seemed a bit ticked, though at the moment finding out why was not at the top of his priority list.

* * *

Lilly walked up the stairs which led to the inside of the vehicle. She immediately looked right and saw what she came for. A fully sharpened pencil was sitting right in the front cupholder. She grabbed it and headed for the door; though she noticed it was blocked at the moment by her father's body.

"We should leave Lilly." He said plainly.

At first she thought he was joking, but when she looked in his eyes she saw that every ounce of that statement was serious.

"Come on dad. Where would we go?" She asked.

"Anywhere. That idiot left the keys, we could take this RV and just keep driving." Came the reply.

"We have a group here."

"We'll find another group. Not like this one wants either of us."

Lilly thought to herself. Part of what he said had affected her. It was true that she was feeling more and more unwanted here. The fact that the group thought she had snapped and was going to kill Carley was like the icing on the cake. Even Lee had thought she would pull the trigger. There was nothing really keeping her here like there was at the motor inn. There was no close pharmacy which had a large stock of her dad's pills, room with a bed, and no one other than her father that she really had any ties to.

Yet at the same time something Lee had said about a week earlier was holding her back from just turning around and pulling off with her father. _We're a family _He had said. Even if it seemed like they all had turned against her, these people were members of her group or as Lee would put it, her family. She was not about to abandon them.

"No dad! It'd be foolish to just pick up and go. We have a group, we have weapons, and if things work out we got this train. That's more than many have probably got in this world. I'm not about to throw that all away." She replied.

"It would be better to get away from this group." Larry said.

"You mean it would be better to get away from Lee."

Larry gave his daughter a blank stare. He had been quiet ever since Lee had revealed that everyone was aware of his past. She knew he was cooking up some kind of plan. She just didn't think it would be this drastic.

Since it seemed like her father had no more to say, Lilly left the RV so they could get to work on that train.

* * *

Larry watched as his daughter handed Lee the pencil which the man used to draw something. He wasn't sure what.

_Why can't she just listen for once?_ He thought.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed Katjaa had crept up on him.

"Um Larry" she said.

"Yeah what do you want?" He replied.

"Well I just wanted to thank you for protecting me and Duck back there."

Larry was awe struck. He didn't ever remember getting thanked by anyone but his daughter.

"Uhh… well…. Of course.. don't mention it." He replied.

Katjaa smiled and walked back over to where the children were.

Larry felt the sides of his lips bend upwards. He tried to stop it but was too late as a full fledge smile appeared on his large face. He turned to face the forest so the group wouldn't see.

He wasn't about to let them think he was going soft.

* * *

**A/N Thanks to all who made it to the end. Yes I made Larry the one who wanted to leave as opposed to Lilly. Thanks again and God bless**


	10. Train's moving, Lee's staying still

**Disclaimer: These characters belong to the Walking Dead game which is the property of Robert Kirkmen and Telltale games.**

**A/N Hey guys thank God I had a safe trip back from vacation. I really enjoyed myself. Thanks for all your reviews and I thank **_**Fried-Chicken-Nisha**_** for leaving review wishing me a nice and relaxing vacation. **

* * *

_This must be what immigrants feel like when they cross the border _Thought Lee. The entire group minus Kenny and Travis was crammed into the back cart, which in truth had more room than the RV but was currently about a quarter filled with boxes and what appeared to be Chuck's living quarters.

At first Lee had been cautious about letting him join them, but after a few minutes he realized Chuck was just the average hobo living in a train.

"It's so nice to meet someone normal for a change" Kat had put it. Lee couldn't help but agree.

"Wo look how fast everything is whizzing by." Duck said.

Lee smiled; nothing seemed to dampen this boy's spirits.

"Don't get too close to the edge Duck." His mother warned him.

"I won't." He replied.

"Must be hard having to take care of four children." said Chuck

"Four?" Lee replied.

"I'm counting those Stone Mountain fellas." Chuck turned to Ben. "No offense son."

Ben didn't reply.

"We do all right. Plus those two pretty much take care of themselves." Lee stated. Though he knew he was kind of stretching the truth when it came to Ben at least.

Chuck leaned close the edge and viewed the outside world.

Lee turned his attention to the rest of the group. Larry had taken the opportunity to get some sleep, while Duck was giving Clementine an earful because he thought he saw a squirrel outside.

_Better her than_ me Lee thought to himself.

The rest were all quiet though Lee couldn't blame them. It had been a long day.

Looking over to the corner he saw Lilly hunched up against the wall near the door and decided to head over to her.

She didn't seem to notice as her eyes remained glued to the ground below.

"Lilly" He called breaking her out of her trance.

She looked up but showed no change of expression.

Since she didn't acknowledge his greeting with one of her own he decided to jump write in.

"So we gonna talk about this or what?" He asked.

"Talk about what?" She replied.

"Why you're still angry."

Lilly rolled her eyes and looked back at the ground. "Well you did slam me against an RV." She replied finally.

"I thought we were past this."

"Well you thought wrong." She said as she once again stared at him.

Lee remained silent. He had learned from experience that it was better to let a woman finish what she had to say uninterrupted.

"You actually thought I was going to kill a member of our group. I expected that from everyone else but not from you."

Lee took a moment. Had he missed something? Thinking back he realized that in the past he had hardly taken sides. Though at the farm Lilly had mentioned he was supporting her by doing so. Perhaps she was angry he had not given her the benefit of the doubt.

"I'm sorry but it had nothing to do with you. I saw the gun and just reacted. Plus… you were pointing it at Carley." He said

"I told you….." She started to say.

"I know, I know" Lee interrupted "You were giving her back her gun, but still I mean it was Carley."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She replied.

"Well there has always seemed to be some kind of underlining tension between you to."

"There has not!" Lilly defended

"Oh really?" Lee asked "So why were dead set on pinning the motor inn incident on her?"

Lilly went silent after he asked that question. She seemed to be in deep thought.

"I mean you really pressed hard against her." He said.

"Kenny has his family, you have Clementine, I'm not going to accuse my own father, and Travis protected him in the meat locker. That only left Carley and Ben."

"Yeah but your reasoning for accusing her was week at best. You actually had a better chance against Ben but you sort of just glanced over him and kept on pressing against her." Lee stated.

"And you just rode in to protect her like she was a damsel in distress and you were prince charming." Replied Lilly.

That statement seemed out of place. What did his defense of Carley's innocence have to do with Lilly's anger?

"I really didn't think she had anything to do with it. In fact when I informed her of your suspicion she seemed just as shocked as I was."

At this Lee noticed a sudden change in Lilly's position. The change which could result in another slap. He realized almost immediately the mistake he had made.

"You told her!?"

Lee gestured with his hands for her to keep her voice down. The two had been whispering but that remark was nearly a full blown yell which had caused everyone's attention to turn to them. Well almost everyone's since Larry was still out cold.

"I thought she could help." He replied trying to calm Lilly down.

"Of course you did." She stated.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lee asked.

"You know what just forget it." She replied as she walked past him and went to sit over by her father.

Lee was more confused now then he had been before the conversation. Ironically enough Lilly seemed more ticked off now than she was before. Looking around the room, he noticed mostly everyone was looking at him probably trying to figure out what had just transpired.

Lee had no answer for them. He himself had no clue what had just happened. He turned and headed for the door.

_Perhaps I should see what Travis is up to_.

* * *

The wind in his air was a good feeling indeed. Much better than being crammed inside that cart.

It wasn't just the space that bothered him. The minute he stepped in it was like everyone was staring right into his soul.

_Why Ben? _Travis thought to himself as he leaned against the railing.

Ben knew that the young man could not keep a secret to save his life.

He had known ever since they first met. The two had stopped to get something to eat after band practice and had begun talking. During their conversation Ben mentioned his affections for a girl in Travis' class.

The minute Ben had told him, it was as though a time bomb had been placed in his heart. He felt the urge to tell everyone, even the strangers which passed him by as he walked home from school. The bomb seemed to expand when he got home that night. Even in slumber he dreamed of revealing his friends secret to the whole world.

The next day Travis was trying his best to not tell anyone. However during math class Joe Fuhler who was sitting next to him asked to borrow a pencil and Travis replied with "What? I don't know anything about Ben liking Agnes!"

He could still remember Ben's face when he found out. It was a God given miracle that Ben had come to forgive him and that they were still friends today.

"Enjoying the fresh air?" Asked a nearby voice causing Travis to cease his walk down memory lane.

Looking up he saw lee had joined him.

"Um…. Yeah." He replied. He suppressed the urge to simply shout why he was out here.

"So how are things with Lilly?" He asked instead.

Lee gave him a strange look.

"How do you know about that?"

"Well you two were pretty close to the door and I kind of overheard." Replied the teen.

Lee rested his elbow on the nearby railing. "I don't know." He said. "She's still mad about something… I just have to figure out what."

_Really you couldn't figure it out? _Travis thought to himself.

" I know it has something to do with Carley" Lee stated. "I just can't figure out what's going on between those two."

"More like who's going on between those two." Travis said under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing…..er I'm sure she'll calm down soon." He told Lee.

"So how's everything?" Lee asked him. "You've seemed kind of off lately.

"uummm off? I haven't been off…. Why would you think I was off….. which I'm not." Travis barely got out the words.

"Uh you okay there?" Lee asked.

"Of course I'm okay…. Why wouldn't I be okay…. I mean we did just lose the motor inn….. so I guess I'm not okay….. no wait I'm okay… of course I am." His nerves were currently having their way with him.

"Okay then Travis you don't have to tell me anything" Lee replied.

Travis nodded and was grateful for his friend's trust.

As Lee turned to go Travis called out to him.

"Lee!" He shouted causing the man's full attention to turn to him.

He took a deep breath and prepared himself for what was to come.

"I have something to tell you."

* * *

_That's the eleventh time. _Thought Doug, and it had been the eleventh time that he had attempted to move closer to Carley. Yet his nerves would allow no such thing.

_What are you nervous about? She already broke your heart. What more can she do to you? _His mind told him.

Doug breathed hard and made a twelfth attempt to sit next to her. He was successful though she barely seemed to acknowledge his presence.

"Um Carley." He said trying to get her attention.

"Oh hey Doug." She replied.

Doug opened his mouth but the words he intended to use were not interested in leaving.

"Crazy day huh?" came out instead.

"That doesn't begin to describe it." She said.

Doug once again tried to say what he had came here to say but once again his tongue would not allow it.

"I guess not"

Carley stared at him intently.

"Is something bothering you Doug?" She asked.

He swallowed hard and realized that he had to get it out.

"I just wanted to say I'm….. glad you made your choice." He stated.

She appeared confused. "Choice about what?"

"About me or Lee." He replied.

Carley turned away from him and looked to the door where Lee had just departed.

"Don't worry I know." Doug said. "I won't get in the way."

"Doug….." She tried to say but fell silent.

"I guess it was a pretty long shot anyway. A girl like you and a guy like me. Put Lee in the picture and this was bound to happen." He said.

"Nothing really happened." She replied.

"I saw you kiss him on the balcony"

"Yes well….." She began but seemed to be at a loss for words.

"It's fine Carley." Doug gave a light chuckle. "Kind of funny actually, even with this little men left, I still can't get the girl."

Doug looked away and pushed back a tear which was about to flow form his eye.

Suddenly though he felt something warm press against his left cheek. He was filled with sensation when he realized it was Carley's lips. She pulled away and he put his hand on the spot she had kissed.

"Don't sell yourself short." She said "and thanks for putting your life on the line for me back there. You were pretty brave."

Doug couldn't speak, he was too shocked at what had just happened. Carley smiled at him before turning to see that Lee had reentered the room. Doug looked at him. He seemed a tad bit off like he was agitated over something.

Lee said nothing but instead walked over to Ben. The teen got up and followed him outside.

_What was that about? _Doug wondered though in truth he was still thinking of the kiss.

* * *

"What!? You told him Travis?! How could you?" Ben shouted.

"I'd keep my voice down if I were you Ben." Lee replied.

"I'm sorry Ben but I had to tell someone and Lee's a pretty cool guy, I think he'll handle this rationally." He said.

"I could throw you off the train you know." Lee stated.

"What!?" Both teens responded.

"Or I could tell Lilly. She might let you off easy with a bullet to the head."

"NO!" screamed Ben.

"Or maybe we could just stop the train and drop you off like you wanted back in the RV."

"Lee this isn't funny." Travis intervened.

For the first time since the conversation began Ben noticed Lee's slight smirk and realized the man was joking.

"All right. Listen whatever you do don't let Lilly find out it was you." He said.

"That's it?" asked Ben.

"That's it. She's already pretty emotional over everything we've lost. She could lose it if she knew you were responsible for that."

"I was actually thinking of explaining the situation to her." Ben said.

Both men simply stared at him

"I guess not…"

Just then the door opened behind him and a flood of people emerged.

"Wow it's much cooler out here." Said Larry. "Get out my way." He said to no one in particular.

The three stood to the sides to let everyone pass.

"What you three up to?" asked Carley as she passed by.

"Nothing just having a little chat" Replied Lee.

"Ben is everything all right?" She asked.

Ben nearly shouted out a massive apology for allowing her to nearly take the fall for what he had done.

"I'm fine" He simply replied.

"Well I think I'll hang out here for a while." She stated as she leaned against the railing.

"Think I'll check on Clementine" Lee stated as he walked past her. Ben saw the look he gave him.

_You better keep that mouth of yours shut! _Was written all over his face.

* * *

"Excuse me partner." Chuck said as he passed by Lee before heading outside.

Lee looked to see that everyone but Katjaa and the two kids had abandoned the cart. The place suddenly felt huge.

"Hey Lee!" Shouted Duck.

"Yeah Duck?" He asked

The two children approached him. Lee didn't claim to be an expert on kids but he could tell they wanted something.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Well…" Duck started but couldn't seem to finish. For the first time ever Duck appeared to be speechless.

"Go on Duck." Clementine nudged him.

Lee kneeled down to face them both.

"Whatever it is Duck I'll try to get it for you." He said.

The young boy gave an innocent smile which could only lead to a not so innocent question.

"We want you to teach us how to shoot." He said.

"What!?" Lee shouted.

"We want….."

"Don't repeat yourself Duck." Lee said as he stood back up. "Why would you need to learn how to shoot?"

"Well Chuck said if we didn't we were gonna die." said Clementine.

"I'm gonna have a word with Chuck" Lee said as he turned around and started heading for the door.

"Wait Lee" Katjaa called.

He stopped and spun to face her.

"I understand why you're upset. I was too when he came to me. You know I don't like that we all carry guns but after today I realized we all need to. Try as we may we cannot guarantee we'll always be there for the kids. They need to learn how to defend themselves. Please can you teach them?"

Lee stared at her and then back at the children. Duck was still smiling but Clementine looked genuinely concerned.

Lee turned to Katjaa and nodded. "All right I'll teach them." He said.

"Good" She replied "Just wait till I leave the room okay?"

It was as though she kicked him in the face. Encouraging him to teach them how to shoot and then abandoning them.

Once she explained to her son how the gun was not a toy and it was only to be pointed at walkers she simply left the room to join the others, leaving him with the children.

He handed Clementine the gun first. Better to get her out of the way so he could focus on what would be the handful known as Duck.

He placed a glass bottle on the box which read "Show Outlets" and held her ears. He instructed Duck to do the same as Clementine took her first shot.

She complained at first but after about 4 or 5 shots was able to get the bottle. Lee placed another one and had her shoot it down just for good measure.

Then came the boy.

"All right!" Duck Shouted as Lee unwillingly handed him a loaded gun.

"Now Duck remember what you're mother said." He reminded the kid.

"I know it's not a toy." The boy replied.

Lee placed the bottle on the show box while Clementine covered her ears. He did the same for Duck.

"Now remember don't aim to high or…" Lee began to say as Duck let of his first shot.

The bottle shattered immediately and both Lee and Clementine boar faces of pure shock.

"Yeah I got it!" Shouted Duck.

"Ummmmm …. Yeah you did." Lee stated.

Lee placed another bottle on top of the box and then walked back over to Duck.

"Now this time…." Was all he got out, as the boy once again hit the bottle with one shot.

Lee couldn't believe his eyes. Duck was ADHD personified and yet he seemed to have such intense focus here. Suddenly Lee remembered a video he had to watch back in his college days. It had to do with teaching kids who suffered from different mental disorders.

At one point the man in the video had mentioned that kids suffering from Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder were hyper focused when it came to adrenaline rushed activities.

Lee gave a slight laugh. "All right Duck I think you pretty much got this." He said.

"Aww" The boy complained. "I want to shoot some more."

"Later Duck" Lee said as he took the gun from him.

"So Clementine when are you gonna get your hair cut?" Duck asked her.

"SHS!" She responded.

"Hair cut?" Lee asked.

"Chuck said it was too long and she needed it cut."

"I said SHS! Duck." Clementine reminded him.

"That's actually a pretty good idea." Lee said.

"No it's not!" Clementine retorted "I like my hair just the way it is!"

Lee kneeled in front of her. "So do I" He said "but remember how Andy was able to grab your hair? Next time it could be a walker."

The girl looked at Lee then back at Duck who Lee noticed now had a pair of scissors in his hand.

"Chuck said she could use these."

"Duck!" Clementine shouted.

"Come on, sit down so we can get this over with." Said Lee.

Clementine kneeled down and Lee grabbed the scissors from Duck.

"Do you know how to do this?" She asked as Lee began to snip her hair.

"No idea." Replied Lee.

"I'm going to look like a boy." Clementine said.

"So Lee did you shoot that senator guy?" Duck asked from behind.

Lee was awe struck by how casually he asked that question.

"You're parents told you?"

"Yeah so did you shoot him?" Duck replied.

Lee took a deep breath. "No."

"You've killed lots of things now." Clementine butted in. "It doesn't even matter."

"Yes it does!" Lee shouted back. "Killing is bad no matter what. Just because I have to do it doesn't make it good."

Lee looked at Duck then back at Clementine. "Remember kids only kill when it is absolutely necessary." He told them.

Duck nodded and Lee went back to cutting Clementine's hair.

"All right that should do it." He said when he was done.

"Here Lilly gave me some hair thingies for sleeping." She said as she passed the rubber bands to Lee.

Using them he tied her hair back in two.

"Does it look dumb?" She asked.

"No" Lee replied.

"I think you look cute." Duck said.

At this Clementine bore a huge smile. However soon after she covered her cheeks though Lee noticed she was blushing.

"HOLD ON EVERYBODY!" Kenny shouted as the train came to a sudden halt.

Duck flew to the ground and Lee grabbed Clementine to prevent her from falling.

Once the train was stopped he picked up Duck who seemed to be okay. He then turned his attention to the front of the train. He let out a huge sigh as he noticed a massive gas tank was blocking their way.

_Just can't catch a break today. _

* * *

**A/N I know this one was a little long but I wanted to end with the roadblock. Thanks to all who made it to the end. God bless you all.**


	11. Newcomers, old problems

**Disclaimer: These characters belong to the Walking Dead game which is the property of Robert Kirkmen and Telltale games.**

**A/N Hey guys here's another installment. Thank everyone for the reviews of chapter 10. Seemed like a popular chapter. God bless you all.**

* * *

"Aw man did that hurt!"

Lee turned around. He was about to head out to see the obstruction but had been interrupted when someone shouted from behind the boxes in the cart.

"Man…. Is that bleeding…..? Yup that's bleeding."

There it was again. Lee walked around the shoe outlet boxes to find a man lying down holding his head.

"Mark!?" He shouted "What are you doing back here?"

Mark looked up but didn't take his hand off the spot where the cut had formed.

"Oh hey Lee" He said. "Was trying to get some sleep. Katjaa gave me the last of the morphine when we got on the train."

"Oh, man didn't even realize you were back here." Said Lee. "You okay?"

"I'll be fine." He replied. "Whose idea was it to stop a train like that?"

"There's some oil tanks in the way, thank God that we didn't run into them."

"Oh, man this hurts."

"Here let me help" Lee said as he extended a hand.

"No man I got this…. I ain't crippled."

Lee didn't reply to that statement.

"Wait scratch that, I am crippled" Mark said obviously realizing his mistake. "But I ain't useless."

Lee nodded and allowed his friend to inch his way up. However Mark stopped when he sat up and appeared to be looking for something.

"You see my glasses anywhere?" He asked.

Lee looked down near Mark's and saw some black frames. The problem was that the glass inside them had been cracked.

"Um…" Lee began before Mark noticed what item rested by his feet.

"Ah come on man!" He shouted.

He picked them up but Lee could tell he wasn't pleased with the result.

"This is great! Just great!"

"Sorry Mark." Lee stated.

"It's not your fault, but now I can't see beyond two feet!."

Suddenly Lee realized something. Something which had managed to evade him during the conversation.

"So um….. Mark, you've been behind these boxes the whole time?"

Mark kept putting the broken lenses on and off probably trying to tell the difference in his eyesight.

"Uh yeah why?"

"Oh no reason" Lee quickly replied not feeling the need to inform him that just 5 minutes prior two children were firing bullets just two feet away from him. That morphine must have been pretty powerful stuff for him to sleep through that.

"Those barrels ain't filled with milk, Charles!" Lee heard Kenny shout.

_Not another argument._ He thought

"Go man I'll catch up" Mark said apparently noticing Lee's interest in the conversation between the two men.

Lee nodded and headed outside where the group had already gathered.

* * *

"That's gasoline or diesel; something that's going to explode."

"You gotta…." Charles began before Lilly cut him off.

"Maybe we could find a way to detach that tank." She said.

"Oh and just how we going to do that? You just happen to bring a spare blow torch with you?"

"Just saying we could try." She replied surprisingly calm.

"Well unless you got something useful to say just keep it to yourself." Kenny retorted.

"Hey watch it!" Larry jumped in.

"Yo, you keep screaming like that and you're gonna get your face chewed off." A voice from above called.

Kenny looked up to see a rather short male with a much taller female standing on the highway.

"Are you guys gonna be trouble? Because we could have just kept walking." The woman said.

"No we're friendly" Lee's voice said from behind.

"That's what everybody says." She replied.

"We know." He replied back

The two started to talk amongst themselves but after a moment turned back to the group.

"You guys having a little trouble with your train?" The man asked.

"Yeah you're standing in front of it." Replied Kenny.

"Dude, it's a wreck. It's not so bad from up here. Send your leader up to have a look."

Kenny reached behind him to make sure his gun was in a position where he could grab it quickly, just in case.

"All right, I'll be back soon." He told Katjaa.

"Wait a minute." Lilly said. "They said they wanted to speak to the leader."

"Yeah, that's why I'm gonna go up there." Kenny retorted.

"So you just promote yourself now?" Said Lilly.

"Don't start with me little miss priss, I'm go…" Kenny was saying before Doug jumped in.

"Um guys in case you haven't noticed." He said as he pointed above them.

Kenny looked up to see that somewhere in-between his conversation with Lilly, Lee had climbed the ladder and was now in a discussion with the two strangers. What was even more surprising was that Clementine was halfway up herself.

* * *

"Oh my…. You guys have a kid!?" Shouted Omid. "Do you know how long it's been since I've seen a kid!? What's your name?"

"Clementine." She replied.

"What are you doing up here?" Lee asked.

She didn't answer as Omid still seemed to be in a state of shock.

"Well this is great! See things are starting to look up. He told Christa."

"Hmm.. you're not her dad, is he down there?"

Lee was surprised. Most people he had run into thought Clementine was his daughter.

"Is it that obvious?" He asked

"To me."

"Well no he's not down there, I found her on my way to prison." He stated deciding to get everything out in the open right now.

"Cool got any tats?" Omid asked.

"No I never got there." He replied

"So everybody down there, they're cool?" Christa asked him.

Lee thought to himself for a moment. There was so many ways he could have answered that question. Maybe he should have told them of Ben's betrayal, Lilly's anger issues, Doug's constant explaining of everything, or Larry's….. well being Larry. However in the end he decided to play it safe.

"Well we just met Chuck but the rest have been with us for a while." He replied.

"It's the new people you have to worry about." She said.

"Used to loved meeting new people." Stated Omid.

"Listen we're sorry for everything that happened to you guys but the train seems pretty cool. We ca…."

"Um Omid." Christa butted in before turning her attention to Lee. "We'll help you try and get it down but if we see anything we don't like we're going down the road alone."

Lee nodded but before heading back down he figured he'd look around a bit. There wasn't much though just a role of yellow tape which he found in a Federal Rescue Service vehicle.

He placed the tape in his pocket and then headed down to introduce the newcomers to the rest of the group.

* * *

Chuck watched as the four bodies descended down the ladder. He wasn't sure what to make of it. The group had accepted him relatively quickly but then again he did live in the train. Still the fact that they didn't kill him or force him out was something.

"This is Christa and Omid." Lee stated.

Chuck didn't say anything and was joined by the rest of the group in an awkward silence.

"Well uh we just wanted to say hi…" Omid stated "… and the train looks great. We could help you get it running again."

"But we're not looking for charity." Christa added.

Lilly walked up to Lee and stood just in front of him. "Let me guess they're joining us?" She asked him.

"Gotta problem with that?" Christ asked.

"Wasn't talking to you." Lilly replied.

"Well I'm talking to you."

"Listen…"

"Wo, wo, wo," Lee intervened "Let's just all take a minute here."

"Right now we just gotta worry about getting that tanker down. We can discuss this later." He stated.

Lilly looked to Christa then back at Lee. Chuck was behind her but he could tell she wasn't particularly happy.

"Whatever." She said as she walked away.

"Well we can help move the tanker" Omid said. "And maybe I could help with the train."

"Well I guess I should show you how it works, then." Said Kenny.

Chuck watched as everyone dispersed and sort of did their own thing. Since he was new and wasn't sure what the group did during leisure time, he simply got out his guitar and started playing. If anything at least it would lighten the mood.

* * *

Lee looked around. It was quiet...for once. Carley was talking with Christa and Clementine, while Kenny was showing most of the members how to drive the train. Ben and Travis stood atop the train looking for any signs of trouble. While Chuck provided the entertainment. Yup things were starting to look up. Even Mark was out on his crutches attempting to hold his weight with one foot on the ground. He was failing miserably however.

Only Lilly and Larry seemed to be doing nothing as they leaned against the railing of the train. Lee looked to his right and saw the abandoned station. At least he hoped it was abandoned. Kenny had mentioned someone should take a look. He wasn't doing anything so he decided to head over.

"Can I follow you over there?" asked a small voice from behind.

He turned to see Clementine. "You don't like the new girl?" He asked.

"I do…. But it's like we're a team." She replied.

Lee agreed they were a team.

"Then I'm coming too." Said another not so small voice. Lee turned to his right to see Duck running towards him."

"Wasn't your dad showing you how to work the train?" Asked Lee.

"Yeah but it got boring so I came out here."

Lee chuckled. _ADHD personified_ he thought

"Uhh I don't know Duck?" he said.

"I'm still Robin right?"

"Well yeah but…."

"All right I'll just ask my mom and be right back." The young boy said as he sprinted over to where his mother was standing.

Lee wasn't sure about this. There could be people inside that station, or walkers. Having two kids may have not been the best idea.

"Robin?" asked Clementine.

"Oh… uh just a little game we were playing back at the motor inn." Lee replied.

The little girl put her head down as if in deep thought. "Well if he's Robin then I get to be batgirl." She said finally.

"Not you too?" Replied Lee

"She said it's okay!" Duck shouted as he came running back.

Lee looked up to where Katjaa was standing. She gave him a nod in agreement.

"Well all right, but stay close." Lee warned.

Duck nodded and soon the trio was heading for the train station. Lee felt his nerves hit as they got close, but then again with batgirl and Robin at his side…. What could go wrong?

* * *

"All right well that's about all I can teach you." Kenny said to Omid.

"Well thanks man maybe we could take shifts." Omid said back

"Maybe…" Kenny replied

"Well I'm gonna go outside. Thanks again." Omid stated as he and Doug left the front of the train.

They would be replaced however by Katjaa who walked in only a few moments after the two men departed.

"Hey hun." She said as she walked in.

"Hey" He replied. "So everything outside looking good?"

"It's quiet which is a nice change." She replied.

"Really? Duck ain't out there talking up a storm?" Kenny said with a laugh. "Where is Duck anyway?"

"Um…." Katjaa seemed to be searching for an answer. "He's with Lee and Clementine." She said finally.

Kenny felt slightly annoyed that his son had left in the middle of a training session to be with Lee.

"Well of course he is." He said.

"Hun?" Came the reply

"Why would he wanna spend time with his old man when he could spend time with Lee."

"Come on Ken."

"No, it's true. You remember that night when we came back from the dairy?"

"I've been trying not to."

"Well I was the one who despite Lee's advice, who got us that food….. but Duck thanked him."

"He did save him from Andy that night." Kat replied

"Then one day I find Duck and Clementine coloring together and guess what? He's drawing a picture of batman.

"So?" Kat asked.

"Batman was bla…. Err Urban in the picture. So I ask him and he says Lee's batman."

Katjaa gave a slight chuckle after hearing that.

"Well you know he does have a vivid imagination."

"It ain't funny Kat. I feel like I do all the work and Lee gets all the glory." Kenny replied. "You see what Lee pulled back there. Heading up the ladder like he was the leader of this group. He didn't even tell anyone."

"Maybe he was just tired of you and Lilly fighting."

"I tell you if Lee wasn't in bed with that woman he might see how her decisions would have gotten us killed."

"In bed with her?" Asked Katjaa.

"Oh come on hun, siding with her all the time, she always inviting him to her room. She tells him things she even keeps from her own father. Read in between the lines."

"Kenny I doubt Lee is "in bed with Lilly." She replied. "She was sneaking him food. You told me that."

"Well maybe she was sneaking him something else on the side." He replied.

"Plus I think he has feelings for Carley." She replied.

"I thought Doug liked Carley?"

"That wouldn't stop most men. Plus I think she has feelings for him as well." Kat stated.

"Well anyway, his love life isn't our concern; what is our concern is Duck looking up to him like he's some sort of super hero."

"Kids need someone to look up to Kenny."

"Who's side you on anyway?" Kenny asked.

Katjaa walked over and hugged her husband. "I'm always on your side Ken but this whole who's the leader thing has gotten out of hand. Lee's just trying to maintain some sort of peace in the midst of all the bickering. I doubt he thinks himself as the leader of this group or that he even wants to be."

Kenny smiled. She always did know how to make him feel better. He looked out the window and saw that everyone was busy… well except for Lilly and Larry who were now sitting down near the forest.

"You know honey we may be here a bit and this pilot room is pretty spacious."

"And just where might you be going with this?" She replied playfully.

Kenny leaned over and kissed his wife on the lips.

"Where do you think I'm going with this?"

* * *

"So what are we looking for anyway?" asked Clementine

In truth Lee wasn't really sure. "Something to deal with that tank."

"Looks like it's time for more investigating then." Said Duck.

It didn't take long for them to find a small petrol tank with a blowtorch attached to it. However it was behind a locked gate which Lee wasn't sure he could open. Even with a gun.

"It's locked up pretty tight but there is a small space on the top."

"Looks like a job for Robin!" Shouted Duck.

"Nah I think batgirl's got this one." Said Clementine.

"Now don't argue" Lee said.

"Tell you what I'll boost you up first and then Duck okay?"

"Okay…." Duck agreed.

Lee pushed both children above the bars though he knew it was really unnecessary as there was only one set of keys but still as long as it made the kids happy.

"Now get the keys." Lee told Clementine.

The little girl stood there seemingly in stasis.

"Come on scoot." He said.

"Clementine?" asked Duck.

"Behind you!" She shouted.

Lee turned around to see a walker approaching just a few feet away. He grabbed his gun but just then another walker approached from his left causing the weapon to fall on the ground below.

Lee pushed the second walker to the side and began backing up to the door. He had no weapon but he knew if he could reach the monkey wrench he would have a chance. The two closed in on him however. He attempted to punch them back but that prove useless. Suddenly the closest one grabbed him and attempted to chew his face off. Lee struggled to keep him back as the other one moved in for the kill.

"Lee!" Clementine yelled.

Lee tried to push it back but with one walker on him and the other closing in…. he didn't see much of a chance.

The second walker stood on the side of the other and moved his head in for the killing bite.

Lee tried with all his might to push the other one off but it was not happening. His thoughts immediately turned to the children. He had failed to protect them.

*Bang*

One shot. That was all and both walkers fell to the ground dead.

Lee clutched his knees and breathed heavy. Looking at the children he saw that it was Duck who had fired the shot ending both the walkers at once. But how?

Looking closer at the bodies he noticed that Duck had fired at just the right moment for the bullet to enter ones brain and out the others.

_God guided the bullet _thought Lee.

"Thanks Duck….. I mean Robin." Said Lee.

"Yeah I got em!" Duck shouted "I got em both!"

"Yeah you did." Lee replied

"Can we just get out of here?" Clementine said as she backed away from the stench of the two bodies.

Lee smiled, it was cute that she as still disgusted by the smell after all this time. Suddenly he noticed something move in the corner which wiped the smile right off his face.

"Clementine!" He shouted causing the girl to turn around.

She stood frozen in place as the monster moved in.

"The keys Duck now!" Shouted Lee but the young boy seemed as though he didn't hear. He was just as frozen as Clementine.

"Duck! Clementine!" He shouted at them both. Neither seemed to be able to move.

The walker bent over and reached its bony hands to claim its prey.

"Clementine!"

*Bang*

The walker suddenly fell backwards on to the floor. Lee looked to his right to see Duck with the gun raised just slightly above Clementine's own head.

The boy was sweaty and breathing heavy. He turned to Lee and a smile suddenly showed up on his face.

"You saved me!" Clementine shouted as she ran up and gave Duck a hug.

The smile left his face and was replaced by a look of shock and embarrassment.

"Uhhh…." Was all that came out of his mouth.

Clementine let go and smiled up at her rescuer. She tiptoed and gave him a peck on the cheek. To which he seemed even more shocked and confused.

"Thanks Duck." She said.

The boy placed his hand on his left cheek where she had kissed him. "Um…. No problem." He replied as the smile reappeared on his face.

Lee bore a smile as well. "Now about those keys."

"Oh yeah" Said Clementine as she grabbed the keys and handed them two him.

"What's going on? I thought I heard gunshots." A voice said from outside.

The voice belonged to Christa who removed the monkey wrench and propped the door up herself.

"We're fine" Lee replied

"Oh really? You and a couple of eight year olds against three of them." She stated

"Hey I'm ten" Replied Duck.

"Oh well that changes things." Said Christa.

"Hey this ten year old just took out three walkers." Replied Lee.

"Ah well that would explain why he's holding the gun."

Lee looked down to Duck and realized he was still holding the handgun.

"Give it here." Lee told him.

Duck handed it to him and Lee put it in the back of his pants.

"I'm going to go and check to see if those shots brought us any unwanted guest." Said Christa as she headed outside.

Before leaving however she turned and face Lee. "I hope you know what you're doing." She said.

Lee looked down at the children.

"So do I."

* * *

"We're those gunshots?" Kenny asked.

"I think so." Replied Carley. "Christa went to check it….. out."

"Something wrong?" He asked.

"Uh nope nothing. Look there come's Christa."

"Did you hear that Ken?" Asked Kat from behind.

"Yeah, sounded like a gunshot." He replied.

"Well I think only a gunshot would be loud enough for us to hear duri… er Ken you're flies still open."

"What? Oh thanks." Kenny said as he zipped it up.

Just then Christa approached them.

"What was the gunfire all about?" He asked.

"That, oh that was your son."

"What?!" Kenny shouted.

"Yeah seemed he killed three walkers in that station back there."

"With two bullets!" Came a shout from behind Christa. Kenny looked to see his son ahead of Clementine and Lee who was carrying a petrol tank.

"You were attacked by walkers?!" Kenny shouted in rage.

"Not really" Duck replied "Lee and Clementine we're but dad you should have been there, I mean it was a dark room and they were just creeping up and it was like the movies! And I was like BANG! BANG! And then…."

Kenny wasn't listening anymore. He moved around his son and approached Lee who had made it back by now.

"Hey found a tank wit….." Was all Lee got out before Kenny's fist met his face.

Clementine gasps as Lee tumbled to the ground.

Behind him others gave similar reactions but Kenny paid them no heed.

"What gave you the right to take my son, MY SON! Into an abandoned station with the dead crawling all over."

"Dad what are you doing?!" Duck asked from behind.

"Stay out of this Duck."

"I thought he asked you for permission." Lee said though he remained on the ground since Kenny appeared willing to punch him again.

"I told him he could go." Kat said from behind.

Kenny turned around and walked up to his wife. "You put our son in danger?!"

"Dad I wasn't in danger I killed three of those things!"

"Duck get in the train!"

"But dad?"

"Do as I say!"

Kenny stared down his son until he obeyed the command.

"What we're you thinking?" Kenny asked his wife "Duck could have been killed!"

"Kenny we'll deal with this later." Said Lee from behind.

Kenny turned back around and walked toward the man who was now standing upright. "You shut up Lee! You put my boy in danger! Why I otta…."

"Kenny!" Katjaa shouted form behind. "We can talk about this later right now we have to get that tanker down."

"She's right man." Omid added. "Come on Lee I'll go up with you."

Kenny watched as the two climbed up the ladder and began to cut the tanker off with the torch.

He turned and headed for the train.

"Ken…" Kat called. However He rose his left hand to her. "Just….. not now Kat." He replied as soft as he could even though his insides burned with anger.

"What the hell!" Kenny screamed as he saw what appeared to be a massive wave of walkers headed their way.

"Guys something's coming!" Ben shouted. "We gotta get out of here now!"

"Everyone on the train now!" Shouted Kenny.

As everyone followed the order Kenny turned around and face the two men above him. "Hurry it up now!" He said.

As soon as the words left his mouth the tanker detached and came tumbling down. Taking the ladder with it.

Kenny looked up to the now stranded men.

"Kenny, Go!" Lee shouted

Kenny then looked back at the horde and knew what he had to do. He climbed up the train, entered the engineer's room and pushed the throttle as far as it would go.

* * *

"Now what?" asked Omid.

Lee wasn't sure what to do. The tank had toppled over and gasoline began to spill out.

"Hope to God this works." He said as he kicked the petrol tank and torch on the ground below. It didn't explode but still caught on fire as the tank seemingly had much less gas than they expected. The fact that it was draining out at a snail's pace proved that it was nearly empty. It didn't help that the walkers seemed immune to the flames.

"Come on." Lee told Omid.

The two men sat atop the highway with the train just below.

"What do we do?" Omid asked.

"We jump!" Cried Lee.

"What now way man!" Came the reply.

Lee looked back at the walkers and realized he could no longer see the train behind him. That meant this was the last cart in front of them.

"You're not gonna like this." Lee told Omid.

"You son of a….!" Omid shouted as Lee pushed him off onto the moving train.

Lee then jumped off himself. He landed fine but Omid fell onto the ground and seemed to hurt his leg. Christa ran after him.

Lee entered the cart and reached his hand out, grabbing Omid.

"What? Why would… she's a woman man!" He shouted at Lee before Christa jumped on the train.

"I'm fine Omid. I'm fine."

* * *

**A/N Now I know this one was really long even for me but I didn't want to start the next chapter with them still at the crash. Thank you all who made it to the end and God bless. Remember I'm still open for prayer request. **


	12. Ask not for whom the bell tolls

**Disclaimer: These characters belong to the Walking Dead game which is the property of Robert Kirkmen and Telltale games.**

* * *

Lee looked over the horizon to see the sun rising. Below it laid the city of Savannah. He could see the Tallmadge Memorial Bridge connecting downtown Savannah to Hutchinson Island.

He adjusted the speed to prepare the train to stop though he estimated it'd be at least another hour before they reached Savannah station.

Looking to his left he saw Clementine out like a rock. He had told her to get some sleep in the back cart with the others as he took his turn driving, but like almost every other time she had insisted on coming with him and "helping" him drive the train.

Lee noticed a picture sticking out the top of Clementine's backpack. Walking over he grabbed it and took a closer look. He smiled as he realized what it was. A coloring of a little boy killing a zombie while a slightly smaller girl stood behind him. "My Hero" the title read.

"Next stop the Atlantic." A voice said from behind. Lee didn't have to look back to know that it was Kenny.

He placed the picture back where it was and turned to face his friend.

"You really think we're gonna find a boat?" He asked.

"We have to…. We just have to" Kenny replied.

For a few moments the two of them just stood there looking out into the city.

Finally Kenny spoke.

"About earlier…Sorry for…. Well you know." He said

"Yeah don't worry about it." Lee replied "Sorry about putting you're boy in danger"

"The way he tells it….. Seems like you were the one in danger." Replied Kenny

"I was"

Just then Clementine shifted in her chair. Not wanting to wake her Lee pointed to the door which he and Kenny exited.

"Listen Lee" Kenny began as the two reached outside. "After talking with Katjaa I realized something."

"What might that be?" Lee asked.

"I realized why you taught Duck how to shoot and I'm glad you did."

"I actually didn't do any teaching" Said Lee "You're boy's a natural."

"Oh that to those hours he spent behind that gaming system I guess." Stated Kenny

The fact that the two were speaking lightly didn't make the moment any less tense. He knew Kenny was still angry over everything that had gone down.

"Lee can you just explain one thing to me?" He asked

"Depends on what it is." Came the reply.

"How is it?" He began "That I do all the work and you get all the glory."

"What are you talking about?" Lee asked in shock.

"No, I'm serious Lee. Back at the motor inn all I could here was "thanks Lee or that's great of you Lee or Lee knows how take care of people." I don't remember hearing too much "Way to go Kenny or even thank you Kenny for I don't know, getting us the food out of an abandoned station wagon, or fixing up this RV so we could escape them bandits, or even for driving this train." So How is it that I do all the work and you get all the glory?"

Lee sighed. That was quite a mouthful and a lot to take in. He wasn't even sure where to start.

"That's what this is about. You don't get thanked enough?" Lee asked.

"That ain't all this is about." Kenny stated. "Listen back at the motor inn it was okay for you to sit on the fence but I need you to back me up out here. There can't be any misunderstanding on who's leading this group."

"It doesn't matter who the leader is."

"Yes it does"

"No it doesn't!" Lee shouted "Listen Kenny…"

"NO! You listen, knowing Lilly she'll probably wanna forget about the whole boat thing and try to find some other cozy motel to stay at. When that happens we have to show a united front. Ain't no room for a fence in between us."

"I'll try to do what's best for the group."

"Which in your case is do nothing."

"Ken…"

"No! You know that's what you do best Lee. Nothing! Except when it comes to ratting on your friend."

"Now what are you talking about?"

"Why'd you have to tell Katjaa about what I tried to do to Larry?" Kenny asked

Lee thought for a moment. It had happened while he was revealing to her that he had killed someone in the past. She didn't want to know about that however. She had instead asked what had happened in the meat locker. He could have remained silent or lied but at the same time he couldn't. Not to Katjaa anyway.

"Sorry about that." Lee said finally.

"Oh and you're always sorry ain't you? That just makes everything okay don't it?" "I'll just look into those pretty brown eyes and forget everything. That's what everybody else around here does."

Lee stared at Kenny who now was out of breath.

"You done?" He asked.

"Yeah, just had to get that out." Kenny replied.

"Listen Kenny, the reason I never got involved with our "group politics" is because it truly does not matter who is leading this group. We work together and we stand a better chance at survival. We don't have time to play who's the boss."

"But…." Kenny started but Lee quickly intercepted his line.

"And with regards to Lilly's dad, you're just blessed she hasn't told him what really went down in that meat locker." He stated

"How do we know she hasn't?" Asked Kenny

"Because you're still breathing." He replied.

Kenny looked over to the horizon. Lee didn't want to press on as he knew despite Kenny's appearances he still held on to guilt for everything he had done that day.

Looking to the city he noticed that Savannah had gotten closer. He signaled for Kenny to follow him inside so he could make sure the train was at the right speed for parking at the station.

Lee looked back at Clementine, who was still out like a light.

"When we get back to Savannah I want to try and find her parents" He said.

"I thought they were dead?" asked Kenny.

"I'm not completely sure." He replied.

"See that's what I'm talking about." Kenny nearly shouted.

"What?" asked Lee

"You diverting from the plan again."

"That is my plan" Lee stated

Lee looked straight ahead at the tracks, expecting Kenny to reply. When no reply came he spoke again.

"Regardless Kenny" He said once inside "What happened in the past needs to stay there. Just keep looking ahead and we'll do fine."

Kenny nodded though Lee could tell he didn't agree about trying to find Clementine's parents.

Suddenly a shot of static was heard coming from the little girls backpack. Lee searched through and found that she had brought her walkie talkie which was supposed to have broke back at the pharmacy.

"Hell…o…oo…there?..." an unknown voice said.

"What the..?" Lee stated shocked that anyone was communicating through this device.

"Can't wait for you to get to Savannah, Clementine. I got your parents right here and you be sure to find me whether Lee wants you to or not. Now, what I need…" The voice said before the signal was lost.

"I thought that thing was broken." Kenny said.

"So did I." replied Lee.

"You gotta rethink the whole "We're gonna find Clementine's parents" thing. Cause if he's convinced her he's got them, then she'll do anything to find him."

"Who would do something like that?" Asked Lee

"I don't know, but I doubt we're gonna be happy when we find out."

* * *

The streets of Savannah seemed dead. Abandoned cars and the occasional traffic sign was the only objects Lee saw as the crew made its way down the road.

Lee looked around. There was no one not even the dead. Which was a good thing for now.

"Can I at least hold it?" Clementine asked from Lee's side.

She was referring to the walkie talkie which he had confiscated after hearing the stranger.

"Not right now, maybe later okay?" He replied

The little girl unwillingly agreed. Lee knew that wouldn't keep her for long however. Eventually he would have to question her about the mysterious voice, but at the moment he was more concerned on reaching the river.

Looking ahead Lee saw Omid was still stumbling his way. Katjaa had wrapped up his leg, but with no more morphine and no antibiotics there was really little she could do.

"How's Omid?" He asked Christa.

"His leg's pretty bad" She replied

"I'm fine" Omid insisted

"You're not fine, You need to rest" She retorted. She turned to Lee. "He needs to rest."

Lee looked ahead where Kenny was leading the group. "Kenny, How much farther to the river front?" He asked.

"It should just be a few more blocks up ahead." Kenny replied.

"And there'll be boats there?" Asked Christa.

"I doubt it." Lilly answered.

"There'll be boats" Kenny stated. "Have to be, just have to be."

Just then a loud gonging noise stopped everyone dead in their tracks.

Looking up Lee saw it was a nearby church bell.

"Maybe this city isn't as dead as we thought." Said Christa

"No one's ringing that bell!" Shouted Kenny "It's automatic. On a timer."

Lee looked at his watch. "What kind of church bell goes off at 20 pass the hour?"

All eyes locked on him but he was too busy looking up at someone in an orange hoodie running across the roof of the church.

"Someone's up there!" He shouted.

The others glanced above.

"I don't see anything" Said Ben.

"If I were you, I'd get off the street… now." A voice stated.

It had originated from the walkie talkie.

"I thought you said that thing was broken." Stated Christa.

"Are you the one in that bell tower?" Lee asked into the device.

"Ask not for whom the bell tolls…." Stated Chuck

"What are you yammering on about?" Asked Kenny

"It tolls for thee…." Chuck finished as the entire group noticed the vast number of walkers closing in from all sides.

_How do they do that? _Thought Lee

"RUN!" he shouted.

Immediately everyone headed toward the river killing multiple walkers as they did so. It seemed around every corner another band of the dead was waiting. Soon the path ahead became overrun causing them to come to complete stop.

"Ben!" Lee heard Clementine shout.

He looked back to see that the two had gotten separated from the rest of them and that Ben was cowering in fear next to the little girl who showed a similar reaction.

"Ben help her!" shouted Lee but the teen simply ran off by himself.

"What the hell Ben!?" Shouted Travis who was next to Lee. The two shot at the walkers around Clementine but inevitably they would run out of bullets before killing them all.

"Clementine!" Lee shouted as a he made a last ditch effort to sprint towards her.

Chuck suddenly appeared and slammed the nearest walker with a shovel.

"Get her out of here!" He shouted at Lee. "I'll catch up."

Lee nodded and grabbing Clementine's hand headed back toward the group.

"Come on everyone we gotta get to the river!" Kenny screamed at the top of his lungs.

Unfortunately for them access to river street was currently blocked by another large group of walkers.

"Where's Chuck?" Asked Christa.

Looking back Lee saw that he was still dealing with the walkers who had trapped Clementine earlier.

"Go ahead, I'll be fine." He shouted at the group.

"We gotta help him." Said Omid.

"We can't" stated Kenny "We gotta go now!"

Kenny ran toward the only empty street that remained, and the group followed.

Lee looked back one more time,... but he could no longer see Chuck in the large mass of walkers that had formed around him.

* * *

"Gaaaaaaah!" Screamed Omid as he fell on the ground.

"You okay?" Lee asked

"His wound's reopened" Replied Christa "We have to get him inside and clean him up, or those things will find out where we are. You know they can smell blood right?"

"Kenny how's that door coming?" Lee asked

"I'm working as fast as I can." He replied

"Well work faster." Said Christa

"Lady I'm not the one who's bleeding."

Lee watched as Christa gave Kenny a stare which he had become accustomed to seeing on Lilly.

"I'll find us a way in" He said trying to relieve some tension.

Lee walked over to where Kenny was trying to open the door. Ben stood in the bushes. It was like he was hiding or something.

Lee wanted to confront him, but realized it be better if he took a little time to cool off, so he went where Carley and Doug were standing instead.

"You two okay?" He asked.

"Yeah…." Doug replied before taking a huge breath. "I'm….. fine… I just….. need a….." Doug leaned against the wall and sat down. "I'm seriously….. about to pass out here guys."

"He wasn't that heavy Doug." Carley stated. Lee noticed how she was breathing fine even though the two of them had held Mark's legs up while running so as to prevent him from being caught by the walkers.

"Well just take a breather." Lee said "We'll work on getting the door open."

"Hey not like I'm going anywhere." Replied Mark.

Lee smiled. Even in his condition Mark always could find some way to brighten up the mood.

In fact now that mood had been so brightened, Lee decided it was time to confront Ben.

"Hey Ben." He called

"I'm just checking windows." Ben nervously replied.

"About what happened back on the street…."

"I know.. I know….." Ben stated "I don't know what happened. I just froze…. Hasn't that ever happened to you?"

"Listen Ben." Lee tried to say as calmly as he could, though part of him wanted to slam Ben's head against those very windows he was looking into. "The next time you put that girl in danger, you won't have to worry about the walkers."

"I ….. hear you." Ben replied before turning back to face the window.

Having said what he came to say Lee turned to his left and headed to where Kenny and Travis were examining the door.

"All right Travis, on 3 we'll break this door down." He said.

"Wait don't." Said Lee.

"Why not?" Asked Kenny.

"You seriously want to take shelter in a place that has a busted backdoor? Plus we're surrounded by the dead and busting in doors isn't exactly a silent activity."

"Well what would you suggest?" asked Kenny.

Lee pointed downward to the doggie door. "See if you could reach your hand through that." He said

Kenny did so but the door seemed as though it had been sealed.

"Who ever heard of a locked doggie door?" He asked

"I have" A voice called from across the yard.

It was Omid. "My neighbor had one of those doors. The dog wears a collar with a chip on it so the door only opens when it gets close."

"What people with money pay for?" Said Kenny sarcastically.

Lee looked over to the dog house and noticed a small grave next to it.

"I think I know where the dog is."

* * *

**A/N Thanks to all who made it to the end. God bless you all.**


	13. Ask instead who's ringing those bells

**Disclaimer: These characters belong to the Walking Dead game which is the property of Robert Kirkmen and Telltale games.**

* * *

"So when were you going to tell us about the radio?" Asked Christa once they were settled inside.

"Tell you what?" Replied Kenny.

"That it's working?"

"I was gonna tell you eventually. Kenny and I just found out yesterday." Replied Lee

"So you were both keeping it from the rest of us." Christa stated

"I'm not surprised," Said a voice from behind Christa. "These two love keeping secrets."

It was Lilly.

"Now come on!" Kenny exclaimed. "Who cares about the radio? I'm more concerned with who's ringing that bell."

"What makes you think they're not the same person?" Asked Christa

"Cause that doesn't make a lick of sense. Why ring the bell and then warn us to get off the street?" Kenny replied

"What makes sense nowadays?" Lilly added.

"She's right; this guy's watching us from afar but doesn't want us to know who he is? I can't think of a good reason for that. Can you?"

She posed the question at Lee but it was Kenny who answered.

"I think we all just need to get our heads together and think things through. This place seems pretty secure."

"I'll feel better when we know that for sure." Christa said.

"Me too" said Lilly.

"You know what that's a great idea." Kenny stated. "Let me Lee and Ben take the upstairs and you three take down here. Come on Lee."

Lee nodded and the three hurriedly headed up the stairs. Kenny had no desire to continue that conversation. The way those two had ganged up on him and Lee. He could handle one Lilly, but two?

As Ben and Lee went to check the rooms Kenny thought to himself what would happen if those two became a united front…..

His worse dream had become a reality.

* * *

"I'm sorry but there isn't much more I can do." Katjaa said as she looked over Omid's injury.

"That's all right, thanks for cleaning it up." Replied Omid.

"Anything I can do to help?" Asked Duck.

"Not right now Duck, why don't you go find Clementine." His mother told him

Duck rushed to do so and found his friend in the Kitchen.

"What ya doing Clementine?" He asked

"Nothing." She replied. "Carley told me to stay put until the house was searched."

"Oh well…." Duck started before noticing a large bag on the kitchen counter.

"What's that?" He asked.

"Huh? Oh that's dog food." The young girl replied.

"All right!" he shouted as he grabbed the bag and opened its contents

"What are you doing?" Clementine asked him

"I've always wanted to know what this stuff taste like." He replied. Grabbing a handful he placed it in his mouth and begun chewing.

"Eww gross…." Clementine commented.

"Actually not bad" Duck replied in between chomps. "A little salty maybe."

"I should have known." Said a voice from behind.

Duck looked back to see Lee with a half-smile on his face

"Want some?" He offered.

Lee chuckled slightly. "Hope I'm never at a point where I accept that offer."

He walked past Duck and kneeled over Clementine. "Christa tells me you didn't say anything about the guy on the radio." He said.

Clementine looked as though she was on a witness stand. She tilted her head and was trying to avoid I contact.

"Don't worry Clem, you're not in trouble." He assured her.

Clementine looked up at him. "He's just a friend. I think he wants to help me find my parents." She replied finally.

"Clem I dou…" Lee began before he grabbed his nose.

"What is that stench?" he asked.

"It wasn't me" Duck protested.

Duck caught the odor as well. He first checked the dog food. That wasn't it. He then checked under his arm. _Nope not it either_. He then realized that the smell had originated from behind him.

"Hey Lee." Ben said as he passed by with the body of a boy about Duck's age cradled in between his arms.

"Ben what the hell is that?" Asked Lee

"Kenny and I found this body in the Attic. He said I should bury him but I was wondering….?"

"Yeah I'll take care of it." Lee replied

Duck watched as the boy was passed from Ben to Lee. A sad feeling suddenly rushed him. The kid looked so scrawny like he had starved to death. Maybe if they had arrived earlier they could have saved him. He would have loved to have another kid to play with. Especially a boy. He enjoyed hanging out with Clementine, but she never wanted to do any guy things, like practice fighting or tell scary stories.

He bet that kid would have wanted to.

"Who are you?!" Duck heard Lee scream "What do you want from us?"

The group ran outside and Duck followed. Christa, Lee and Ben were already talking by the time he reached.

"What was that about?" His father asked.

"Lee saw someone watching us from beyond the fence." Ben replied.

"That does it! We need to go find a boat and get out of here now." Kenny stated

"I don't think Omid is well enough to walk yet?" Said Christa

"Well he better get well enough because when I find one that's seaworthy we're leaving." Kenny replied

"And just screw everyone who can't go huh? You'll never change." Said Lilly who was standing next to Christa.

"You know what I've just abo…"

"Enough!" Lee shouted cutting off Kenny's statement. "Kenny you, me, and Travis can head down to the dock while everyone else gets some rest till we find a boat."

"Can I come?" Clementine asked. "My parents can't be far from here, we could check by the river."

"Sorry Clem best we focus on a boat for now and searching later." Lee replied

"Okay" She said but Duck knew she wasn't satisfied with just staying put.

* * *

"How is such a small guy so heavy." Said Ben as he and Doug lifted Omid up the stairs. "Just shut up and get him to the bed." Christa said from behind.

"Duck!" Katjaa called before joining them. "Don't go outside okay?"

Duck nodded. He had no intention of going to the backyard where that kid had just been buried. Plus there was still a full bag of dog food on the kitchen counter with his name on it.

He looked around to make sure no one was nearby. Just as he reached into the bag however he heard a slight creaking sound next to him.

Turning to the backdoor he saw Clementine sneaking out.

"Where you….." he started before she turned around and shushed him.

He walked closer as he realized this was top secret information.

"I'm going to look for my parents. Wanna come?" She asked.

Duck turned around and looked at the living room. Carley was admiring the art while Mark had replaced Omid on the couch. Larry had gone upstairs to take a nap and Lilly was….. Actually he wasn't sure where Lilly was.

"Mom told me not to go outside." He replied after making sure they were alone.

"O come on Duck. Aren't you still Robin?" She asked.

Duck struck a heroic pose. "Of course I am."

"And Robin always accompanies batman right?"

"Of course he does."

"So let's go." She said.

"But mom sai….." Duck began before the little girl grabbed his arm and practically dragged him out the backdoor.

* * *

"Are you sure you know where you're going?" Duck asked.

"Don't worry, Lee showed me a map. We just gotta head down East bay street and the Marsh house should be a few blocks from there."

"Where's East bay street?" He asked.

Clementine paused. To be honest she didn't know. None of the signs they had passed so far had matched the names she had seen on the map. But she couldn't give up looking for her parents. She just couldn't.

"It should be right up there" She lied hoping that would satisfy Duck's curiosity.

"Okay jus….." He said before the two heard a loud gonging sound. It was another church bell.

"Where's that coming from?" Clementine asked.

"Get down!" Duck shouted as he yanked her behind a nearby car. Across from them Walkers came from nowhere but they seemed to not notice the two children. Instead the whole lot headed for where the bell was ringing.

"Clementine we should head back." Duck told her.

She was beginning to like the idea. The walkers blocked any path forward at the moment.

"All right Du…." She agreed but the boy wasn't listening to her.

"Hey look" he said while pointing above.

Clementine tilted her head upward to see a street sign. One sign read Lincoln while the other read.. "East bay." She nearly shouted before remembering the horde of walkers nearby.

"That ways blocked though." Said Duck. "Come on let's take Lincoln and see if we can go around."

Clementine nodded and the two children headed down the road.

Looking at her friend she noticed he was constantly checking the area around them. She smiled as she remembered what had happened back at the abandoned station. For all his faults, Duck always seemed to be aware of his surroundings. He just never seemed to pay much attention to them.

Suddenly she heard scuffling in front of them.

"Hold on." Duck said.

The boy went into a crouch and she mimicked his behavior. The sounds continued as the children got closer to the river.

As Clementine cleared peered around the corner she saw someone in an orange hoodie with a raised weapon on top of Lee!

"No….. please don't hurt him!" she shouted at the top of her lungs.

The person turned around and slowly rose off of Lee.

"Clementine what are you doing here?" He asked.

"You guys aren't from Crawford." Said the person behind him.

Lee turned around as the individual removed the mask and hoodie revealing a young woman.

Clementine looked to her left and noticed what appeared to be an unconscious Travis.

"Uhhhhhh….." He groaned.

"You okay man?" Asked Lee as he went to help the teen up.

"Just…. Peachy considering I was hammered with a monkey wrench." He replied.

"Dad no!" Duck shouted causing Clementine to turn where he was facing.

Kenny was standing behind the stranger with a gun pointed directly at her head.

Almost instantly she spun and grabbed his right leg in between her own causing him to fall flat on his back.

"No wait, he's my dad!" Shouted Duck when he noticed she was about to deal a killing blow.

She eased up and placed her weapon on her back. "Who are you people?" She asked.

"First things first." Said Lee "Clementine what are you doing here?" he asked

The young girl froze. She knew he was angry at her disobedience. The fact that he was already mad about her conversations with the stranger didn't help.

"Um…. Well…. It was Duck's idea." She lied. _Sorry Duck_

"What!?" Both Lee and Duck exclaimed.

"Duck!? When I tell you to stay put I mean it!" Kenny shouted at his son.

"Hold on Kenny" Said Lee. He kneeled down and looked Clementine right in the eyes. "Was it really his idea?" He asked calmly.

"Well…. Uh….." She stuttered.

"No, she's right it was my idea to come. I wanted to help." Duck intervened.

Clementine breathed a sigh of relief. Though she didn't understand why he would take the fall for this one.

"We don't need any help!" Shouted Kenny.

"Please, if these two hadn't shown up I would have mushed your friend's brain into pudding." Said the girl.

"That's debatable" Replied Lee.

"hmm… so anyway who are you people?" She asked. "You're not from Crawford, that's for sure."

"What's Crawford?" Asked Lee.

She turned and pointed to the vast amount of walkers piled up on the street. "That's Crawford."

Clementine shivered as she notice not all of those bodies were dead in a sense. There were live walkers mounted on pikes.

"What are they?" Asked Kenny "How'd you know we weren't them?"

Molly turned to the children. "Because there are no kids at Crawford."

"Why?" Asked Travis.

"You sure you want to know?"

The boy nodded his head.

"When the dead started to rise a group of people got it in their heads to fortify that area of town. Let's just say they had a… strict survival strategy. This strategy included no children, no elderly, and no one with an advanced medical condition. As far as they were concerned these people were just more mouths to feed. Another burden on the community."

"What did they do with those burdens?" Asked Lee

"You met some of them already." She said as she gestured toward the pile.

"Names Molly by the way." She added

"I told you Lee. We need to get out of here as fast as possible. We gotta find a boat an…."

"A boat? Good luck with that." Molly stated cutting off Kenny midsentence. "Anyone who had a boat took it at the beginning of all this. Any boats left Crawford stripped for parts."

"There has to be one they missed." Said Kenny.

"If there was do you think I'd still be here?" Molly asked. "I've been through this whole town and I'm telling you right now it's been stripped clean."

At this point Kenny lost it. He began to shout all sorts of obscenities right in front of them.

"Hey Moron? You wanna keep your voice down." Said Molly

Kenny took a deep breath and went silent. "Listen wherever you guys came from you sho….." She started to say before something behind them caught her attention.

Clementine turned around to see a group of walkers heading for them.

"Great that's just great." Molly said from behind her.

"Isn't that…." Kenny began "...The way we came" Lee finished.

"Isn't there another way?" Asked Clementine.

"Molly is the…." Lee asked, but she was long gone.

The group followed her into an alleyway. Using some form of acrobatics she was able to scale a wall and jump onto the fire escape above.

"Molly what are you doing?!" Lee screamed

"I tell you what I'm not doing." She replied "I'm not getting eaten."

"What about us?" Asked Kenny.

"What about you?" She asked back.

"Please" Pleaded Clementine. "You can't just leave us."

Molly looked directly in her eyes and Clementine looked back.

She leaned over the railing and reach her hand out to them.

"Come on," She said. "Make it fast."

Clementine was the first to go. Followed by Duck, then Travis, and then Kenny, who once reaching up turned around and extended his hand out to Lee.

One good jump and Kenny grabbed Lee's hand, but as he tried to pull him up his grip slipped and Lee fell on the concrete floor.

"No Lee!" Clementine yelled.

He scrambled up and ran away from the walkers. However as he pushed a dumpster which was impeding his path Clementine noticed another group of the dead coming from the other side.

Running out of options Lee began to try and open the sewer lid, but it refused to budge.

"Here use this to pry it open" Molly called as she threw him her ice tool.

He used it to unlock the sewer and then disappeared inside.

"Leeeeeeeee!" Called Clementine as the walkers quickly moved around the open hole. One or two may have actually fell inside.

"Come on he'll be fine" Kenny said as they headed inside the apartments.

Once inside Clementine saw that the room was nearly empty, other than misplaced furniture.

"See what I mean?" Said Molly. "They stripped this whole town clean."

"You know how to get back onto the main road?" Kenny asked.

"Sure just follow me." She replied.

Molly went ahead but as she neared the door Travis walked in front of her.

"Allow me." He said as he opened the door.

Molly gave a light chuckle. "What a Gentleman." She said as she walked past.

Clementine headed for the open door though Kenny stopped just in front of them.

"Seriously Travis?" he said

"What?" Travis replied "Just being a gentleman."

* * *

"Oh Duck!" Katjaa exclaimed "Thank God you're okay."

She knelt down and gave him a hug.

"Don't you ever do that again!" She shouted as she squeezed the boy.

"I'm sorry mom." He replied "I jus…."

"Duck go to your room!" Shouted Kenny.

The boy turned around to face him.

"My room?" He asked.

Kenny realized they had yet to designate rooms in this house.

"Just go upstairs to the first empty room and sit there. Your mom will be up shortly." He said.

Duck obeyed almost immediately.

"So um…. Molly maybe I should show you around." Said Travis from behind.

"Might as well." She said.

The two walked ahead of Kenny. Who could only roll his eyes.

"How the hell did you let Duck get out of the house?" He asked Katjaa.

"Excuse me?"

"You let our son walk out into the streets of Savannah with a little girl!"

"I didn't let him do anything Ken. Listen Omid got worse so we had to bring him upstairs. I just came down a few minutes ago after tending to his leg. I was about to go out searching for him when you showed up." Katjaa replied.

Kenny felt his anger slipping away. "All right hun, sorry about that." He said

"It's okay, I understand."

Kenny watched as Carley, Doug and Lilly came up behind Katjaa.

"So did you guys find a boat?" Carley asked

"Not now Carley." Kenny replied

"So I guess that's a no" Lilly added.

"I said not now!" He snapped back.

This caused a sudden silence around him but he didn't care. There was no boat, no way out of this town and no plan.

"Wait, where's Lee?" asked Doug.

"What? He ain't back yet?" Kenny replied

"Wasn't he with you?" Carley asked.

"We got separated when the dead showed up."

"Let me guess, you just left him behind?" Lilly accused

"We couldn't get to him, but I'm sure he's fine." Kenny replied.

"We have to go look for him." Lilly stated.

"What?" Asked Kenny "No he'll be here, just give him some time."

"We should gather a few of the others. Travis maybe Ben and search the town." Carley said while ignoring Kenny's statement.

"All right we leave in 10 minutes." Said Lilly.

"Are you guys eve….. You know what I don't care what you do." Kenny said as he walked past the group.

In the dining room he found two bottles of unopened whiskey. He looked back at the three who were still going over search plans. He rolled his eyes and picked up a bottle.

"Now's as good a time as any I guess."

* * *

"All right everyone ready?" asked Lilly.

"Ready." Travis replied.

He had agreed to go back out and look for Lee. With him were Lilly, Carley, and Doug. They had asked Ben but he thought it best to stay in case something went wrong with Omid.

Travis of course knew this to mean he simply didn't want to go.

"All right let's go." Lilly said, but as the words came out the door behind her flew open.

"Lee!" shouted Carley

"You're okay!" Shouted Lilly.

The two woman suddenly charged at him, but both stopped short as they noticed the other.

"Uh… yeah I'm fine" he said.

"Who's the fossil?" asked Molly who was checking the kitchen counters.

Travis hadn't noticed the old man which was standing next to Lee.

"I'm Vernon. I'm a doctor."

"A doctor!?" exclaimed Christa from across the house.

"Please come check on my boyfriend, his leg's pretty bad." She begged.

"All right, calm down lady." Replied Vernon as he accompanied her up leaving just the six of them in the room.

"I believe you have something of mine." Molly said to Lee. He handed her the ice tool and thanked her for allowing him to use it.

As he did however Travis noticed that the two held eye contact just a tad bit longer then needed.

"So where'd you find the doctor?" asked Doug.

"In a sewer." He replied

"Sorry I asked."

"Well good to have you back." Doug said as he went to the living room. Carley and Lilly followed.

As they passed him Travis noticed the looks they gave one another. It was no mystery as to the why, but still how long was this going to go on?

"Glad to see you made it back in one piece." Molly told Lee causing Travis to once again focus on the two.

"Couldn't have done it without that tool of yours. Thanks."

"No problem."

"You plan on sticking around for a while?" Asked Lee.

"Why, you don't wanna slam the back of my head with a monkey wrench anymore?" She asked sarcastically.

"Ahem…." Interrupted Travis. "That monkey wrench hurt pretty bad." He stated trying to make conversation.

"Oh, yeah sorry about that." Molly said. "Well I'm gonna go check see if there's anything worth taking from this place."

Molly left them and headed up the stairs.

"Lee what are you doing?" Travis asked.

The older man gave him a confused look.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't give me that….." Travis replied "You were hitting on Molly."

"What? You're crazy man."

"Am I? I may be young but I know flirting when I see it."

"What's it matter to you, unless you got a thing for her?"

"So what if I do." Travis replied "I mean you already have…. Ere ..um..uh…" Travis stuttered as he had almost let the cat out of the bag.

"I already have what?" Lee asked.

"Er…. Um…. Uh…. Uh…. Clem… Clementine… yeah, that's it, Clementine."

"Clementine?" Asked Lee. "What's she got to do with anything?"

"Er… well.. you know um… no time for romance when you got a little girl to watch out for." Travis replied trying to stop from spilling the beans.

"I think there's time, but in any case if you like Molly then go for it." He said

"Thanks Lee." Travis replied.

"No problem. Now speaking of Clementine, where is she?"

Travis thought for a moment. She had arrived with them but he hadn't seen her since.

"I not quite sure." He told Lee.

"What?!" Lee questioned

"Don't worry man, she came with us and it's only been about 20 minutes. I'm sure she didn't get far. Tell you what I'll check upstairs and you check down here. I'm Sure we'll find her."

Lee agreed and Travis went to head up the stairs to find Clementine.

And to check on Molly while he was at it.

* * *

**A/N I know this was a bit lengthy but I didn't want to end this chapter without them reaching back to the mansion. Thanks to all who made it to the end. God bless you all. Remember I'm still open for prayer request.**


	14. Found a boat, lost a friend

**Disclaimer: These characters belong to the Walking Dead game which is the property of Robert Kirkmen and Telltale games.**

* * *

**A/N All right I've been getting some reviews stating I have to make Carley fall for Doug or can't do Mollee. Not saying I am doing those pairings but pairings isn't the main point of this fanfiction. Remember even in real life not everyone you like, likes you back. Even if Lee ended up with Carley in this story, doesn't mean that Doug has to end up with someone else. Once again not saying either of them will or won't just saying simply because A and B like C and C chooses B doesn't mean that A has to end up with someone else in this story. God bless.**

* * *

"Will you quit pacing? You're making everyone nervous." Molly told Lee.

He couldn't help it. It was a God given miracle that Clementine found what might be the last boat in Savannah right in the very house they had chosen to take shelter in.

"Why are you even still here?" Asked Christa.

"Hey if you're friend really can get that boat working, you're taking me with you as payment for saving you're lives. I think that's fair enough don't you?" Molly replied

Christa didn't answer. At that moment Kenny came through the backdoor. Everyone's interest peeked as he approached the group.

"You want the good news or the bad news first?" He asked

"Get the bad news out of the way." Said Lee.

"She ain't going anywhere like she is now. The gas tanks on empty and the batteries dead."

"What's the good news?" Asked Christa

"That's all she needs. A battery and some gas." He replied

"And just where are we supposed to get those things?" Inquired Lilly

"Sounds like the only place we can get them is Crawford." Said Lee

"Oh right, let's just walk up on their front door and ask nicely. "Uh can we borrow some gas and a battery?" Vernon sarcastically stated.

"Good a plan as any." Said Lee.

"You don't know these people." Replied Vernon "They'll take what they want and decide whether or not to leave you alive."

"What kind of people are we talking about here?" Asked Christa

"The worst Kind." Answered Molly "But I don't see much of a choice."

"Now just wait, let me think a minute." Vernon suggested. He stroked his beard and scratched his said for a few seconds.

"If we're gonna do this I can only see one plausible way." He said finally "Any of you guys have a map on you?" He asked.

"Actually yeah" replied Lee remembering the one he had found in the train. He handed it to Vernon.

"Perfect." Said the old man. "With this I think I could lead us right to the heart of their town where they keep the supplies."

"And just what do you need in return for all this?" Kenny asked suspiciously.

"Crawford doesn't just have what you need. It has medication that could do good for both my people and yours." Vernon replied. "This isn't the first time I've thought about this. I've just never had enough people to do it."

"If they have the antibiotics Omid needs then we have to try." Pleaded Christa.

"Anyone got a problem with this?" Asked Lee.

"Well I don't know…"

Lee didn't have to look to know it was Ben who spoke.

"Kid I'd rather take a chance at doing something, than sit around and do nothing." Kenny answered him

"That boat is an answered prayer, we just gotta push a little further."

"It has to be tonight, under cover of darkness." Stated Vernon. "I'll let my people know and give you guys a chance to prepare. I'll be back before midnight."

With that the old man left the group only to be replaced by another around his age.

"What's this?" Asked Larry "Group meeting without me?"

"No dad, Kenny found a boat in the backyard an…."

"A boat?" Larry nearly shouted, cutting Lilly off. "You mean to tell me this guy's plan may actually come through? That's a first."

"Listen old ma…" Kenny began, but Katjaa put her hand on his shoulder in an obvious attempt to calm him down.

"Listen the boat's missing a battery and gas bu…" Lee stated, but once again Larry was not interested.

"Oh so it's useless then. For a second there I thought you two had actually done something right. Wishful thinking I guess."

"Well your just a big old bundle of enthusiasm aren't you?" Said Molly.

"And just who the hell are you." Larry asked as he approached the young woman.

"She rescued us back at River Street." Lee answered.

"Let me guess you just let her join our group without question. Got enough smart alecks as it is."

"Hey big nose. You got something you wanna say, say it to my face." Molly replied.

"Who you calling big nose?!" Larry asked as if no one had ever called him that before.

"Dad calm down." Lilly said

"Stay out of this Lilly." He retorted. "First we got these two clowns we picked up on the side of the road and now we got little miss attitude."

"Excuse me?" Christa asked from behind.

"Well it's true. This groups big enough without us letting in every single homeless person we come across. Especially those who have no use."

"Oh I wouldn't talk about having no use if I were you." Kenny jumped in. This time Katjaa could do nothing to hold him back.

"Speaking of homeless where's that Charles fellow?" Asked Larry while simultaneously ignoring Kenny's statement.

Lee thought to himself. He had yet to let the group know about Chuck's outcome. He decided the best thing to do was just tell it straight.

"He's dead." He said plainly.

"What?" More than one member of the group shouted.

"I found him while I was in the sewers. It ….. a wasn't pretty."

"Well good, one less mouth to feed." Stated Larry.

"Dad!?" Lilly shouted.

"Could you be any more of a douche?" Asked Molly.

"Oh first big nose, now douche! I'll tel….." Larry shouted before he reached over and grabbed his heart.

"Dad, take it easy." Lilly said as she walked over and grabbed his left arm.

"I'm fine Lilly, just a little indigestion."

"You haven't eaten anything in a day." She replied.

"Maybe that's the problem." He said. His right arm still clutched the left side of his chest however.

"Come on Dad you should rest." Said Lilly as she guided him to the stairway. He stopped right as they past Lee.

"How come every new person you bring gives me more stress?"

Lee didn't answer as Lilly took her dad upstairs.

"Well that was… something." Said Kenny. "I think we could all use a rest before heading out tonight."

Lee agreed though he was not that tired. The thought of what they were planning to do made him both excited and nervous.

"You okay?" A nearby voice asked. Lee turned to his left to see Carley.

"I'm fine." He replied.

"You don't have to be." She said.

"That was my line." He replied.

She smiled at him. "Well it's a good line."

Lee thought back to the events of about three months prior. Had he known all they were about to go through, would he had done it the same way. Not that it mattered, unlike in video games, in life there was no reset button.

"Hey guys" Said Doug as he approached the two. "So let me get this straight. We're going to infiltrate hostile territory under cover of darkness. Take well-guarded supplies and rendezvous back here. All without being seen?"

Lee chuckled slightly. Doug made it sound like a movie. Then again the things that were happening around them was much stranger than any movie Lee had ever seen.

"That's the gist of it Doug." Answered Lee.

"Well I don't know about you to, but I'm gonna take Kenny up on his offer and get some rest before tonight." Said Carley.

As she walked up the stairs Lee noticed how skinny the young reporter had gotten. She had taken off her purple sweater which revealed a much more bony texture than before.

"Can't take your eyes off her huh?" Asked Doug breaking Lee's concentration.

"Just noticed how different she looks from three months ago." He replied.

"Uh huh. Come on Lee let's stop playing games here." Doug stated.

Lee looked at him confused. Though he really shouldn't have been. Doug was a pretty strange guy.

"Listen we both know just like in the highlander series. "There can be only one" Said Doug definitively.

"One what?" Asked Lee.

"Seriously?… All right I see your game. Pretend to be all innocent and then dive in for the kill. Smart, very smart."

"Seriously Doug." Lee said "I got no idea what you're talking about."

"Ah, pleading ignorance. Cunning." Doug replied. "Well may the best man win." He said as he left.

Had it been anyone else Lee would have asked for an explanation, but by the time Doug finished explaining himself it would most likely be time to head to Crawford. So he left it be.

"Lee, a word." Said Kenny as he and Katjaa passed Lee on the stairs.

"Hun go check on Duck I'll be up in a minute." Kenny told his wife.

Katjaa nodded and walked up the stairs to the room where Duck still resided.

"Need something?" Lee asked his friend.

"You could say that. I need for you to pick six people to come with us tonight."

"Six?" Lee inquired.

"Large enough to last in a fight but just small enough to slip through unnoticed." Kenny replied.

"Which ones?"

"I don't know which ones Lee that's why I'm asking you to choose. I don't know how but you've been able to stay remotely friendly with everyone in this group…. Well other than Larry." Replied Kenny. "Pick six people, no more, no less."

Kenny walked by Lee and went up the stairs. Before reaching the top however he turned around. "And Lee do me a favor" He said. "Leave Lilly here."

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me." Said Carley

"I think the jokes on me." Replied Lilly.

"No joke ladies." Kenny said. "Sorry but this is all we got."

"You can't seriously expect us to go through with this." Lilly stated.

"Listen I know it ain't ideal but just be happy yall got something to sleep on." Insisted Kenny.

"Isn't one of the couches available?" Asked Carley.

"Sorry the two college boys got them. You're dads on the one in the study, while Doug's sleeping on the chair in the Dining room. Me, Katjaa, Duck and Clementine are sleeping in the master bedroom. Christa and Omid got the other one, Shoot we had to put Mark up in the Attic."

"Think I would rather bunk with him." Said Lilly

"Hey this ain't exactly a pleasure cruise for me." Carley added.

"Listen ladies deal with this however you want, I don't care. Just do it quietly, me and my family right through that door behind you."

Kenny walked past them and went to the door which lead to the master bedroom.

"Hey Kenny." Lilly called.

"What is it?" He asked

"Where are Lee and Molly sleeping?"

"They ain't" He replied. "Those two volunteered to keep watch just in case."

With that Kenny walked through and shut the door behind him leaving the two women alone.

* * *

_At least this inflatable mattress is big _thought Lilly as the two women lied back to back on it.

They had been this for about 15 minutes though Lilly doubted Carley had fallen asleep. It was awkward to say the least. Though she didn't hate her, she never really got along with Carley. Though she didn't really get along with any adult member in the group, other than Lee, her father and now Christa. Still she was on all right terms with most of them.

"Sleeping yet?" Asked the woman next to her.

"What do you think?" She asked back.

"I think I would rather sleep in the broom closet downstairs."

"Well this isn't a picnic for me either." Lilly replied.

Lilly shifted her position slightly so now she was a little farther from the other woman.

"Hmm a picnic, hadn't been on one of those in….. forever." Carley stated.

Lilly noticed the sadness in her voice.

"Yeah well I've never been on one." She said.

"Really?" Carley asked "One of my exes's used to love them. He always said he felt happiest when out in nature."

"Sounds like a real charmer."

"He was."

"So what happened to him?" Lilly asked.

Carley let out a deep sigh and Lilly began to wonder if she asked too much.

"Well I wanted to be a reporter and he wanted to save the rainforest. Last I heard he was somewhere in Malaysia protesting against some cooperation."

"In the rainforest huh? Well maybe he survived all this." Lilly reassured her.

"Maybe." Carley replied.

Lilly shifted back to her original position.

"Strange when you look back isn't it?" She asked Carley. "It seems like it's been years when just a few months ago, I was dealing with pricks at the air force base, while you were reporting for WABE."

"A few months." Carley commented. "How much has happened in just a few months?"

Carley let out another long sigh. "Hopefully this boat can take us someplace where we can forget the past few months."

"You think wherever that boat takes us this won't be happening?" Asked Lilly.

"I hope so." Answered Carley.

"For all we know we'll never find a battery for that thing. We need to start forming a plan B."

"Can't ever just be happy can you?" Asked Carley.

"I was happy, back at the motor inn. We had a good set up. Individual rooms, Fortified wall, and close to the pharmacy. We even had food finally and some trader just ruined all that."

At this statement Lilly felt Carley shift in position. "Let's not go back to that."

"Why not? Unless it was you."

"Careful Lilly. I have my gun this time." Carley answered.

"And I got my own." Replied Lilly.

Lilly turned around to see that Carley's previous shift had been to face her. "You think you can just go around making random accusations? Like it or not Lilly you no longer lead this group." She said

Lilly felt anger build up inside her though she knew the statement to be true. "Best let someone else be a Nazi for a change" She said.

"We treated you like a Nazi because you had us running around like we were in some sort of concentration camp." Replied Carley. "You can't treat people like crap and not expect it in return."

"I never treated anyone like crap. I handed out the food and everyone hated me for the decisions I made to keep the group alive."

"That wasn't it. People didn't hate Lee after he handed out the food."

Lilly pondered the statement. She had always wondered why everyone's demeanor had changed when she gave Lee the rations. Four people had even turned him down and Carley was one of those four.

"It was never what you did but how you did it." Said Carley. "Lee handed out food to those who he thought needed it most. He didn't show any bias. If I recall he even fed your father which couldn't have been easy."

Lilly thought again. She never had found out why Lee chose to feed her father. She practically guaranteed he would go hungry when she handed Lee the food.

"Let's face it." Carley concluded. "You're the hardest on Lee and yet he gives you and your dad every benefit of the doubt. I don't know where he gets that strength from."

Carley shifted back in the other direction. Lilly wanted to say something but she chose to remain silent. She turned back around and eased off the mattress.

"Where are you going?" Carley asked as Lilly put on her shoes.

"I'm thirsty." She replied.

"There isn't anything to drink here. Well accept one more bottle of whiskey Kenny left."

"Sometimes these rich people have a private pump disconnected from the city. I'm gonna check outside see if I could get some water." Replied Lilly.

It was a weak lie, one which Carley probably noticed, but the reporter said nothing so Lilly continued on. She didn't need to know the real reason Lilly wanted to head downstairs.

* * *

"So then my dad tells me women should where dresses, and if I keep presenting myself like this I'll end up old and alone." Said Molly.

Lee laughed at the story. The two had been conversing ever since the others else went to sleep. He had enjoyed every minute of it. It was good to talk to someone who wasn't too serious. He needed some lightening up after the day's events.

"Yet the statement couldn't be more false. I had to beat men off with a stick most of my sophomore year." Molly Continued.

"I bet." Lee said.

"Well I wouldn't want to bore you with more of my life." She stated.

"No, I enjoy hearing how things were before…all this." Lee replied. "Like how did you learn those skills?" He asked. "I bet there's a great story behind that."

"Believe me there is, though I wouldn't call it great." Molly said. "As a kid I was always into acrobatics but never was one to balance on a beam or do a bunch of flips. Then one day my dad brought home this video game. You ever heard of Assassins Creed?"

Lee nodded. He wasn't much of a gamer but he remembered some of his students going on about that game.

"In the game the main character does all these kinds of stunts, but what caught me was the fact he could run on walls like he could on the ground. Later I found out that what he did was called parkour and I've been practicing that ever since."

Lee leaned against the kitchen counter. Molly was a unique individual. Yet during her story, Lee couldn't help but think she was hiding something. Every time he asked about other members of her family, Molly would simply give a vague response then go back to talking about her father.

"So uh Molly." Lee said. "I never did thank you back there for getting us out of that alley." He said.

"Don't mention it. Once I saw that little girl I couldn't just leave you guys."

"Actually you could have. In this world I've seen a whole lot worse. Abandoning strangers would be considered normal nowadays. So Thanks."

Molly looked away for a moment. Lee couldn't help but smile. He hadn't had a pleasant conversation like this in a long time.

"Don't give me that look." Molly told him.

"What look?" He asked.

"The "I'm starting to have ideas" Look. Listen I'm flattered and you're a nice guy but…. You're a little too old for me." Molly stated.

Lee realized she had completely misunderstood why he was smiling.

"Uh Molly I thi…." He began before she started talking again.

"And you're Collage friend over there is just a little too young." She said.

"Don't say that in front of him" Said Lee. "It'll break his heart."

"I'm sure" Stated Molly "Plus it does kinda feel good to be admired by old and young alike."

"I'm not that old." Lee replied.

"You still trying? I told you if you were a bit younger maybe, plus it seems like you already got your hands full here."

"What do you mean by that?" Asked Lee

"Wait you don't know?" Molly asked back.

"Don't know what?"

"Having fun?" Came a voice from behind.

Lee looked back to see Lilly standing behind him.

"Shouldn't you be resting?" Asked Molly.

"I'm not really tired." Lilly replied. "I could probably take your place at watch if you want."

"No, thanks I'm good." Replied Molly. "Why don't you go Lee?"

"What?" Both Lilly and Lee asked at the same time.

"Yeah well you've been crawling around the sewers all day. Bet you're tired."

"Oh well…. If you're up to this Lilly." Lee said.

Looking at the woman he wondered why she appeared so angry. I mean she had offered to take his place.

"Of course I'm up for it." She replied though Lee could tell she didn't mean a word of that.

"In that case, I'll go get some rest." Said Lee. "Thanks by the way."

Lee walked by the brunette and back toward the stairs. Hopefully he could get some much needed rest before the journey to Crawford.

* * *

**A/N Thanks for all you readers. God bless you all. Remember I'm still open for prayer request.**


	15. Decisions, Decisions

**Disclaimer: These characters belong to the Walking Dead game which is the property of Robert Kirkmen and Telltale games.**

**A/N I've been getting such wonderful reviews from you guys. Thank you all so much. Because of the wonderful reviews and since this is chapter 15 I've decided to let the cat out of the bag per se. At the end of this chapter in the A/N I should reveal the main point of this fanfiction. So after this chapter is over don't skip the A/N or you might miss it. God bless**

* * *

_How badly I want to wipe that smile off your face. _Thought Lilly as she stared at the overly joyful woman in front of her.

"What's up?" Molly asked.

Lilly didn't answer. Things had sort of gone away from the original plan.

"All right, I get it." Said Molly. "I'm sorry for nearly giving your father a heart attack."

Actually Lilly's thoughts were pretty far from her father at this moment, but it did feel good that she apologized nonetheless.

"Thank you." Lilly almost whispered back. "Not like you were the first."

"I know Lee told me." Molly replied.

"Oh did he now?" Returned Lilly "What else did he tell you?"

Molly shifted her position slightly. "Oh nothing much. Well he did say that you and Super Mario up there can't seem to stop fighting."

Lilly fought back the smile that was making its way onto her face. She wanted to be mad at this woman who had ruined her chance of being alone with Lee, but at the same time, comparing Kenny to Super Mario was just too funny.

She gave a slight chuckle after realizing how much resemblance he bore to the red capped plumber, especially that mustache.

"Well, I was leading the group and then Kenny constantly came in and usurped my authority right in front of everyone." Said Lilly

"Yeah I could see him doing that." Replied Molly with a smile. "He's seems like the stubborn kind."

"Oh he is. He's been fixated on this boat for weeks now."

"Well to be fair that seems to have paid off." Molly stated.

Lilly leaned against the kitchen counter. Technically Molly was right but at the same time she didn't know how badly Kenny had been pushing them the past two months.

"Seems to but we won't know for sure until we get those supplies." Lilly replied

"Skeptical are we?"

"Always."

"Guess you and Lee have that in common."

Lilly once again became intrigued at Molly's statement. "He said that?" She asked

"Not outright but he said something about working on a plan B just in case this whole sailing out to sea thing didn't work out." Said Molly.

Lilly thought to herself for a moment. Lee never really showed any doubt when it came to Kenny's boat plan, but then again Lee hardly ever chose sides. Not outwardly anyway.

"Why do you care so much about what he thinks anyway?" Molly asked breaking Lilly's concentration.

"What? I don't, I was jus…." Lilly started saying but lost the words halfway.

There was a moment of silence between the two. Though Molly still bore that fiendish smile.

"I just wondered, he always seems to be the mediator between me and Kenny and it would be good to know whose side he's on beforehand." She said trying to break the awkward silence.

"Who's side?" Molly asked "This isn't about sides, this is about survival. You start worrying about trivial things like who's on your side and you'll end up getting yourself killed."

"Oh what do you know!?" Lilly snapped "You're alone."

"But I wasn't always!" Molly snapped back "I had a group too you know."

"Oh really where?"

"It was…" Molly began but suddenly stopped mid-sentence.

"It doesn't matter; I know that playing "Who's the leader" only causes trouble."

Lilly stood up straight. "Now you're starting to sound like Lee." She said.

"Good. Cause as far as I've seen he's the smartest in your lot."

"You don't think I know that?" Lilly asked. "Even Kenny knows that. Though he'd never admit it. Lee was like the glue that held us together back at the motor inn. Me and Kenny probably would have killed each other by now if it wasn't for him."

Lilly paused expecting Molly to say something, but the young blonde just leaned against the sink and stared at her.

"Even now, he's the one leading this group. Kenny won't admit that but I will. He's been leading us ever since we left the motor inn."

"I can tell." Molly commented "I can tell many things just by observing your group."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Asked Lilly truly confused.

"Oh, nothing really. Just… nothing." She replied.

"You're real frustrating, you know that." Said Lilly.

"Well like you said. I'm alone; guess I'm a bit rusty when it comes to conversation."

"You seemed to converse pretty well with Lee." Lilly pointed out.

"Well he's easy to converse with." Replied Molly. "I mean weren't you planning to come down here and have a pleasant "conversation" with him?"

Lilly noticed the emphases placed on that statement and immediately realized what Molly meant.

"That is none of your business." Said Lilly calmly.

"Never said it was, just….. making conversation."

* * *

Lee walked up the ladder which lead to the attic. He had never officially been given a room but he figured Mark wouldn't mind sharing.

As he reached the top of the ladder, his eyes spotted something which genuinely surprised him.

"Oh hey Lee" Mark called in between grunts.

"Mark?! You're walking?" He asked in shock.

"Well I wouldn't… argh call it that. Katjaa….argh said that I should try to put some real weight on these things. Help strengthen the connection between the thigh and leg part you know."

"Oh, well that's good I guess." Said Lee as he rolled out a sleeping bag he found in a box nearby. Next to it laid a bottle of whiskey, but he decided there was no point in getting drunk right now.

"Thought you were going to be on watch?" Mark asked as he lay on the couch above Lee.

"Was but Lilly volunteered to take my shift." Replied Lee.

"Well that was nice… and unusual of her." Said Mark.

"I guess." Lee stated. "Uh, Mark can I ask you something?"

Mark adjusted himself on the couch so his left ear was facing Lee's direction.

"Ask away." He said.

"Kenny told me to pick six people to join help us take supplies from Crawford." Said lee. "You got any advice on who I should choose?"

Mark took the shattered glasses off his face and closed his eyes. "That's a tough one." He said.

"It's just big enough to include almost everyone, but just small enough to ostracize one person."

"What do you mean one person?" Asked Lee. "We have fifteen in our group."

"Yeah but only nine that can go to Crawford." Mark replied. "Omid's leg is busted, Mine's aren't any better, Larry's heart is acting up again, Katjaa should stay here to watch Omid, and then there are the two kids….. whom I hope you aren't planning on bringing."

Honestly Lee had thought about bringing them. Especially Duck after witnessing his aim back at the train station. However in the end they would probably be safer here.

"So that means I have seven to choose from, not counting me or Kenny." Said Lee.

"Well I feel for you man. It's gonna seem like you don't have any confidence in the one person that gets left out." Mark stated

"So…. You're telling me to pick Ben?" Lee asked jokingly, though he was partly serious. The Collage boy only seemed good at running and screaming….. he was barely good at that.

"Now I didn't say that" replied Mark. "Let's just put everyone into perspective. Doug isn't good with zombies but he's smart which could be useful when sneaking in to this place. Carley and Lilly can handle themselves, plus you can't bring one without the other."

"Oh because of that rivalry they got going?" Asked Lee interrupting.

"Yeah….. that's it… Anyway Christa is going to want to go since Omid's in this position, and Molly…. Well I doubt she'd stay even if you asked her too. That just leaves the College boys."

"Between them there is no completion." Lee replied.

"So you are going with Ben?" Asked Mark.

"Seems like the most logical decision, but I gotta find a way to tell him without getting him angry. He'll think I don't have confidence in him."

"Do you?" Mark inquired.

Lee lied down on the sleeping bag and closed his eyes.

"I plead the fifth on that one."

* * *

"Listen up everyone, I got us a ticket out of here." Said Vernon to the other survivors.

"What do you mean?" Asked Boyd

"Those people found a boat, an actual boat that Crawford missed. If we help them fix it up we could all sail away to paradise."

"They just gonna let us hitch a ride?" Asked Clive

"No, the boats to small for all of us. We're just gonna... borrow it." He said.

"You mean steal." Stated Boyd. "I don't wanna be apart it."

"Boyd don't worry no one will get hurt. Listen we help them get medicine and supplies from Crawford and we leave some food so they can get by. But we've been stranded here a lot longer than they have. We deserve this boat."

Boyd still seemed uneasy but he gave out no further complaints.

"You really gonna steal from Crawford?" Asked Brie.

"Yup and I could use you. You know that place better than anyone." Said Vernon.

"All right. If it could help get us out of here then I'm in." She said

"Good." Vernon turned his attention to the remainder of the group. "The rest of you... start packing."

* * *

_The sky resembled the color of a tangerine as the sun made its way behind the clouds. Twilight had always been her favorite time of the day. It was autumn and the leaves were crimson red. The only thing that could make this day any better was the man who drove in the seat next to her. With his muscular arms, low cut hair and….._

"_Hold it cut this crap!" Shouted Carley. _

_Lee brought the car to a sudden halt. "What's wrong?" He asked._

_Carley got out of the convertible. "No! No more of these confusing dreams…. I'm done!"_

"_Ah come on babe." Lee pleaded as he got out of the car._

"_No! I just wanna wake up and all will be… hey where's Doug?"_

"_Oh that guy." Said Lee as he popped the trunk. _

"_It's really stuffy in there." Doug said as he emerged from the rear end of the vehicle._

"_He was in the trunk?" Carley inquired. "What's that supposed to signify."_

"_Nothing really it's just the car only has two seats." Said Lee._

"_All right!" Carley yelled frustrated at the obvious answer. "Now tell me what do these dreams mean."_

"_She's a winey little princess ain't she." Said a familiar voice from behind. _

_Carley turned to see Lilly standing behind her, arms crossed and a condescending smile on her face."_

"_All right I draw the line here!" Carley shouted. "I am straight and certainly not in love with Lilly."_

"_Oh don't flatter yourself." Said Lilly as she came next to Carley. "I'm here to help you out."_

"_How?" Asked Carley._

"_Why don't you take five guys?" Lilly suggested to the two men._

"_Will do." Replied Doug as they disappeared to thin air._

"_Walk with me, talk with me." Lilly told Carley._

_Not like the brunette had any choice but to comply. _

"_Think of me as your love guru here to help you make the right decision."_

_Carley didn't say anything. She didn't think Lilly and love could be used in conjunction._

"_Now let's take a look at the men before you. Lee is brave, strong, a leader and a man prone to self-sacrifice. Doug on the other hand is smart, a team player, and he clearly would give his own life to save yours." _

_That was true. Doug had jumped in front of her when he thought Lilly was about to take her life. It was strange that Lilly in her dream would be the one to point that out however._

"_So you have to really ask yourself what do you want in a guy?" Lilly went on._

"_That's just it. I thought I definitely wanted Lee more than Doug back at the Motor inn but then Doug goes and just proves he can be just as brave as Lee. Plus Doug's sweet but then again so is Lee. Can you help me choose?" Carley pleaded._

"_Well I suppose me being just a figment of your imagination and all. Let me ask you a series of questions and you answer the name which comes to your mind first." Lilly said._

"_Okay" Replied Carley._

"_Who would you rather have in a battle against a Zombie Horde?"_

"_Lee."_

"_Who would you prefer to lead our group?" _

"_Lee"_

"_Who do you look up to more?"_

"_Lee"_

"_And finally which one loves you more?" _

_At this question Carley was taken aback. She had spent so much time, wondering who to choose, that she eliminated the option that he may not choose her._

"_Stuck on that one huh?" Asked Lilly obviously noticing her struggle._

"_Listen, Based on your answers it seems like you would rather be with Doug." She said._

"_What?!" Carley exclaimed "Lee's name was all I could say."_

"_Well yes but the questions were aimed so that the one you chose would be the one that you shouldn't go after." _

"_That doesn't make any sense." _

"_It doesn't? Those questions had nothing to do with relationships. It had to do with survival. I'm trying to point out that you think of Lee more as a Leader than a companion."_

_Carley was now in deep thought. Was that true? Perhaps all this time Lee had simply been like that teacher you have a crush on in the third grade until you realize it was just admiration rather than love._

"_See I helped you realize that Doug is the better choice." Lilly said breaking Carley's train of thought. "Aren't I a good guru?"_

"_Wait a minute!" Screamed Carley "You just want me to pick Doug so Lee would be available for you!" _

_Lilly smiled again. "Well then everyone wins." She said. _

"_How dare you invade my drea…." Carley began, but she found herself unable to talk anymore._

"_She's had it." Said Lilly. "Kenny if you will."_

_Suddenly Kenny appeared before her and began to shake her violently._

"_Carley! Carley! _Carley! Wake up!." Kenny screamed causing her eyes to open.

"Finally, you sleep like a rock sometimes." He said.

She didn't reply. Her mind was still in deep thought.

"We got about 20 minutes, then we head out to Crawford, so get ready." Kenny said as he departed

Carley remained in sitting up position for a few minutes. The dreams had done nothing but give her more confusion on who to choose. She felt as though two people playing tennis in her brain. Constantly hitting that ball back and forth and no one having a clear advantage. Except she was the ball and Lee and Doug the Rackets.

She got up and grabbed her gun. She would have to make a decision soon. If only to stop these ridiculous dreams.

* * *

"What? No I can help." Ben pleaded.

This was going harder than expected. Ben who Lee thought would be fine being left behind since he wasn't too enthusiastic about this trip in the first place, was giving every reason in the book to be included.

"Listen we need someone who's healthy and strong to protect the people here, just in case."

"That's Bullcrap! You just think it'd be easier at Crawford if I stayed here." Ben snapped at him.

"Ben you're not making this easy….." Lee began before being interrupted.

"What I think he means." Travis intervened "He can be of use to us. Come on Lee I know he can be, scared, weak, uncoordinated…"

"You're trying to help me here right?" Asked Ben

"Let me finish. Selfish, terrible with a gun….."

"You're really not helping me here."

"prone to make foolish decisions," Travis went on ignoring Ben "prone to panic, but… wait where was I going with this again?"

Lee sighed. If anything Travis had just provided him with a gallon of fuel to add to the fire.

"Hey Lee." Kenny said as he approached the three. "Um don't worry about picking no one anymore okay. I see that despite my advice Lilly's going. so no point in leaving anyone else who can come behind."

Lee stared blankly at Kenny. _You couldn't have told me that two minutes ago?!_ He thought.

"Well yall should get ready it's almost midnight." Kenny said as he headed out the backdoor.

Lee looked at Ben who was looking at the ground with a pitiful face.

"Look Ben… I…"

"Save it Lee. At least now I know" He let out a long deep sigh. "Now I know."

* * *

"Can't I come with you?" Asked Clementine to Lee.

"Sorry Clementine but it's safer for you to stay here."

"But what about my parents? They may be at Crawford." She pleaded with him.

"I'll look for them." Lee said

"But you don't know what they look like." She answered.

"Yes I do. I remember their faces from the picture in your house and their names are Ed and Diana." Lee replied

"Okay but…" Clementine started to say but was interrupted by Kenny.

"Lee can I see you for a second?" He asked.

"Yeah sure just give us a minute."

Kenny nodded and headed toward the gate.

"Listen here." Lee said as he gave her a gun.

"What no! I can't?" She replied.

"You have to, in case anything happens while I'm gone."

"It's not that… it's just" Clementine turned her head to the side. "It was me." She said.

"You who did what?" Asked Lee.

"It was me who picked up your gun back at the station. I froze up and couldn't pull the trigger. If Duck hadn't grabbed it from me, you would hav….."

Lee stopped the little girl from saying anymore. "Don't be afraid. You're strong Clem. If a walker or anyone comes in and tries to hurt you I know you'll be strong enough to stop them." Lee assured her.

The child smiled up at him. "Thanks." She replied.

Lee lead her inside and then went near the gate to talk to Kenny.

"You had something you needed to say to me?" He asked.

"I looked over the boat again. It's a thirty footer." Kenny answered.

"So?" Asked Lee.

"Look I know that sounds big but it's not. I reckon only five people can fit on it. Even if two are children."

Lee didn't have an answer for that other than… "There's fifteen of us Kenny."

"I know that." Kenny replied. "That's why I'm telling you. Listen, me and my family are definitely going on that boat. That only leaves two spots if you catch my drift."

Lee caught it.

"Despite everything that's happened your still the best friend I got in this group. So just think about what's best for that little girl and I'm sure you'll make the right decision."

Lee already made his decision, but he wasn't about to tell Kenny. He knew his friend would disapprove, and not in a small way.

* * *

**A/N Well as said above here is the reason I wanted to right this story. Before I began writing this, a question appeared in my head. "I wonder what would have happened if all of the members made it to the boat." With only five people able to leave on it would there be fights? Squabbles? Betrayal? And the biggest question of all. Would the Cancer survivors be able to take the boat from the whole group. I hope to answer these questions in the upcoming chapters. God bless you all.**


	16. For it tolls for two

**Disclaimer: These characters belong to the Walking Dead game which is the property of Robert Kirkmen and Telltale games.**

**A/N Hey guys. For those of you who actually play this game, I do Walking dead character bios on my Youtube channel where I dissect the characters from the game. If you're interested here is the link to my first video on Carley and Doug, just type youtubedotcom/****watch?v=pUHEQVsCGQg**, otherwise here is chapter 16. God bless

* * *

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Ben said as the group moved along the halls.

This time he actually had good reason to be scared. Things had not gone as planned. Crawford, which Molly was so sure was free of the dead had turned out to be a haven for them. There had to be dozens out on the streets, maybe more.

Then again she shouldn't have been that surprised. In the end the dead always win.

The group moved to what appeared to be a 1st grade class room. Inside the chalkboard had what looked like a map of the entire school ground. However it was not the map on the chalkboard that intrigued Brie but instead the much smaller diagram mounted on the wall next to it.

"Where can we find fuel?" Lee asked.

"There's a maintenance shed across from the school playground here, if they were storing fuel that's probably where it would be." Said Brie

"The battery may be in the auto shop." Vernon stated "There used to be one in the alley outside the fire escape."

"Yup it's called Herman's you can't miss it." Added Brie.

"What about Medicine?" Asked Christa

"Right here in the Nurses office." answered Molly "They were using it as a medical facility."

"How do you know that?" Asked Carley.

Molly's eyes opened wide. She had gotten too comfortable and revealed her knowledge of this area.

"Just makes sense doesn't it?" She scrambled to say. Carley's gaze held firm on the young woman. She obviously wasn't buying Molly's lie.

"All right." Kenny stated breaking Carley's stare and allowing Molly to breath. "I'll make the run to the maintenance shed for fuel."

"I'll go with you." Said Brie "I can lead you right to it."

"I'll go too." Ben jumped in.

Molly was both surprised at how fast the teen had volunteered to venture outside and by the fact that Ben had just volunteered to do anything. She may have only been here a day but she could tell he was not the outgoing type.

"No two's enough." Kenny stated.

Ben appeared a little more down than he should have after Kenny rejected his offer to help.

"I'll go get the medicine." Said Christa.

"I'll come too, I know what to take." Added Vernon.

"Okay, guess I'll go get the battery." Said Lee.

"I should….." Started Lilly.

"I could…" Carley Began.

"I'll come with you and watch your back." Molly ended. As soon as the words left her mouth, two hateful glares met her face. She was all smiles however, having full knowledge of what she had done.

"What should we do?" Asked Travis

"You and Ben see if you could get that armory door open, we may have to shoot our way out of here." Replied Kenny

"And what about us?" Asked Doug.

"I don't know Doug, two's enough for these jobs." Kenny said.

"So you just brought us here so we could sit and wait?" Asked Lilly.

Kenny shifted his position to face the lady. "Look why don't you two just sit tight and paint your nails or something, we'll be done before you know it."

"Exus…." Lilly began but Lee cut her off.

"What about food Kenny?" He asked. "We're low and there's a cafeteria on the first floor. I bet that's where they kept their food."

Kenny moved to view the diagram on the wall. "Now that's a three man job." He said. "All right, you three head downstairs and get as much food and water as you can carry."

Now that everyone had a job, the group headed out, though Molly stayed behind until it was just her and Lee.

"So how do you want to play this?" She asked.

"You tell me." He answered.

Molly wasn't sure how to respond. That statement seemed more profound than need be.

_Does he know?_ She thought to herself.

"Lee?" Called a voice from behind.

The voice belonged to Ben. "Can I talk to you for a second?" He asked.

Lee looked at Molly.

"Just hurry up." She said as she headed out the door. "I'll head out first and scout the place."

Molly left the room and lightly ran down the hallway. She had her own agenda for being here and to achieve it she would need to put some distance between her and Lee.

* * *

"What is it Ben?" Asked Lee.

"Well it's about the whole bandit thing." He answered.

Lee let out a small sigh. He had almost forgotten about Ben's involvement in the bandit attack back at the motor inn. Why Ben would bring it up now was beyond him.

"Look I know you told me to shut up but while me and Travis were sleeping on the couch, I overheard Molly and Lilly talking."

_You two we're eavesdropping? _Thought Lee. Though he wasn't wondering about the conversation between Lilly and Molly but rather the one that had occurred just prior to it.

"Anyway" Ben went on "I was afraid of Lilly back at the motor inn but now I realize why she was so hard on everyone. She was just trying to protect us and keep us alive and she's not such a bad person."

"Okay glad you realized that." Said Lee. "Well I'l…"

"Wait that's not the point" Said Ben. "It was my fault we lost everything. How am I supposed to hold that in?" He asked.

"Just like you've been doing." Said Lee.

"I don't know how much longer I can do that? Lilly deserves to know it was my fault we lost the motor inn."

"Bullcrap, Ben" Lee snapped. "You just want to feel better."

"Hey maybe you're okay walking around with someone's blood on your hands, but that's not who I am. I have to let this out."

"If you let this out, after Lilly's done with you, the only blood on your hands will be your own."

Ben stared at him in disbelief.

"Look, you want to help this group? Then stop being so selfish!" Lee shouted. "Listen to yourself. This ain't about Lilly, it's about you not being able to hold onto guilt. Well you're just gonna have to for all our sakes."

With that, Lee headed out the door to meet Molly. For all he knew she had already gotten the battery.

* * *

The three moved cautiously along the ground floor of the school. The moans of nearby walkers flooded the area outside. As long as they were outside Carley could breathe easy. She was still a little mad at how the situation had ended up however. She and Lilly had both made a bee line to accompany Lee on the battery run and somehow Molly had gotten ahead of them. Why would she even do that? She didn't strike Carley as much of a team player.

"Cafeteria's just up ahead." Said Doug breaking Carley's concentration.

"Good let's get as much food as we can and get out." Said Lilly.

For once Carley agreed with the other woman. She had no desire to stay in Crawford longer than need be.

However when the three approached the door they noticed a chain had been placed around the handles. In the middle was a large lock. Carley took out her gun in preparation to blow it off.

"What do you think you're doing?" Lilly asked in shock.

"What does it look like?" Carley asked back.

"Did you not see how many walkers are out there? We can't afford to make any loud noises." Said Lilly.

"Then you should probably shut that big mouth of yours." Carley replied.

"What?! You kno…."

"Ladies please." Doug intervened causing both women to turn their attention to him. Carley watched in awe as he somehow managed to disable the lock in a manner of seconds.

"How did you do that?" She asked.

"Oh" Replied Doug "Well the internal mechanisms of locks are generally made of brass or die-cast zinc. The cam, which is the tongue that protrudes from the lock to secure it, is usually made of steel or stainless steel. I simply….."

"Yeah we got it Doug, your smart." Said Lilly sarcastically. "Let's just get the food and get out of here."

Lilly walked past the two and removed the now free chain from the door handles. The three all prepared themselves as Lilly kicked open the doors.

* * *

"Can you believe that guy?" Asked Ben as he kneeled down to help Travis with the door.

"Actually I can." His friend replied.

"What?" Ben asked surprised.

"No offense Ben, but you are being selfish here." Travis stated without stopping what he was doing.

"Lilly deserves to know the truth." He replied.

"That's not why you're doing it though."

Ben looked to the ground and shook his head.

"Maybe not but I can't just hold on to what I did… just like you couldn't hold on to the secret I told you back in the Motor inn."

Travis let out a long sigh. Technically Ben was right. He was the last person to give advice on how to keep secrets. However this situation was different. Their lives depended on it. Or at least Ben's did.

"All right you got me" Travis stated finally "but still I think Lee was right about keeping this to ourselves."

The two continued working on the lock, though Travis saw no progression.

_Come on man! Your dad was in Special Forces._ He thought to himself. _He'd have this lock picked in no time._

"So how's things going with Molly?" Asked Ben causing Travis to drop the pin he had been using to try and break the lock.

"You gotta bring that up now?" He asked as he picked up the pin.

"Not like we're going anywhere, might as well pass the time." Replied Ben.

"Oh you wanna pass the time?" Travis asked. "How about we talk about Brie?"

Now it was Ben's turn to drop his pin. "Why would you wanna talk about her?" He asked nervously.

"Oh come on man, you can't hide it. I know you're attracted to her."

Ben gulped as he picked up his pin. "I…. so what?" He stated.

"Nothing just passing time." Travis said with a chuckle. "In all seriousness though I think Brie may be attracted to you too."

Ben looked at his friend with the utmost curiosity.

"Someone call my name?" Asked Brie from behind causing Ben to stand to his feet while Travis turned his head.

"Uh no… no we're just talking." Travis hurried to say.

"We got the gas." Said Kenny who was standing behind Brie.

"Great work Kenny" Said Ben.

"Crap!" Travis shouted.

"What is it?" Asked Kenny.

"Just frustrated. This lock is holding up pretty well." He said.

"Here take a break, and let me and Ben look at it." Said Kenny.

Travis complied and moved away from the door as the other two men took his place at picking the lock.

* * *

Lee walked in the class room slightly behind the other two.

_That was too close_ he thought. It was a good thing Ben had given him that mini axe back at the mansion. He hoped and prayed it would be sturdy enough to prevent any walkers from entering the school.

"Hey Lee." Brie called from in front of him. "Thanks for helping us out there. I don't think we would have made it without you."

"No problem." He replied "We're all on the same team."

Brie nodded and went back to…. Whatever she was doing.

Turning to his left, he saw Travis leaning over on the desk.

"How's it going?" He asked the young boy.

"It's not." Came the reply "Not here anyway. That lock's still holding strong."

"I'm sure Kenny and Ben will break it, eventually." Said Lee. "Unless you want the "urban" guy to do it Kenny."

"Oh, shut up." Replied Kenny.

Lee chuckled slightly.

"So where's Molly?" Asked Travis.

"Uh, she had an errand to run, but I think she'll be back soon." He replied.

"You shouldn't have trusted her with the battery." Said Kenny.

"Come on Kenny, didn't she save your life?" Lee replied.

"Yeah but what has she done for me lately?"

"Molly's trustworthy." Travis added.

"Kid, please keep your hormones out of this." Replied Kenny as he returned to picking the lock with Ben.

"What, Lee did you?..." Travis began.

"He didn't have to." Said Kenny "You're not exactly subtle."

Travis turned his head to face away from Kenny.

"Don't worry about it." Said Lee

"It's not that." Travis Replied. "I heard you two talking in the kitchen."

Lee stepped back. He had been worried ever since Ben revealed to him that the two were listening in earlier.

"Listen…." He began, but Travis cut him off.

"No sweat man." He replied "At least it's just because of my age, you know. Not something wrong with me personally."

The teen gave him a weak smile, though Lee could tell he was hurt.

"Do you see how many options are left man?" He replied. "I wouldn't be surprised if Molly forgets about the whole age thing."

The teen once again looked away. "Maybe but will she forget abou….." He started but ceased before finishing.

"What?" Asked Lee.

"Nothing" replied Travis "You should go check on the medical supplies. Christa and Vernon have been gone longer than expected."

Lee nodded and turning around, he headed for the door. He looked back before he went through it however. Travis was still looking at the ground while Kenny was attempting to pick the lock, as Ben was….. staring at Brie's backside.

* * *

"Is that all we can carry?" Carley asked.

"Just about." Replied Doug. "We're just blessed we found these backpacks."

Carley nodded as the three left the cafeteria and headed for the stairs which led back to the classrooms. However upon reaching the doors Carley noticed a large group of walkers on the other side.

"Crap!" Screamed Lilly.

"Do you think they got through upstairs?" Asked Doug.

"Don't be stupid." Lilly replied. "If they did they wouldn't still be on the stairs."

"Is there another way up?" Carley asked.

"Actually there is." Replied Doug causing both women to once again turn their attention to him.

"I memorized the map upstairs. Across the hall there should be a handicapped elevator."

"Well let's go. Quietly." Said Lilly.

The three headed down the hall. Just as Doug said, there was a small elevator at the end of it. Doug attempted to pry it open with his hands, but that did nothing.

"It's shut pretty tight." He said.

Lilly pushed Doug out of the way and took the spike remover out of the back of her pants. She then used it as a wedge between the elevator and the wall which opened it slightly. She grabbed the small opening with her hands and yanked hard.

"I could use a little help." She said.

Carley and Doug joined her in pulling open the elevator. Once opened the three caught their breath. It had been very exhausting.

"Now what do we do with no power Doug?" Asked Lilly.

"There shou…" Doug began "Watch out!" He shouted at Lilly.

The woman turned just in time to stop a walker from biting her face off.

Carley reached for her gun, but remembered about the pack just outside the door behind them. She instead went for the spike remover that Lilly dropped and using it, she bashed the walkers head open. The attacker fell to the ground in one fluent motion.

"Thanks" Said Lilly but there was no time as four more walkers emerged from the elevator.

Carley handed Lilly back the spike remover and the woman used it to slam the closest walker. Carley threw her gun up and caught it on the opposite side. Using it as a club, she rammed it into the head of another walker. It got stuck in the brain however and she struggled to get it out.

Just then she was bombarded by another one and found herself struggling to keep him off her. Looking over at Lilly she saw that she had her hands full with the remaining walker.

Suddenly Doug grabbed her attacker by the head and slammed it against the wall turning it's skull and brain into pudding.

Carley looked at her rescuer. He seemed more frightened than she was but he had saved her.

"Thanks Doug." She said.

"No problem." He replied almost out of breath.

Looking to her left she saw Lilly had finished the last one and walked over to them.

"So as I was saying before." She said. "How are we going to get out of here?"

"Well there should be a maintenance ladder above the elevator" said Doug.

They headed inside and Lilly using the spike remover broke the shaft which lead to the top of the elevator. Doug boosted her and Carley up the shaft and then the two women struggled to pick him up.

Once all three made it to the top Doug examined the ladder. "It seems a bit rickety." He said. "I'll go up first, if it can hold me up then it can hold all of us."

Doug cautiously began to climb up the ladder. Once he was about halfway up he signaled for them to follow. Lilly went next and Carley brought up the rear. As she ascended she couldn't help but think about what had just happened. Doug had proven once again he was willing to risk his life for her. She was grateful, but it might have been more than that. Part of what Lilly had said in her dream stuck. Did she simply admire Lee? Perhaps it was like a crush a student had on a teacher. Then again were her feelings for Doug genuine? This would be the third time he had risked his life to save hers. Perhaps she just had hero's syndrome and was replacing gratitude with love. As she neared the top of the ladder she saw Doug waiting for her. Making sure she was okay.

She looked down so he didn't see her smiling.

_This is more than hero's syndrome._

* * *

"You scared the crap out of me!" Lee shouted as Molly descended from the roof. "Where have you been?"

"Sightseeing." She replied.

Lee examined her. She was slightly more dirty but other than that seemed fine. "Here you should take some of these." He told her as he passed her some medical supplies.

"Aww, and I didn't get you anything." She playfully replied.

Lee still enjoyed how light Molly made any situation. "Oh and take this too." He said.

He went into his pocket and grabbed a syringe and a small jar of liquid.

"What's that?" She asked "I don't do drugs."

"It's not drugs, not those kinds anyway, Vernon said it's pretty strong antibiotics that you inject directly into the blood stream. Only use it if you got a really bad infection."

Molly took the items and placed them in her backpack, but not before she removed the battery. "Here you should take this." She said.

"Thanks." He replied.

As Molly placed the items in her pack Lee noticed a small paper like material in her right hand.

"What's that?" He asked.

"Nothing" came the reply.

"You can quit the act, Molly. I know you're from Crawford."

"What? Who told you that?" She asked in shock.

"No one had to. It was obvious. You knew this place too well, plus the way you went out on that doctor who…. You had relations with, was too personal."

"How'd you.."

"I found a security tape of you… and him." Lee answered knowing what Molly would ask.

"You watched us?!" She screamed.

"No, he didn't record the action, just the aftermath. Why'd you lie to me?"

"I didn't lie!" She retorted "I said I heard stories from Crawford, but I never said that's how I knew about it. I didn't lie to you and even if I did I saved you remember, I don't owe you anything."

"I knew you had another reason for coming here." He said. "Getting supplies for the boat was never your top priority."

"Are we really gonna do this now?" She asked.

"You put everyone else in danger just to get revenge." He accused.

"What?"

"I know what he did to you, but still revenge solves nothing."

"That's not why I came!" Molly shouted. "Besides he was dead already."

"But you didn't know that. Perhaps you came here hoping to find him alive and make him pay for what he did to you."

"NO!"

"Then why did you come?"

"For my sister!" Molly screamed.

Lee went silent.

"Listen I used to live here with my sister. She was fourteen. When everything started happening and Crawford shut itself off from the outside world, it seemed like a good fit. We were safe and had everything we needed to survive. Then the rules started. My sister was diabetic and to Crawford that made her a liability."

Molly took a deep breath. "I kept it a secret. I kept her safe, but in the end I couldn't protect her. That's when I got out. They always talked about how their system worked and how anything was better than becoming one of them. I saw what they had become, I just wish I could have seen it sooner before they took my sister away."

Molly wiped a tear from her left eye. Lee felt ashamed of himself, he had just interrogated the young woman who had rescued him twice.

"I came back to get this." Molly went on as she raised the picture in her right hand.

Lee looked at the picture. It was of a young girl who he knew to be her sister.

"It's okay Molly, I understand" he said. "She's pretty."

Just then a bell rung throughout the school.

"That's not me this time." Said Molly.

"I think that's our cue to get out of here." Replied Lee.

He and Molly headed down the hall way but in all the confusion, neither noticed the missing axe from the front doors.

* * *

"What the hell is going on?!" Asked Kenny

"They're coming." Replied Lee.

"This is all my fault." Ben said from beside him.

"What's he babbling about?" Asked Christa.

"Ben we talked about this." Lee said.

"No I want to know!" Shouted Christa "What's he mean this is all his fault."

"I let them in, it's been me the whole time putting us all in danger."

"Shut up! Ben!" Lee screamed.

"No Lee!" Ben screamed back "I can't do this anymore. I am so sorry Lilly we wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for me."

"Ben Shut up!" This time it was Travis who screamed at him.

"I was the one who made the deal with the bandits, slipping them supplies. I thought I could keep them off our backs but when I was found out, that's when they attacked."

Lee turned to his left. He knew what was about to happen. He put forward his hand and stopped Lilly from driving the spike remover into Ben's chest.

"You little runt!" She screamed "We lost everything because of you!"

"Lilly calm down." Lee pleaded.

"No! Lee you knew this whole time it was him didn't you?" She accused.

_Why does this always happen to me? _Lee thought. No matter what all group problems were somehow his fault.

"I knew you'd be mad and we don't need this. Not now."

"Oh we don't huh? Don't think I didn't over hear you and Kenny talking about how only five of us are leaving on the boat."

At this statement everyone in the room suddenly became alert. Only Kenny and Lee knew that the boat wasn't going to fit everyone. Now the cat was officially out of the bag and clawing its way into Lee's skull.

"You suggested we should take a vote back when the motor inn was taken" Lilly said as she stared at Ben. "I say we take on now."

"Well I vote we leave him. Sorry Ben I know you mean well, but all I want to do is get back to Omid and you put that in jeopardy." Said Christa

Lee was shocked. Christa never turned on any group member before.

"Sorry Ben but I can't think of one useful thing you've done since you joined us." Kenny added.

Lee was doubly shocked. Kenny in a sense was actually agreeing with Lilly which almost never happened.

"Wait we can't just leave him" Travis stated.

"Yeah Ben's our friend." Added Doug.

Carley agreed, meaning the group was now even with votes and all eyes turned to Lee.

_How do they always do this? _Lee thought. It seemed whenever there was a debate Lee was constantly in the middle, not by choice, that's just what happened.

_Really should have brought Duck _he thought.

"I've seen enough of Crawford to know that becoming like them is the beginning of the end. I vote Ben stays with us." He said.

"What about the rest of us?" Asked Brie "Don't we…." She started before the door flew open and walkers devoured her mid-section.

"Now can we go?" Molly asked.

"Everyone one run!" Lee screamed, and everyone did through the door that Kenny had just recently busted.

* * *

"You didn't come into town through the railroad did you?" asked Vernon when the group reached the top of the bell tower.

"Yeah why?" Replied Kenny.

"No reason I think I can see the sewer entrance we came in through." He replied.

"All right everybody down!" Kenny screamed.

As usual Lee waited for everyone else to descend before heading down the ladder himself, but Ben simply stood by talking to himself.

"Ben get down the ladder now!" Lee shouted

"I killed her. All I do is put people in danger."

"Ben! Ladder! Now!" Lee screamed again.

"Brie died because I couldn't keep my mouth shut!" He went on ignoring Lee.

"Ben!" Lee shouted as the teen got yank off the ground by a walker which was hanging from the bell.

Lee shot the walker and grabbed Ben's arm just before he fell.

"Come on Ben pull yourself up." He pleaded but the kid just hung there.

"Get out Lee." He said "You have to get back for Clementine's sake."

Lee didn't understand until Ben loosened his grip. He grabbed the young man's forearm.

"Listen we both know." He stated.

Lee looked to his right to see a group of walkers making their way up the stairs. He knew whatever decision he was going to make, he would have to make it fast.

* * *

**A/N Thanks for all who made it to the end. I know I kind of left it with a cliffhanger but I thought it'd be better to find out Ben's fate in the next chapter. On a side note anyone else but me wonder why in the game they didn't get food at Crawford? I mean they were low on food and if they're about to embark on a journey to sea they would need some. God bless you all. **


	17. A bad night, led to a good day

**Disclaimer: These characters belong to the Walking Dead game which is the property of Robert Kirkmen and Telltale games.**

* * *

"You'll what?" Asked Lee.

"I'll take her off your hands. Listen my people are well hidden, well defended and well supplied. Plus we don't have to worry about Crawford anymore."

Lee thought to himself for a moment. Vernon may have had a point. Clementine hadn't been exactly safe with him. Perhaps it would have been better for her to remain with the cancer survivors underground. However at the same time Lee felt like there was something the old man wasn't telling him.

"So let me get this straight. You're telling me it'd be best for Clementine to go live in an underground bomb shelter with a four people five times her age?" He replied.

"A lot of us have had kids of our own. It may be strange for her at first but she'll be safer than she is with you. I can guarantee that."

Lee approached the older gentleman. "Vernon why were you asking about the train when we escaped from Crawford?" He asked.

At this Vernon tensed and backed away slightly.

"What's that got to do with anything?" He asked.

"Just strange you asking that question in the middle of our getaway." Replied Lee

Vernon walked passed him and down the stairs in a slight hurry. Lee was hot on his tail however.

"Listen if you don't want to give me Clementine then just say so, but don't go making wild accusations." He said.

"No one was making any accusation." Replied Lee as Vernon came to a stop in the kitchen.

"Just saying it was strange for you to all of a sudden make a remark on the train and then quickly dismiss it."

"Hey I was just curious when I saw the train parked at the station, it hasn't been there since this attack began." Stated Vernon. "Why are you so fixated on that anyway?"

Lee once again drew closer to Vernon.

"Because people don't just ask arbitrary questions when their lives are at risk." He stated definitively.

"Hey!" Vernon shouted back "I don't owe you guys anything. I was the one who knew what pills to get for Omid in the first place. If it weren't for me he'd be dead. I'm not going to stand here and be interrogated like I'm some criminal!"

With that Vernon headed out the back door. Lee wanted to follow but looking behind him he saw a battle brewing.

* * *

"I'm just saying we should draw straws!" Screamed Larry.

"Okay you got any straws old man?" Replied Kenny.

"Don't get smart with me." Larry warned.

"There has to be a rational way to decide this." Suggested Travis.

"You stay out of this kid." Said Larry "Why don't you and your friend get lost, the adults are talking. Speaking of which where is your friend?"

Travis' face turned to that of a child who just found out his dog had run away. Instead of answering Larry he simply headed to the backdoor and went outside.

"Good to see them listening for once. We have to decide who's staying and who's going." Larry said as he looked at Kenny.

Lilly simply stood by and watched as the two men fought over the boat. She would normally defend her father, or encourage him to calm down, but at this point she wasn't sure which side she was on, plus the group had picked up nitroglycerin pills at Crawford, so there was little chance of her dad having any heart problems.

Katjaa, Carley and Doug also remained silent.

"Think it'll ever end?" Asked a voice from beside her.

The voice belonged to Lee.

She didn't answer.

"Giving me the old silent treatment." He said lightly.

"Why shouldn't I?" She asked. "You obviously don't trust me."

"Oh come on Lilly I trust you. I just happen to know you well enough to know how you would react to information like that." He answered.

"So your my dad now?" She asked "You don't think I'd be rational when finding out it was Ben who betrayed us?"

Lee gave her a condescending look. "You tried to slam him in the chest with a spike remover"

"I…" Lilly started before realizing he was right…. Somewhat. "He betrayed us." She said finally.

"You beating him to a pulp won't change that." Replied Lee.

Lilly went silent again. Perhaps Lee was right; maybe he was just trying to protect her from herself. In part she was grateful, but the other part wondered where that spike remover had got too. Lee's head would make a great spike.

"What you to going on about?" Asked Larry

"Nothing just waiting for you and Kenny to finish the fight." Lee replied.

"That ain't happening any time soon." Commented Kenny.

"Hey I'm just trying to be fair here." Said Larry. "A game of chance that chooses five people at random to go on the boat is the only reasonably thing to do."

"Reasonable!?" Shouted Kenny "I'll tell you what's reasonable, the man who's had this goal since the beginning gets to leave with his family while the naysayers who never thought I'd find a boat get to stay behind."

"Listen you…." Larry began.

"We should have a meeting about this." Lee said as he interrupted Larry. "Everyone should have a say."

"You know what? You guys do whatever you want. I got a boat to fix." Kenny said as he left the room and headed to the back yard.

"You'd think he would be happy." Said Doug.

"He is." Lee stated "Well happier than he's been in a long time anyway."

Lee headed for the stairs to check on Clementine who was upstairs in the study.

"Where do you think you're going Everett?" Larry asked.

"Upstairs." Came the reply.

"You said we were going to have a group meeting. Well let's have one." Suggested Larry.

"You guys can have one." Replied Lee as he headed up the stairs. "But count me out of it."

There was an awkward silence afterwards as Larry approached the stairs and watched Lee's ascent.

"What' with him?" He asked "He thinks he's automatic or something?"

"He is automatic dad." Lilly replied.

"What?"

"He's automatically not going. He's decided not to go on the boat."

"What?" Asked Doug "He told you that?"

"He didn't have to." She replied.

"Well that's good." Larry stated "That's already one less to worry about."

"Dad, please." Lilly pleaded as she walked passed him and headed up the stairs.

She expected him to try and stop her but he gave no such objection. So she went on. She needed to talk to Lee about leaving.

However at the moment his hands were full…. With Molly's waste line.

"Does it truly never end for you Lee?!" Asked Doug who had walked up behind Lilly.

His disturbance caused the two individuals to separate. Lee appeared confused though Lilly could tell that both she, and Molly knew exactly what Doug meant.

"Well I guess that's my cue." Said Molly.

"Take care of yourself girl." Lee said.

"You too Lee." Replied Molly in a slightly saddened voice.

The blonde passed Lilly on her way out. "See you." She said as she followed Doug down the stairs.

Lilly looked at Lee, who was still watching Molly as she exited out the front door.

"Did I interrupt something?" She asked. Her voice revealed more of her annoyance than she wanted to let out.

"Molly's leaving." He replied.

"What?!" Lilly asked with just a tad more enthusiasm than she should have.

"She decided she was better off on her own." He said.

Lilly found herself once again annoyed by the level of care and sadness Lee showed towards Molly's departure.

"Anyway did you come up here for a reason?" He asked

"Yeah, how come you're already counting yourself out when it comes to leaving on the boat?" She asked.

"Do we have to talk about that?" He asked in reply.

"Of course we do." She replied "You're already counting yourself out before we've even made a group decision."

"It's not the group's decision to make."

"Bullcrap, this doesn't just affect you. Think about Clementine."

"I am." Replied Lee. "What's it to you anyway?"

At this Lilly felt as though a knife had pierced her chest. _Did he actually just say that? _She thought to herself.

Lee turned and approached her. "Listen I didn…" he began.

"No you're right. What's it to me!?" She snapped.

"Listen Lilly…"

"No you listen! I can make my own decisions! I don't need you always making them for me!"

"What are you talking about? I haven't made any decision for you." Lee retorted.

"Yes you have!" Lilly shouted back before realizing she had given away just a little too much. She turned around in a fit of rage and headed down the stairs. Lee followed and grabbed her hand from behind.

"Let me go!" She shouted and Lee complied.

"You know what Lee?!" She screamed as she reached the bottom. "You're right! What happens to you means nothing to me! Stay and rot for all I care!"

With that Lilly stormed out of the house. Many eyes watched in confusion as she did so, but she paid them no heed.

* * *

Carley couldn't help but pace. She thought she was going to go mad. It was the middle of a Zombie infestation and all she could think about was Lee and Doug. She went from having feelings for both to wondering if either feeling was genuine. She felt strongest for Lee when he was leading the group out of a crisis, or when he was sacrificing something for the benefit of someone else. She now wondered whether this was simply admiration. While with Doug she felt those feelings strongest after he rescued her numerous times. She allotted those feelings to hero syndrome.

She had to think. Hard! If it weren't for those foolish dreams she wouldn't have been so confused. After they had escaped from the drug store, she was sure it was Doug whom she wanted, but as time went on she developed feelings for Lee. Then right before the attack which exiled them from the motor inn she was so sure she had chosen Lee. It wasn't until after Doug had attempted to rescue her from Lilly that she once again placed him in the equation.

Carley pounded her fist against the house in frustration. This was just too hard, but she wasn't about to go to sleep without making a decision. She had had it with those dreams.

"Everything all right?" Asked a voice from behind.

It was Doug who had somehow crept up on her.

"You're bleeding." He said.

Carley looked at her knuckles. She had gotten cut from punching the house. The blood was dripping down her right arm.

Doug came over and grabbed her hand.

"You have to be careful. Even a small cut is vulnerable to infection." He said

"I'm fine Doug." Carley replied. Though she had no objection to him holding her hand. It actually felt pretty good.

"Well you're blood has already began Coagulation, so that's a good sign and a crucial part in hemostasis…"

As Doug went on with his explanation Carley found herself slowly losing herself in his eyes. She had gone back and forth about who she liked but…. At this moment she knew one way to find out. She grabbed Doug's face and brought him down to her, so she could kiss his lips. As their lips locked Carley felt fireworks go off inside her. Suddenly the outside world came to a halt. For a moment everything else that was going on didn't matter. It was just her and Doug….. for a moment, but upon opening her eyes she noticed a tall dark man in her peripheral vision.

"Ummm…. Sorry to interrupt." Lee said "But have either of you seen Lilly?"

Carley released Doug's face and turned to Lee. "Um Lee….." She began to explain.

"Seen who now?" Doug asked obviously still dazed and confused.

"Lilly?" Lee repeated

"I think she's inside." He replied.

Lee nodded and disappeared behind the right side of the house.

Carley turned back to Doug. "Listen I…."

"I know Carley." He replied. "I know."

Carley smiled as she went after Lee. She caught up to him just before he reentered the house through the backdoor.

"Um Lee." She said causing him to turn full around.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"About what just happened….."

"What about it?" he asked.

Carley stalled for a few seconds before answering.

"Well It's just me and Doug, I mean I realized…." She tried to explain but the words seemed lost in translation.

"You don't owe me anything Carley." Stated Lee.

"Yes I do. I know we had something between us, but in the end I realized...I want Doug. I'm sorry."

Lee appeared slightly confused. Carley had half expected him to get angry or sad or both, but he showed no signs of either emotion.

"Um… Carley, I never thought there was anything between us." He said plainly.

"What?!" She asked in shock. This hurt more than it should have, seeing as she had already chosen Doug.

"Wait that came out wrong." Lee corrected himself. "I mean I liked you since back at the motor inn, but I never really thought of you that way."

_That's supposed to make me feel better? _She thought to herself.

"Wait let me start again." Lee pleaded. "I mean I kind of put you in the "my good friend's got a thing for her" category from the beginning."

"I still don't understand?" Carley said.

"You can't exactly understand, it's kind of like guy code." Lee replied. "I knew about Doug's feelings so I sort of pushed you out of the realm of possibilities."

Carley nodded finally realizing at least partially what he meant. "So you're saying if Doug was out of the picture then….."

"Maybe." Lee replied "I can't predict what would have happened if Doug weren't around, but it would have certainly made the decision easier."

_On you and me both_ Carley thought.

"So we're good right?" Lee asked.

Carley nodded "Yeah were good." Though she wasn't, wasn't fully.

She had expected a pouring out of emotions from him, and was honestly a bit disappointed at how apathetic he was toward it all.

"So how'd he take it?" Asked Doug. He had shown up the minute Lee went inside.

Carley turned and once again brought his lips to hers.

_All right now I'm good._

* * *

Lee entered the kitchen feeling somewhat sorry for what had just went down. He felt like he could have handled that better.

In truth he had allowed himself once or twice in the past to fantasize how it would be if he and Carley were together. He would be lying if he said he didn't have feelings for her, but then again he would be lying if he said that was the only reason he didn't pursue her. Recent events had caused him to realize that he possessed feelings for another, much stronger than the ones he had previously had for Carley. She didn't need to know that though, especially since at this point in time it didn't seem like those feelings would be put to good use.

"Hey Lee." Travis said as he walked up, looking sadder than usual.

Lee looked over at the teen as he approached him, knowing fully well what he wanted to talk about.

"Look Travis about Ben….." He began but Travis wouldn't hear it.

"Don't worry about it man. You did the right thing." He said.

Lee was slightly surprised. "You really think so?" He asked.

"Beyond the shadow of a doubt" Replied the teen "I know Ben had his issues with everyone in the group and I know he was more a liability than an asset at times…. At most times."

"That still doesn't excuse my actions." Lee said.

"You're actions were the only ones that made sense." Stated Travis. "You couldn't just let Ben walk around here being a danger to everyone."

"Still it was more out of anger than reason." Lee stated.

"Hey you had reason to be angry." Travis reassured.

Lee looked up at the boy or down since Travis was shorter than he. He had made him feel less guilty about what had transpired in the bell tower.

He took a gander over to the corner of the dining room then looked back at Travis.

"How is he?" He asked the young man.

"Still dealing with it." Replied Travis "But your wakeup call did him some good. I can tell."

Lee thought to himself about what he had done. He ignored Ben's pleas to drop him, and instead had used most of his strength picked him up thought Ben provided no help whatsoever. The young man had inquired to the why, but Lee at that point was too frustrated with the boy to listen. In a fit of anger and rage he had dragged Ben up and had led him to the stairs where the walkers were approaching.

Taking Ben by the collar in one hand and using the other to grab the walker's head he brought it so close to the collage kid that it's teeth brushed up against the young man's hair.

"What are you doing?!" Ben had shouted in fear.

"You want a die right?" Lee had asked him back. "Well go on."

"Please Lee!?" Ben had begged but Lee hadn't let up.

"Ben" He had told him. "You wanna help this group out, then stop making on the spot decisions, just because their convenient at the time!"

Ben had begun to cry at this point.

"You put this whole group in danger and then try to commit suicide because of the guilt?" Lee had gone on. "Just one selfish act after the other. Believe or not Ben, there are still people in this group who care about you. Clementine being one of them, Me and Travis being the others. So next time before you even think about taking your own life, just take a moment to consider those you are leaving behind!"

With that Lee had pushed the walker down the stairs, causing a chain reaction to the others behind it. Ben nearly sprinted down that ladder, and Lee wondered what had really happened to himself. He almost never behaved like that.

"Lee come over here for a second." Called Larry from the kitchen.

Lee nodded at him and after saying goodbye to Travis approached the much larger man.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"Listen Everett." Larry began. "I'm only gonna say this once, and if this reaches the ears of anyone else in this group, I'll deny it up and down."

_This must be bad_ Lee thought

"TH… Th… Wow this is harder than I thought." He remarked.

Larry took a deep sigh and then started again. "Thank you for saving my life, both at the Pharmacy and at the meat locker."

Lee's mind nearly went blank and his organs nearly stopped working from the pure and utter shock that jolted through his system as Larry let those words loose.

"Don't be so surprised." Larry said obviously noticing Lee's state of unbelief. "I can be nice….. sometimes."

Lee tried to say something but his tongue had officially been paralyzed by Larry's words. So the old man continued.

"Listen Lee, I'm going to be as frank as possible. The chances of your mustached friend allowing me to get on that boat are slim, and Lilly told me that you're staying behind. So the way I figured were most likely going to be seeing a lot of each other in the future…. So I just wanted to get everything off my chest now."

Lee couldn't help but smile. _Miracles do happen!_ He thought to himself.

"Don't look so smug." Larry said in his usual tone. "I still think you're a huge dick."

Lee's smile wasn't going anywhere soon. Even as Larry passed him he could only smile up at the much taller man.

Lee thought to himself once Larry exited and went up the stairs. Crawford had all the supplies they needed, no one from their group had died, Travis was grateful and Larry of all people was thanking him. Today was a good day.

Now if he could just find Lilly.

* * *

The skinny woman leaned against the left side of the house. She considered beating her own head against it, but realized that would only bring unwanted noise and attention. She really felt like being alone right now. It had happened again. She got angry and screamed a bunch of words she didn't really mean to the one person out of this whole group who had always had her back.

_Why Lilly? _She asked herself over and over again. "_What's it to you anyway?" _

The anger and pain of what had happened rose up once again deep inside her. How could he have said that after all they had been through? He acted like they had just met, and to make matters worse he had just met Molly and was treating her better than the rest of the group.

Lilly felt the anger and pain subside however, as it was replaced with guilt. Even her emotional state at the time did not excuse what she had said. She knew Lee was…. Oblivious to many things, despite his intelligence and ability to lead this group. However it had been three months and…. Lilly stopped her train of thought. Whatever had accumulated over the past three months between her and Lee didn't matter now. They had this boat and decisions would have to be made on who the passengers were going to be. Though she had already made her decision, or as she had told Lee, he had made it for her.

"There you are." Said a voice from behind, breaking Lilly's train of thought.

She didn't need to turn around to know who it was. She simply stared off into the atmosphere not wanting to look at him right now.

"Lilly, can we talk?" He asked.

"You are talking." She replied without turning around.

"Listen." Lee stated "I know I said some things I shouldn't have, and I'm sorry, but we can't keep doing this."

Lilly still refused to face him. "Doing what?"

"You freaking out over everything that goes awry, turning on the group members who may be responsible and threatening to kick them out has got to stop."

"That's what has to stop!?" Lilly said as she turned to finally face Lee. "What about you and Kenny keeping secrets from me and the rest of the group?! All this time I thought you never took sides, and then I find out you have been taking them this whole time, just not out in the open."

_You're doing it again._ Lilly thought as she calmed down slightly.

"I only kept from you things that I knew you couldn't handle at the time." Lee stated. "Lilly I trust you, but I have to think about the whole groups' safety and that includes Ben."

Lilly felt the anger inside her rise up once more at the mention of that kid's name. "Name one thing that kid has done to help us since he joined our group." Lilly said

Lee seemed stumped as she knew he would be. "It's not about what he's done or hasn't done Lilly. I told you before once you join this group you are my family and I will protect anyone with my life if necessary."

Lilly once again felt her anger depart and be replaced with guilt. She could never truly stay mad at Lee for long. He always knew just what to say. He had reminded her that she was not just a part of this group, but a family of sorts. Whether she like it or not Ben was a part of that family as well.

"I'm sorry." She said finally "You know I didn't mean any of what I said before right?"

"I know Lilly, I know." He replied "I'm sorry about the secrets and everything else, but Lilly if I may ask what's been up with you lately."

"What do you mean?" She asked confused.

"Well you haven't been yourself ever since we lost the motor inn. You've been more emotional and less involved in group politics."

It was official as of now Lilly really wished she had that spike remover, because Lee's head was just begging to be smacked. He must have been the most alert oblivious person she had ever met. He had somehow noticed subtle changes in her personality but had failed to realize everything else. It was like he found the needle but had no idea he was in a haystack.

Yet Lilly would not allow herself to get angry this time. Not after all the apologies. She took a deep breath and tried to calmly explain her change in behavior.

"Listen Lee, let's stop playing games." She said. "After we left the motor inn I was a mess. I was in no position to lead this group. So yeah I watched from the sidelines for a bit, and let you take the brunt of the duty."

Lilly took another deep breath, expecting a reply from Lee. When none came however, she went on.

"Besides," She said "You always kind of led this group."

"Back at the motor inn it was you're leadership that kept us alive." Lee said.

Lilly bore a half smile. "Without you, Kenny and I would have probably killed each other, and dad would have drove everyone else mad."

Lee returned Lilly's half smile with one of his own. "Thanks but I think your dad still drove everyone mad." He said jokingly.

She laughed slightly at the remark, before she was interrupted by the sound of Kenny banging the boat with some sort of tool.

"Well I think I'm gonna check on Clementine." Lee said.

Lilly nodded as Lee went around the back of the house.

In truth she hadn't said everything she wanted to say. She owed that however to Kenny's loud noises which killed the mood. Well she could always tell him later, plus right now she figured Kenny could use some "help".

_Now where's that spike remover_

* * *

**A/N Thanks to all who made it to the end. I know this one was long but I hope it was enjoyable. As we near the end of this series (I think it should only have maybe two more chapters or three.) I want to thank all of you for your reviews, favorites and follows. God bless you all.**


	18. Should they stay or should they go?

**Disclaimer: These characters belong to the Walking Dead game which is the property of Robert Kirkmen and Telltale games.**

**First off I know I haven't updated in a while, but school orientation began last week and I was busy. Secondly did people read all of the last chapter? Larry and Lilly both reconcile with Lee. Lee places Ben's head right next to the mouth of a walker (Which is extremely OOC in my story), and yet I feel as though most of the reviews on chapter 17 were about Carley making out with Doug. Anyway here's chapter 18. God bless. **

* * *

Clementine stared out the window. Kenny and Lilly were working on the boat. The two had been going at it for about ten minutes. With every hit of the hammer or tightening of a screw the little girl felt anxiety build up inside her. Though it came accompanied with fear. They were going to depart soon and her parents were still nowhere to be found.

She wanted to trust Lee. Believe that he would still look for her parents as he had said on the train, but doubt had made its way into the young girl's mind. They had been here nearly two days now, and Lee seemed to be occupied solely with escaping to the sea. First he goes with Kenny to look with a boat, then when she finds one he travels off into Crawford to assemble parts. None of that scavenging involved finding where her parents were.

Just as she was thinking this, she heard the door open behind her.

"Hey sweet pea." Said a familiar voice.

"Kenny's fixing the boat." She replied not having to turn around to realize it was Lee who had entered the room.

"I know." He replied in a monotone.

"What are we going to do once he fixes it? Where will we go?" She asked.

Lee kneeled down so he was now on eye level with her.

"We're not going." He answered.

"What? So we'll stay in Savannah?" She asked more enthusiastic this time. Perhaps Lee was going to keep his promise after all.

"No, not exactly." Answered Lee.

At that Clementine was officially confused. Were they staying or going?

"What's wrong Clem?" Asked Lee obviously noticing her predicament.

Instead of answering directly she simply went around the issue. "What's wrong with Ben? He seems so sad since you guys came back."

Lee took a while to answer meaning something traumatic had happened. He was usually pretty direct with her.

"I think he just feels guilty. I mean he thinks he's a burden on the whole group." He replied finally

Having gained some leeway she proceeded with the real issue that burdened her heart.

"Before we leave tomorrow, will we have time to look for my parents?" She asked

Lee faced the ground and then turned back to face her.

"I'm sorry sweet pea but I don't think we'll have time."

"But you promised!?" She nearly shouted back.

"I know, and I'm gonna keep my promise but we won't look for your parents." Replied Lee.

He had managed to confuse her once more. How could he keep his promise and at the same abandon the search for her father and mother?

"There isn't going to be a, we for a while Clem." Lee stated.

Suddenly what Lee was trying to say all became clear. It hit her like Lilly had "accidentally" hit Kenny with that spike remover, while they we're fixing the boat.

"Y….You're leaving me?" She asked

"Just for a while." He replied. "Listen I want you to go on the boat with Kenny and the others. You'll be safer on the water than on land."

"What about you?" She asked.

"I'll be fine, me and everyone else who is left behind will make our way to wherever Kenny's destination is."

Clementine felt the pressure accumulate inside her. After all this time, the stranger on the walkie talkie had been right. Lee wasn't trying to help her find her family. Suddenly tears began to form in her eyes.

"You lied to me!" She screamed in between the sobs.

"No, listen I'll stay and I'll look for your parents. I'll check the Marsh house, the streets and I won't leave until I've either found them or searched every nook and cranny of this city."

"First my parents leave me….. Now you want to abandon me too?!" Clementine shouted as the tears continued to flow down her cheeks.

"No, I'l…" Lee went on, but she no longer heard him. She closed her eyes and lied down. As she did so, she heard Lee sit on the sofa across form her. She opened her eyes and saw he had fallen fast asleep.

At her left was the walkie talkie. He must have placed it down before he sat down. As she looked down at the device, an idea formed inside her brain. Picking the radio, she slowly and quietly made her way off the sofa and out through the glass doors.

* * *

"All right, let's settle down" Said Kenny to the group

"We all know why we're here. Now before everyone gives their reasons why they should come with me on my boat le…. wait a minute where's Lee?"

"He's sleeping upstairs." Replied Travis.

"Well go wake him up." Said Kenny.

"He needs his rest." Lilly butted in.

"Well we need to decide who's going on the boat, so unless he's willing to give up his seat, someone should wake him up."

"It's been given up." Replied Lilly.

"What are you talking about?"

"Lee's not going, he's already counted himself out."

Kenny thought about what she said for a moment. _Not going? _He thought. Anger built up inside him, though it brought sadness, its distant cousin along for the ride. If Kenny was completely honest, he would have wanted Lee and Clementine to be the other two passengers to accompany him and his family on the boat. Sure they fought constantly, but Lee was still the only guy in this group Kenny felt he could depend on. He had rescued Katjaa and Duck on numerous occasions and even Kenny at least once. Duck looked up to him, like a boy would to his favorite uncle and Katjaa trusted Lee.

All those qualities made Lee and Clementine the perfect travelling companions. Now Lee had taken upon himself to once again make a decision that affects everyone without even informing anyone….. except Lilly! Which only made Kenny angrier.

"He said he's not going?" Kenny asked the woman as calm as he could.

"He didn't have too, I could tell." She replied.

"Oh, so you could just read his mind or something?" Kenny asked.

"Come on Ken," answered not Lilly, but Katjaa. "Lee's just doing what he thinks is right."

"Oh so you knew this?" He asked her.

"I suspected it." She replied.

Kenny looked over to Lilly and then back at the table in the middle of the living room.

"Whatever." He said. "As I was saying, the boat's only gonna fit five, which means nine of us will be left behind. Now don't fret, I have worked out a plan that should please everybody."

Kenny reached into his pocket and pulled out a map he had acquired while at Crawford. It was of the United States.

"Look here is where we are." He said pointing to Savannah, Georgia. "Now what I plan on doing is, taking that vessel along the coast line just in case something goes wrong or the boat needs maintenance."

"I plan on ending up here." Kenny said as he pointed to Plantation, Ft. Lauderdale. "I got a much larger fishing vessel. Add this boat to it and we can all sail off into the endless blue."

"And just where is this "endless blue" taking us?" Asked Carley.

"Here." Kenny said as he pointed to a chain of islands below the state. "To the Bahamas or some other set of islands in the Caribbean. I've seen em. Some only had a few hundred citizens. It's the safest place I could think of right now."

Kenny folded up the map and placed it back in his pocket. There was an awkward silence that followed.

"So all the nine that remain have to do, is make their way in a car or something down to Plantation Florida. By the time ya'll make it down I'll have my boat rea…"

"So you just expect nine of us to somehow make it all the way to Ft. Lauderdale?" Interrupted Christa.

"Well the train can take you guys pretty much to the southern border of Georgia. It's only about a five hour drive to Plantation from there." Kenny replied.

There was some mumbles, but nothing substantial came from the group. So Kenny went on.

"Now all we gotta decide is, who's gonna be the two to join me and my family on the boat."

At this everyone began to talk at once, all saying something different.

"Omid's leg is still hurting him. I don't think he's up for a road trip." Said Christa pleading her case.

"Why should your family automatically get in? We should all have a fair chance." Said Larry.

"Because I'm the one driving the boat, and I'm not leaving without my family." Retorted Kenny.

Even Ben said something about not wanting to remain here. Kenny sighed, the kid was the last on his list of people to take with him to the middle of the ocean….. well second last, next to Lilly. Speaking of which, during all the commotion Kenny had noticed something strange. Lilly had yet to say a word about getting on the boat. True her dad was more than making up for her silence, but still it was weird for her of all people to stay out of a debate. Not that it mattered to Kenny. It was good to get a break from her voice every now and again.

"We need to decide on what's fair for everyone, not just you and your family." Said Larry.

"I agree with him, it has to be fair." Added Christa

_I agree with Larry? _Kenny thought to himself. He hadn't heard those words since….. wait he'd never heard those words before.

"Listen everyone!" Kenny Shouted causing a general silence. "I'm the only one here qualified to pilot a boat, so I'm going whether ya'll like it or not. My family's coming too, so that leaves two available spots. That ain't negotiable! Eleven of you….. well ten now can deiced amongst yourselves who those two will be."

"Make it nine." A voice called from the back of the room.

Everyone's attention turned to Lilly who had been the one to say those words.

"Nine?" Kenny asked.

"I'm not going." Replied Lilly.

"What!?" Asked Larry, while Kenny inwardly did the happy dance.

"I'm not going." Lilly repeated herself.

"But we have to go." Said Larry.

"No, dad" She replied "Listen I was against this whole boat plan from the beginning. I think it's great that we found one that's seaworthy, but I still believe it's a bad idea to just hop onto it and go sailing down the east coast. I'd rather take my chances on land.

Larry approached his daughter. "That's not why you're staying." He said.

"All right well that's one more down." Said Kenny not really caring too much of Lilly's real motive behind wanting to stay.

"We're not going either." Said a male voice.

It was Doug and Carley stood beside him.

"We're?" asked Kenny.

"Doug and I have been talking, and we think it'd be better if we stayed with the ground group." Said Carley

"I'm staying too." Said a much lighter male voice from behind the too.

"Travis, what do you mean you're staying?" Asked Ben.

The teen turned to his friend. "Listen Ben, I know you want to go on the ship and escape all this, and that's great for you, but me, I think it's best I stay behind."

"Now wait just a minute!" Kenny shouted, once again causing all attention to turn to him.

"How about before we decide who's coming, let's figure out who even wants to come."

* * *

Clementine waited patiently inside the linen closet. No one had noticed her slip downstairs and into the room, but now everybody was quiet again. She couldn't rely on the sound of everyone's mouths to drown out her footsteps, or the tunnel vision they all had while yelling. She was eager to get outside as she had made contact with her friend, who said he would be waiting for her on the street.

Now the adults were…. Switching sides in the room. Lilly, Travis, Carley, and Doug stood on the right side, while Larry, Omid, Christa and Ben stood to the left. Katjaa and Kenny remained in the center of the group.

"Clementine…. I'm waiting….. where are you….." Said the man on her radio.

She put her mouth next to the speaker. "I'm coming. I'll be just a minute." She replied.

"Well…. You should hurry…. You don't wanna keep your parents waiting…" Said the voice.

Clementine went to reply, but stopped midway as she noticed Kenny approaching the closet.

"Now what you need to do…" The voice said before the young girl turned the volume off.

She trembled as Kenny's body grew larger as he approached. He came within inches of the door.

"Could a swore I heard something?" He said.

For a moment Clementine became motionless, she didn't even breathe.

"Hey you!" Shouted Kenny causing Clementine to believe she had been found out.

"Duck! I thought I told you to stay in our room until we were done down here." He said.

The little girl breathed a sigh of relief.

"I was just going to check on Clem….." the boy started to say.

"I said get back to your room!" Kenny screamed again.

Clementine heard as Duck stomped back to his allotted space. Just then Kenny moved back to join the group. They had started arguing again and he rushed to get between them. Clementine took this chance to inch her way out of the closet and get to the backdoor. Unfortunately she was only able to make it behind the couch as Lilly had separated herself from the group and gone into the kitchen.

Clementine walked into the dining room and hid behind the chair. Luckily Lilly had her back leaning against the counter, but even with her back turned the woman would hear if she tried to open the backdoor. She had to think of something else. She only hoped and prayed that her friend would wait for her, just a little bit longer.

* * *

"Had to get away from all this nonsense huh?" Asked Carley.

Lilly didn't turn around. She simply remained in a leaned position against the kitchen counter. She had thought she saw something move in her peripheral vision but hadn't bothered to check, it was probably just a bug.

"I'm not going. No point in getting into an argument over something that's not going to happen." Lilly replied.

"I hear that." Said Carley.

Lilly edged up off the counter and walked toward the other woman. "What do you want?" She asked

"Excuse me?" Replied Carley.

"Come on, were not exactly sorority sisters." Lilly stated "You didn't come here for small talk."

Carley looked around as if making sure, they were alone.

"What did your dad mean when he said that wasn't the reason you were staying?" She asked.

"That's none of your business." Came the reply.

"Listen, I know we haven't really gotten along, but if we're about to travel hundreds of miles across two states, we're going to have to get along." Said Carley.

Lilly sighed. Carley was right, it was time to let bygones be bygones. Plus the way she was carrying on with Doug recently made Lilly believe that the threat had gone.

"We all know why we're really staying behind." Lilly said. "It's Lee. I mean you and I both know who'd we'd rather be with. I'm not about to get on a boat with someone who was practically my sworn enemy. Especially when someone I ca….. trust is choosing to remain behind."

Carley nodded. "Well at least we agree on that." She answered. "See, we're starting to act more like we are members of a sorority."

"Yeah." Said Lilly sarcastically "We should take a pledge."

* * *

Clementine watched as the two women had their conversation. It was better than listening to the others. Christa and Omid had immediately gotten into a fight with Larry. While Kenny was trying to "explain" to Ben why he would be better with the ground team. The word useless came up quite a bit during the explanation. Katjaa and Doug remained silent and Travis was trying to help Ben stand up to Kenny, and failing at that.

"Hey did you realize there's a butcher knife in one of these drawers?" Carley asked, causing Clementine's attention to turn back to them.

"How'd we miss that earlier?" Asked Lilly.

Clementine took the chance and crawled under the dining room table, into the hallway.

"Still sharp." Said Lilly as she took the knife out of the drawer and felt the tip.

This was her chance. Everyone else was arguing and the two in the kitchen were busy admiring their newly found weapon.

No one noticed as the little girl slipped out the doggie door and on to the street where her friend was waiting for her with open arms.

* * *

Vernon practically sprinted back to the hideout. Upon reaching there he realized the food was no longer on the shelves, and nearly all the medical equipment had been moved.

_Good _He thought as he opened the door.

"Vernon, your back!" Shouted Clive.

"Yeah, is everything ready?" He asked.

"Just about." Answered Boyd. "I'm just going to get the rest of these medical supplied and we'll be good to go."

"No time for that." Said Vernon "We gotta go now."

"What's the rush?" Asked Joyce.

"Those morons brought the train back!" Vernon shouted.

"What!?" Screamed Clive. "But that means…."

"Yeah a whole ton of walkers will be on us in a matter of hours." Vernon replied while cutting Clive off. "We did the smart thing of send that train on a backward path out of town. It took thousands of those things with it. Now they're gonna bring all them back."

"Let's hurry." Said Joyce as she rushed to grab her bag.

"Wait, where's Brie?" Asked Boyd.

"She's dead." Replied Vernon "But we can't focus on that right now. There are over a thousand walkers on their way to downtown Savannah, and our ticket out of here is parked in a shed on the other side of town."

Boyd looked down at Vernon. "I don't like this. They got kids in their group, we can't just take their boat."

"It's either them or us Boyd." Said Clive.

"Clive's right." Vernon stated "We've been surviving here for three months. Hiding from Crawford, scrounging for medicine to stay alive, living in a rat and feces infested sewer because the surface world is too dangerous. No one deserves that boat more than us."

Vernon looked at everyone in the room. He then grabbed the little ammo they had found at Crawford and passed it around.

"Everyone make sure your guns are loaded." He said. "My guess is we'll be needing them."

* * *

**Thank you all who made it to the end. I think there will probably only be one more chapter in this story, so the next one should be a grand finally of sorts. I just want to say thanks to everyone who has read from beginning to end and for all the kind reviews. God bless you all. Remember I'm always open for prayer request.**


	19. When a stranger calls

**Disclaimer: These characters belong to the Walking Dead game which is the property of Robert Kirkmen and Telltale games.**

**Hey guys. I know I said that this may be the last chapter, but I realized to finish it properly this chapter would have to be about 7,000 words. So I decided to split it in two chapters. Plus it's kind of professional to end with chapter 20 rather than 19. Wow can't believe it's been that many chapters since I started writing this. Thank you to all my readers. God bless you all.**

* * *

Lee shut the door behind him. First Clementine goes missing, and now everyone else in the group was trying to battle for the last two spots on the boat. Almost everyone anyway. He had noticed Carley and Lilly talking in the kitchen. He had even asked them if either had seen Clementine. Neither had, though both had volunteered to start looking.

Lee chose to search the backyard since that was where he had found her last time she went on an "adventure."

He scanned the yard, but saw nothing unusual. Nothing that was except Clementine's hat sitting on the ground by itself.

Suddenly worry filled Lee's mind. He darted for the hat and then looked over the fence. There was nothing…. But a small radio near some trash cans.

Lee hopped the fence and cautiously picked up the radio. As he did however suddenly a walker leaped out from under the pile of trash and attempted to bite his head off.

Instinctively Lee put his left arm in front of his body to block the walker's attempt. He succeeded and immediately threw him down and using his boot smashed the walker's face in.

In the midst of the battle, Lee had not realized he had dropped Clementine's hat. He picked it up, but something about it was unsettling. Right next to the D, there was a small yet very red spot of blood. Lee looked from the cap to his left arm. There right under the palm of his hands was the bite mark that the walker had given him.

"No…..No…" Lee started to say before hearing footsteps approaching from behind.

"Lee, what are you doing on this side of the fence?" Asked Kenny.

Lee turned slightly to see that nearly the whole group had come outside.

"We looked for Clementine." Said Carley "But she's not in the house."

"Vernon's gone too." Stated Omid.

Lee wasn't listening. As the group got closer, all he could think about was whether or not to tell them about the bite.

Suddenly they were right behind him. He made his choice, and turning around revealed his cut skin to everyone.

"Where'd you get that?" Asked Doug showing true concern.

"I was bitten." Lee said plainly.

The reaction that followed was expected. Everyone was shocked to say the least. Kenny was in disbelief, though Katjaa came up to examine the wound. Duck was asking all sorts of questions, while Lilly simply stood by, speechless. She was joined by Doug, Carley, Travis and Ben.

Larry was strangely not present, though Lee was partially glad for that. He wasn't the nicest when it came to bite victims… or human beings in general for that matter.

"Listen!" Lee shouted, silencing the group.

"My bite isn't the issue here. Clementine's been kidnapped."

"What?! By who?" Asked Duck

"I don't know. Vernon said something about taking her with him. Maybe he went through with it, despite me rejecting his suggestion."

"I knew we couldn't trust him." Said Kenny.

"You know the way back there?" Asked Christa.

"I think so." Replied Lee.

"Then let's go." She said.

"We can get her back." Added Omid.

Lee was grateful, but knew they could not be allowed to come with him.

"Sorry but I have to do this alone." He said.

"Bullcrap!" Shouted a voice from behind Omid and Christa.

The voice belonged to Lilly. "You're not going by yourself." She said.

"We all care about Clementine." Doug commented

"We're in this together." Said Carley.

Lee's heart felt warm as his friends each volunteered to come with him. However he still couldn't let that happen.

"Sorry guys, but if I turn, it could put everyone in danger." He said trying to convince them

"If you turn then it'd be best that we were there to stop you from hurting anyone." Travis said.

Lee looked at the floor. He knew if they came with him there was a risk that Vernon's group would attack. If this lead to some sort of group conflict, it would be best if he, being the bite victim were the only casualty.

"Sorry I can't let anyone else come with me." He said finally.

At this statement almost everyone ceased protesting. He had worn them down.

"You're not letting us do anything." Stated Lilly. "We're choosing to come with you."

Lee stared at her. He knew there was no point in arguing with a Caul, especially this one who could be as, or even more stubborn than her father.

_Wait that's it!_ Thought Lee. There was one way to guarantee she stayed behind.

"What about Larry?" He asked.

"Why isn't he out here?"

Lilly turned her head as he asked the question.

"His heart started to act up while we were arguing, so he's resting on the couch." Said Katjaa.

"You should be here just in case anything happens." Lee told Lilly.

"But…"

"No!" He retorted "Listen I'm just going to go get Clementine, and come right back. I'll be fastest alone." He stated.

Even Lilly stopped talking after he said that.

Satisfied Lee headed down the road, but about halfway down he noticed a pair of small legs walking behind him.

"Duck what are you doing?" He asked the little boy.

"Batgirl's been kidnapped and now it's up to us to find her." He replied.

"Not us, Robin" Lee replied "Just me."

"But I'm your ward, and I must always accompany you on a mission." Duck pleaded.

"Not this one." Replied Lee. "Batman's going solo."

At this Duck stopped protesting. He instead simply looked up at the older man, with the saddest faciel expression Lee had ever seen on the boy.

"Please…." He began

"bring her back."

* * *

Lee entered the morgue gun drawn. "Vernon!" He shouted.

No one answered back.

Looking around Lee saw that all the food had disappeared, as well as just about everything else.

"Listen Vernon." He called "There doesn't have to be any trouble here. I just want the girl. Just give her back and no one has to get hurt."

Lee listened, but doubted he would get a reply. It was clear he was too late. Leaning against the counter in frustration, he thought of how disappointed Clementine was after telling her he wasn't going on the boat. Maybe that's what threw her into Vernon's arms.

Just then, Lee heard the distinct moans of nearby walkers. He viewed out the high window which showed dozens of them walking on the street above. Looking back, he saw that none had made their way to the sewers. Not yet at least.

Suddenly the walkie talkie sprung to life. Just static at first, but soon following, came the voice of a little girl.

"Lee…." Said Clementine through the radio.

"Clementine?" He asked back. "Where are you? Are you all right?"

There was no answer.

"Vernon you…."

"Hello Lee" A soft monotone male voice said.

_That's not Vernon. _Thought Lee.

"Who is this?" He asked.

"It's not Vernon if that's what you're thinking. Clementine's just fine, but if I were you I would pick my next words very carefully."

Lee thought to himself. There was only one concern on his mind.

"Please don't hurt her." He pleaded.

"I'm not the one who hurts people. Better yet there is a mountain of dead between you and me, and if I can thank God for anything, it's that."

The walkie talkie's signal was lost after the stranger said those words. Just like Lee was lost on how he would find Clementine now.

One thing was certain, he would have to get out of this hospital. Looking back he saw that the sewers still had no walkers within them. He decided to head out the way he came, but was hit by a sudden stroke of dizziness. He tried to resist, but the feeling overpowered him. Right before he passed out, he noticed the distinct sound of footprints entering the room.

_The walkers! They found me _

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Asked a soft female voice.

"Technically speaking, these things begin with a lot of hemorrhaging, followed by shock, infection, and in most cases where immediate medical treatment isn't available…..death." Said a familiar male's voice.

"What other choice do we have, he's running out of time. Now if nobody else has the stones to do this then I will." Said a much harder female voice.

"Wait I'm awake." Lee shouted as he realized they were talking about him.

"Lee you're okay!" Shouted Carley.

Lee sat up and saw Lilly, Travis, Carley, and Doug inside the morgue.

"What are you guys doing here?" He asked.

"Please." Said Lilly. "It took about five minutes for us to realize you were way in over your head and needed our assistance."

"But how'd you know where I was?" Lee asked. As far as he knew he was the only member of the group who had been here before.

"Well after observing the route taken by Vernon to get to Crawford, I statistically analyzed the tunnels infrastructure an….." Doug went on.

"Carley, short version?" Lee asked realizing time was limited.

"Doug read the map and realized this morgue was closest to the mansion." She simplified.

"Yeah and since I remembered you saying they were staying at a morgue…. Well it just made sense." Doug added.

"Hey, we can discuss how we got here later." Interrupted Lilly. "We have to decide whether or not to take off his arm."

"Take off my what?!" Shouted Lee.

"Well you see Lee." Doug started. "Stopping the blood flo…."

"Carley?" Lee asked again.

"Doug think's its like snake venom. Remove the arm and most of the poison will go with it." She simplified once again.

Lee thought hard about what was about to happen. If the bite was like snake venom then removing his arm may erase the effects completely. Then again if it didn't work, then he'd be without an arm, and most likely a lot of blood as well. However in the end it was worth a shot.

"Let's do it." He stated.

"You sure about this?" Asked Lilly.

Lee nodded. "Maybe it'll at least buy me some time."

Lee held his arm out. Lilly approached with the cutting tool she had found on the nearby counter.

"I'll try to go as fast as I can." She assured him.

"Fast would be goo… AAHHHHHHH!" Lee screamed as Lilly began the cutting process.

It was as though a thousand tiny needles were making its way into his skin. The pain only amplified when she hit bone. Lee thought he would die. As Lilly cut through the bone, the pain suddenly stopped and was replaced by a feeling of numbness. Lee wondered if this is how David had felt when he chopped off his leg.

Lilly finally finished and the hand fell flat on the ground. Lee looked at his arm. It was strange. He could still feel the fingers as though they remained attached. He suddenly felt a cold chill rush through his body, right before he passed out.

* * *

Lee awoke on the floor of the room. Looking around he saw his left hand… on the floor next to him. He then raised his right arm to see it had been bandaged. The end appeared more like a stump than an arm. He couldn't believe it. He thanked God he had survived an amputation with no anesthetics or additional blood. The question still remained however on whether it had been a success or not.

"Lee you're awake." Said Travis.

He turned to see both the teen and Lilly walking towards him. "We thought we lost you." She said. "You've been out for a while."

Lee looked over to the door where they had entered from. Something was banging from the other side.

"You guys find a way out of here?" He asked.

"Doug found a service elevator with a maintenance ladder near the corner. We should be able to get to an empty floor, or maybe even the roof." Said Travis.

"Let's go." Lee said as they all headed towards the elevator. Carley and Doug were already inside.

"I'll bring up the rear." Said Lee "Don't want to bleed on anyone."

Doug went up the ladder first, then Carley and Travis began to climb behind her.

"Thanks for coming to get me." Said Lee as the teen started his ascent.

"You should thank Lilly, it was her idea." He replied.

Lee wasn't at all shocked by that statement. He figured it had been her. She would be the first to completely ignore his warnings.

"Couple minutes after you left she gathered everyone willing to come and we headed out." Travis went on before he proceeded to climb up the ladder.

Lilly hadn't heard there conversation. She was busy at the entrance to the elevator, making sure the door they had entered from remained closed.

As soon as Travis was far enough…. To be out of earshot, Lee called Lilly over. Before she began her climb however, he grabbed her left hand with his only remaining one.

"Lilly wait just a minute." He said.

"We don't have time for this." Came the reply.

Lee released her hand, but she still remained where she was.

"Just in cas…" He began but she would hear none of it.

"No! You don't get to talk like that. Cutting off your arm worked. We're gonna find Clementine, and we'll all get out of Savannah together…." Lilly tried to go on, but instead she simply closed her eyes. Lee noticed one distinct tear flow from each of them.

Taking his right hand he used his thumb to wipe a tear off her left cheek. Then with one fluent motion brought her lips to meet his own.

Lilly's eyes were wide open now, as the two shared in the long embrace. She wrapped her arms around him as he wrapped his one arm around her.

When they finally separated, Lee noticed that the others had neared the top of the ladder.

He looked back at Lilly, who was still partly in a daze.

"Just in case anything happens to me…." He said "I thought you should know."

Lilly still remained speechless.

"Well we should probably head up…. The others are waiting fo….." Lee began before Lilly grabbed his face.

"Let them wait." She said as she brought his lips in for round two.

* * *

"_Pancakes are ready." She called from downstairs._

_The audio alarm was unnecessary. He knew the smell of his wife's, made from scratch blueberry pancakes._

_He rushed down the stairs, without even properly putting his tie on. She already had his plate on the table by the time he reached the kitchen._

"_It's about time." She stated. "Sit down, your foods getting cold."_

_He pulled his chair out and placed his rather large behind on the seat. In truth he often wondered how such small chairs could support his weight, but then again there were pancakes in front of him. He could wonder about matter and weight another day._

"_Slow down." His wife warned as he engorged himself on the meal before him._

"_Can't, got a conference today. You know the boss hates when I'm late."_

"_Well you're no good to him if you choke on your breakfast." She advised._

_He slowed down his pace, just a tad to appease her._

"_Now where is that daughter of yours?" She asked as if they didn't share the same child._

"_Lilly!" She called up the stairs._

"_Coming mom!" Came the reply._

"_That girl's going to be late for her first day of junior high at this rate." _

"_Lighten up a bit." He advised her. "She's a teenager, probably already been through twenty different outfits trying to pick the perfect one for her first day."_

_Just as he spoke those words, his daughter came running down the stairs._

"_Sorry I'm late." She apologized._

"_Don't worry about it." Said her mother. "Have some breakfast."_

"_Okay" said the 12 year old as she went into the fridge and grabbed a nutrigrain bar._

"_I meant the pancakes" Her mother remarked._

"_Oh no way! It's the first day of school and I gotta watch my figure." Said Lilly._

_Just then the school bus made its way to their street._

"_Well that's the bus. See ya." She said as she darted out the door for her first day of school._

"_What are we going to do with that girl?" Her mother asked_

"_I'll tell you what I'll do. I'll finish her pancakes." Said Larry._

"_Oh no, you have that important meeting, remember?"_

"_Oh yeah, I'm late." Said Larry as he rushed up, and grabbing his briefcase headed for the door. His wife followed him._

"_Have a nice day hun." She said as she went in for a kiss._

"_I'll see you later." He said to her after the kiss._

"_No, you're wrong." She replied in a sudden monotone voice._

"_Excuse me?" He asked._

"_It's the other way around." She replied._

"_What are you talking about?" Asked Larry now genuinely confused._

"_I'll…. See…you...soon."_

Larry awoke to an empty room. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. _Just another one of those dreams _He thought. Though in truth it felt like something more. Like God was telling him something. Or maybe he just really missed his wife.

Rising up from the seat, he looked around. "Lilly?" He called, but no one answered.

He walked out toward the kitchen and looked through the already open door. Kenny, Katjaa, Christa, Omid and Ben were moving the boat out the shed.

Larry closed the door. They hadn't even decided who was going on that thing, though he knew his chances were slim. At the moment he was more concerned on the whereabouts of his daughter.

He went back to the living room…. To find the front door now open. That was strange, it was closed when he woke up. Larry went to examine the front porch. All was quiet as usual, but when turned around he saw four faces who were definitely not in the room just two minutes prior.

"Jumping Jehoshaphat!? What you trying to do give me a heart attack?!" He asked Vernon.

"Sorry didn't mean to startle you." He replied.

"Who are these people?" Larry asked.

"Oh, just some friends." Answered Vernon.

Larry felt pressure on his heart. Perhaps the scare had done more damage than he initially thought, or maybe it was the three hours of arguing that had occured earlier that morning.

"Hey Doc?" He asked . "Think you could take a look at my back? Been bothering me for months now."

"Of course." Answered Vernon. His companions remained awkwardly silent.

Larry paid them no attention. He instead lifted the back of his shirt and turned around. He felt Vernon applying pressure to his spinal cord as he did so.

"So where's the rest of your crew?" Asked Vernon.

"I don't know." Replied Larry. "Was taking a nap, and when I woke up everyone was gone."

"Everyone?" Vernon inquired.

"Well not everyone." Larry replied. "Kenny and some others are moving the boat out."

"They've already fixed it?" Inquired Vernon.

"Yeah, a while ago, just gotta get it out to the water."

"All right, I think I've found the problem here." Said Vernon as he cracked Larry's back.

"Oh, that felt good." Larry said.

Vernon cracked it again.

"Oh that one felt even better, can feel the tension being released." Said Larry

"All right, just one more crack. Now I warn you this one may hurt." Stated Vernon.

"Ah bring it on Doc." Replied Larry as he prepared himself.

Suddenly he felt a blunt hit in the back of his neck. Larry stumbled at first. Then fell forward onto the ground. His vision was blurred, and his hearing was fuzzy, but he wasn't unconscious…. Yet.

"This is it guys." He heard Vernon say. His words were followed by the distinct sound of guns being cocked.

"Remember we only use these if we have to. We're already taking their boat. Don't need to add murder on to the list."

Larry's vision and hearing both dissipated quickly. He tried to shout, but his mouth refused to work. He had to try and warn them somehow. He thought of Lilly. If anything happened to her he could never forgive himself. He tried in one last attempt to move his arm and lift himself up. However as he did so, he saw one of the cancer survivors walk up to him. The man raised his foot above Larry's head.

"Lights out old man." He said as he brought the boot down on him.

* * *

**Thanks to all who made it to the end. I think most of you can guess which cancer survivor it was who kicked Larry at the end. God bless you all. **

**P.S I know I didn't mention Mark in the last chapter, but that was on purpose. You'll notice he wasn't mentioned in this one either. On the next one you should see why I didn't want him menitioned in these last two chapters.**


	20. Herds coming to town!

**Disclaimer: These characters belong to the Walking Dead game which is the property of Robert Kirkmen and Telltale games.**

**I just want to start off by saying Thank you! Thank you to all the readers who read this story and left me reviews. It really encouraged me to continue writing. I know that I haven't updated in a while but this chapter took longer for me to finish than any of the others. Warning it is also super long. Although this is the last chapter of this story I do plan on writing Epilogue of sorts later on. Kind of like how Clementine appeared at the end of the credits of episode five of the game. Other than that enjoy this finale of sorts and God bless you all!**

* * *

All in all it was a pretty successful robbery. Only Kenny had shown any sort of resistance, but a quick and hard blow from Clive had ended that.

It was good the boat was already out of the shed, because now they had a place lock the group as they rolled it out of the yard. They heard Kenny banging the doors, but Vernon knew that he had no chance of breaking out. Not with the shovel they had placed between them.

"Come on Boyd, Let's get this boat out." Said Vernon noticing the man's hesitation.

"Should we let them go?" Boyd asked.

"Oh yeah that's smart." Clive butted in. "Why don't we just ask them to help us push it to the sea while we're at it?"

"What if they can't get out?"

"They'll get out. About half of their crew isn't here. Once they get back I'm sure they'll open the doors." Replied Vernon

"So why don't we get out of here before they return." Stated Clive.

Vernon agreed. "You guys left their guns on the table right?"

"Yeah though we could have used em." Answered Clive.

"Oh yeah that's it." Said Boyd Sarcastically "First steal their boat and then their guns."

"Hey…" Clive began before Vernon cut him off.

"No, Boyd's right, without their weapons they're as good as dead once they get out. We didn't come here to murder people. Now come on let's get this thi…"

*Bang*

"AAHHHHHHHHHHHAA!" Screamed Vernon as he fell to the ground in pain.

"Vernon!" Screamed Joyce as she came over to help him up.

"Wo now boy." Said Boyd to someone Vernon didn't see.

Once he got up he turned around and saw a young boy with one of the guns they had left on the kitchen counter in his hand. To his right Clive had his rifle pointed at the kid, but Vernon waved him down.

"Duck is it?" Vernon said calmly though his lower leg was still in great pain from where the bullet had hit.

"Why don't you put down that gun before you hurt yourself?" He suggested

"Why are you taking our boat?" Asked Duck with the gun still pointed right at Vernon. "I thought you were our friend."

"I am. We're just borrowing it." Vernon lied.

The boy's facial expression didn't change, and his grip on the weapon only tightened.

"Now come on Duck. I'm your friend, you wouldn't wanna hurt a friend now would you?" Vernon asked trying to calm the boy down.

"Let my parents and the others go." Duck demanded.

"Okay, all right." Vernon said as he backed away near the shed. Duck's eyes never left him, but that was the point as Clive sneaked up behind the boy and grabbed the gun from his hand. He then proceeded in grabbing the boy, lifting him off the ground as he did so. Duck protested, but was unable to break free from his grip.

Vernon limped over to the two. "I'm sorry kid. I really am, but it's either you or us."

With that Vernon squeezed tight on the young boy's neck until he lost consciousness.

* * *

Lee shot a walker who was in his way. In truth given recent event's probably wasn't the best idea to make large noises, but he was too frustrated to care. He had wanted to continue the search, but with the walkers everywhere and the fact that they had no idea of her current location, it just made sense to head back to the mansion.

Upon reaching there however, Lee noticed how unusually quiet it was. He had half expected to walk into another argument over the boat.

_Larry must still be sleeping _He thought.

However the lack of an argument was not the only thing that was off. Looking in the yard, Lee saw a practically empty backyard.

_Where's the boat?_ He thought again.

He was sure the others would have brought it out by now.

Suddenly the silence was broken, by the sound of someone banging on the shed doors.

"Let us out!" Lee heard Kenny shout from inside.

Lee went closer to see that the shovel had been placed through both door handles.

He removed the shovel to reveal Kenny, Katjaa, Christa, Omid, and Ben inside the shed. There was no boat to be found.

"About time you guys showed up." Said Kenny.

"What happened!?" Lee asked.

"It was Vernon." Replied Christa. "Him and the cancer survivors. They had guns."

"They took the boat!" Kenny screamed.

"We would have done the same thing." Lee stated trying to calm him down.

"This is coming from a guy who wouldn't take food out of an abandoned station wagon." Kenny stated.

"All right then." Said Lee. "You would have done the same thing. Happy?"

"Why you…. What the hell happened to you?!" Kenny asked while staring at Lee's arm.

"Had to cut it off." Lee stated.

"We figured it might slow down the process." Added Doug.

Lee looked around. There were ten of them when there should have been thirteen.

"Wait where's my dad?" Lilly asked beating Lee to the punch line.

"Probably still sleeping inside." Said Omid. "I'll hop over the fence and open the other side of the shed."

Omid went to do just that.

"This isn't happening…." Kenny kept repeating to himself.

"Clementine's still out there." Christa told him.

"So we get Clementine and then what?" He asked her.

"We get out of cities. I'm done with cities, we find somewhere in the country side and make a go of it."

"That plan sounds good to me." Said Lilly.

"No one was asking you." Kenny rudely butted in.

"What?" Asked Lilly wondering where that sudden hostility had come from.

"If it weren't for you and your "Let's go get Lee" plan this never would have happened." Kenny stated. "We would have had enough people to defend ourselves."

Lilly crossed her arms. She was about to reply, but just then Omid opened the doors on the other side of the shed.

"You guys can fight it out in the yard." Christa stated.

"No bother." Said Lilly "I just need to find my dad."

With that everyone went through the shed to the backyard. Well everyone except Christa and Lee.

"What do we do without a boat?" Christa asked Lee.

"Like you said." He replied. "Get to the country side. Find Clementine and take her somewhere safe."

"Stop that!" Christa snapped, though Lee was unsure why.

"Stop talking like you're already dead. We can find Clementine and make it out of Savannah Together." She stated.

Lee nodded. He took some time to view their current situation. First Clementine had been kidnapped, and now this. It was a lot to take in. He wondered if he could have somehow stopped either event from happening. Perhaps he should have listened to Clem longer and reassured her about finding her parents. However worrying about what he could have done, wouldn't help.

"I knew Vernon was up to something." Lee thought out loud.

"What?" asked Christa

"When he asked me about Clementine I in turn asked him about the train. Why he had mentioned it on our escape from Crawford. I knew something was off, but I never thought he'd steal our boat." Replied Lee.

"Wait, you suspected something and just remained silent!?" Christa accused.

In all honestly Lee was getting tired of her "I have to know everything" attitude. Especially given her situation.

"This has to stop Lee. You and Kenny can't just keep things from the group. Just when are you gonna get it through your head that secrets only hurt the group!?"

"Oh I don't know." Lee replied with a slightly annoyed tone. "Probably around the same time you tell us you're pregnant."

Christa stepped back and shut up really quick after that statement. She looked down at the ground and then back up at Lee.

He didn't push the issue. Then again he didn't have time to, as he heard the distinct sound of what appeared to be thousands of walkers approaching the mansion.

He and Christa both turned in horror to see that his ear's had not deceived him. Just down the road a horde of those things were heading right for them. Lee turned to see that another group was making its way from where they had come.

They were surrounded!

"Inside everyone!" Lee shouted as he, Christa and everyone who had remained in the yard, bolted for the back door.

* * *

The attic was spacious at least. It had places to sit, a window for light and few boxes filled with miscellaneous items. However it didn't contain the one thing the group needed at this moment. A way out.

There were hundreds of walkers in the house and even more on the street, but Lee could still thank God that they all made it here safely….. wait a minute!

"Where's Mark?!" Lee suddenly asked

"Beat's me." Kenny replied "Come to think of it…. Haven't seen him since we came back from Crawford."

"Oh my…. You think we left him downstairs?!" Shouted Doug.

"Well no use crying about it now" Stated Kenny "We got more impor…." Kenny's voice was suddenly cut off by a loud wheezing sound.

"What's that?" Asked Ben

Lee looked beyond Kenny to see a fully sleeping Mark lying in the same spot he had been, before they went to Crawford. The group formed a semi-circle around him.

"So he's been here the whole time?" Asked Travis

"Morphine's one powerful drug." Commented Katjaa.

"What?" Lee asked her.

"He was complaining about pain so I gave him some of the morphine you brought back from Crawford this morning." She replied

"So he's gonna be out for a while then?" Kenny asked his wife.

"Normally, but I know one sure way to wake him up."

Katjaa leaned over Mark and held his nose so he couldn't breathe. She then administered what appeared to be a very painful slap to the face.

"Ah what the…..!" Mark shouted as he woke.

"Okay now that we solved that little mystery let's go back to figuring out how to get out of here." Said Kenny. He was looking at Lee while he said it.

"Hey guys." Said Mark in a somewhat hazy voice. "What's… going on?"

"Something wrong with him?" Asked Carley.

"Side effects of the drug." Replied Katjaa.

"Can we get back to the point!?" Kenny suddenly shouted causing everyone, even Mark to turn to him.

"Lee's still bitten." He pointed out.

"Shut up." Christa said.

"I think we need to have an "adult" conversation here." Kenny stated ignoring Christa.

"Let's just focus on getting Clem okay." Lee suggested realizing where his friend was going with this.

"We'll be no good to her if we're attacked." Kenny said. "We may have another lar…. Er um" Kenny stuttered obviously noticing the large man standing next to him.

"Back off Kenny!" Lilly suddenly shouted, most likely realizing what "situation" Kenny was referring too.

"I'm not advocating anything here, but how is this not an issue?"

"Ken please now is not the time to turn on each other." Katjaa urged her husband.

"It's him turning on us we have to worry about." Kenny told her.

"Did that work?" He asked Lee while pointing to where he had cut off his arm.

Lee looked at the bloody stump. It still caused him a great amount of pain, but he no longer felt dizzy.

"I don't know, I hope so." He told Kenny

"Listen guys, we don't have to do this. He seems fine to me." Omid added.

"We will get Clementine with or without you." Kenny threatened as he came within arm length of Lee.

"I said back off Kenny!" Lilly shouted as she stepped in between them.

Lee gently moved her out of the way so he could face his accuser. Getting angry wouldn't help in this situation. Kenny… as usual needed calming down.

"Look" Lee said in a low voice. "If I die you know what you have to do, but until then the only matter is getting Clementine."

Suddenly Kenny grabbed the bust off the shelf and aimed it at Lee. Everyone froze for a few moments, until Kenny turned around and threw the bust against the wall.

There was an awkward silence for a few moments.

"You totally ruined that dude's face" Said Omid breaking the silence.

"Shut up, sweetie." Said Christa as she walked toward the wall.

Kenny approached the wooden barrier and ripped off a broken piece.

"This wall ain't crap." He said.

Noticing a hat rack on his right, Lee immediately grabbed it and gave the wall a few good hits. The wood broke off as if it were thick glass. After just a few strikes Lee was able to form a small whole revealing the adjacent room.

"All right we'll take this down in shifts. I'll go first. Lee you rest." Said Kenny as he grabbed the coat rack and began to destroy the wall.

Lee walked over to the sofa and sat down. Across from him Christa and Omid sat, while Katjaa on his left checking the bandages on his arm. Lilly sat to his right on the arm of the couch, while Doug, Carley and Travis were assisting Mark. Ben was sitting in the corner, seemingly in deep thought. Larry was standing behind Kenny, waiting for his turn to take a crack at the wall.

"You're burning up. You most likely have an infection." Said Katjaa as she felt Lee's forehead.

"Do you two have any more of those antibiotics?" She asked Omid and Christa.

"Yea…. About those… there umm…. Downstairs in my room." Stated Omid.

"Well it doesn't seem too bad right now." Katjaa reassured.

"What about the morphine you gave Mark?" Asked Lee.

"Morphine isn't an antibiotic, it just numbs the pain. Plus it deludes the senses and if we find the guy who got Clem, you'll need all them to be working properly."

"He's going to be okay right mom?" Asked Duck who was sitting on the other arm of the sofa right behind his mother.

"I'll be okay Duck." Lee assured him.

Just then Kenny approached them.

"I'm all out of gas, one of you rested up?" He asked

"I'm good to go." Stated Omid as he grabbed the coat rack.

"Dad what are you doing?" Said Lilly as she got up and walked over to her father who had taken it upon himself to destroy the wall with his bare hands.

Omid walked over and the three began a slight argument. As they did Kenny took his seat on the couch

"This guy tell you much about our past?" Kenny asked Christa.

"Bits and pieces." She replied.

Kenny looked back to where the three were still talking. On the way back he noticed something out of his peripheral vision in the box next to where he was sitting.

"Now this is more like it." He said as he took out the bottle of whiskey from the box.

"You see that woman behind me?" Kenny asked as he gestured toward Lilly. "She came in between me and Lee pretty bad. I spent a lot of nights hating this guy's guts."

"Kenny!" Katjaa shouted.

"What? It's true."

"All water under the bridge." Lee stated.

"Well here's to forgiving and forgetting." Kenny said as he brought the bottle to his mouth. He offered it to Lee who refused. Getting drunk wouldn't help anyone, and just as Katjaa had said, if he found Clementine he would need all his senses intact."

Kenny then offered some to Christa who looked at her stomach for just a moment before yanking the bottle from his hand and downing the alcoholic beverage as though she was dying of thirst.

"Listen I can do this." Said Omid from behind Kenny. Lee looked over to see that the three were still arguing and no progression was being made on the wall.

"Please, with those puny arms?" Replied Larry.

"Dad you need your rest." Lilly pleaded.

"I'll be fine if you'd just let me bust through that wall." He stated.

"Fine!" Omid shouted finally as he stepped out of the way.

Larry approached the wall and cracked his knuckles.

As he did so, Omid offered him the coat rack but Larry waved him off.

"Who said anything about that?" Larry asked as he punch the wall so hard that another small hole formed. One more punch sent wood flying through the other side. About 3 or 4 more punches and kicks caused a hole, large enough for each individual to fit through.

"See all it takes is a little man pow…." Larry stated before clutching his heart.

"Dad!?" Lilly shouted.

"I'm fine," He told her. "Just over did it a bit."

Lilly grabbed his left side and assisted him to the corner so he could lean against the wall.

Lee stood off the couch and addressed the group.

"Rest times over." He stated "Let's get back to finding that girl.

* * *

The other mansion wasn't much better. There were zombies roaming the halls, and two dead people lying on the bed. The only benefit was that the lighting was better. This was due to multiple windows and one glass door at the end of the room.

Lee looked at the two on the bed.

"How could they have done this?" He asked to no one in particular.

"This your first time seeing something like that?" Asked Christa.

Lee thought back to the woman at the motor inn.

"No, but that doesn't make it any easier." Lee replied

"Enough small talk." Interrupted Kenny. "Let's find a way out of here."

Lee agreed and walked past the bed to that the windows had been boarded up. Not that they would want to jump out from this height, even if they survived the fall there was an army of the dead just waiting for them on the ground below.

"Find us a way out yet?" Asked a familiar voice from behind.

Lee didn't have to turn around to know who it was.

"I'm working on it." He replied "How's your dad?"

"He's fine… for now." Lilly replied "But his Nitroglycerin pills are back at the other mansion. We'll have to find some more pretty soon or else I….."

Lilly hesitated as Lee realized what would happen if they were unable to acquire any more medicine for her father.

"We'll find some." He assured her.

Lee turned to face her. She gave him a weak smile, and he returned it with one of his own.

"So when do you think we should tell him?" He asked.

"Tell him what?" She asked back

"You know…." Lee answered.

"Oh! That." Lilly replied "Well I'm thinking…. never."

"Come on Lilly." Lee insisted. "If I survive then we can't just avoid him."

"Well we're not gonna just spring it on him now. Wait till he has some pills just in case the news is more than he can handle." Lilly jokingly replied

Lee gave a slight chuckle before noticing the glass doors behind her.

He walked past and opened them revealing a balcony which was just about five feet away from a nearby roof.

Kenny walked beside him and viewed the city. "Looks like we can make it all the way to River street without touching the ground, if we're careful." He said.

"I'll go first." Announced Omid.

Lee watched as the smaller man easily cleared the gap between the balcony and the slightly higher roof.

"I'm next." Said Christa.

As the bodies continued to leap over the balcony, Lee noticed one person leaning against the wall on the other side of the room.

He decided to walk over and see if something was wrong.

"How's it going?" He asked Mark

"You just shooting the breeze, or are you seriously asking me how I'm doing?" Mark asked back.

"Now's not the time to shoot the breeze." Lee replied.

"Then it's going lousy, let's face it man I don't even walk, I just lift my legs up with my thighs. I can't make a jump like that." Mark stated.

"Perhaps we could take some sheets or something, make a stretcher of sorts to holster you across." Lee suggested.

Mark looked down to the ground. "Let's face it Lee I'm not going anywhere." He said.

"Now's not the time to give up." Lee shot back.

"I'm not giving up, but I'm not going to just act like I'm perfectly fine when I'm not. Even if you guys holster me across this gap, what happens at the next one, or at a larger gap. I'll just be slowing the group down and right now you need to make it to Clementine as fast as possible."

Lee thought to himself. Mark was right in part, but he was not willing to leave his friend behind.

"We'll deal with this gap now and if somewhere along the line we meet a large one than we'll get Clem and come back for you." Lee said finally.

Mark nodded though Lee could tell he wasn't completely convinced.

Turning around Lee noticed that three people had already cleared the gap. Lilly, Omid, and Christa were already on the other side. Kenny and Katjaa were arguing about how best to get Duck over while Travis was getting ready for his jump. Doug was doing some mental prep work while Carley was encouraging him. Larry was leaning against the wall.

Travis made the jump with ease and Lee squeezed in-between Kenny and Katjaa.

"Anyway to form some type of stretcher so we could get Mark across?" He asked them.

"A stretcher! That's it." Kenny shouted "We can carry Duck over using that."

"And Mark." Katjaa reminded him.

"Oh yeah of course." He stated.

"All right I'll go back to the other room and grab something we can use." Said Kenny as he went back to the attic in the adjacent mansion.

"Mommy I can make the jump you know." Said Duck.

"I know you can Ducky." She replied in a motherly tone "This is just a precaution."

"I got some bed sheets from the other room." Kenny said as he came back.

"Good we can tie them together and send Mark and Duck across." Replied Katjaa.

"Or I could just tie one to my back and fly across like superman." Duck jokingly added.

"Someone has to go to the other roof and attach one of the sheets to something for this to work properly." Katjaa stated.

"I'll go." Said Lee.

"Please" Noted Kenny "You can't tie a decent knot with one hand. I'll do it."

"No, offense dear but I've seen your knot skills. We might as well just throw them over." She stated "I'll have to do it."

"No, Kat I'll go first to make sure it's safe." Kenny insisted.

"One of us should stay with Duck, just in case." She replied.

Though Kenny was obviously not too thrilled by the idea, he grudgingly agreed to have Kat clear the balcony first. Which she did with not too much effort.

"I'll go next." Said Lee. Using his right hand he carefully placed himself on the top of the railing. He looked back just once to see Duck was the one tying the knots in between the sheets. Kenny looked at him for a moment.

"Learned that from boy scouts." He said while pointing to his son.

Lee turned and leaped off the balcony. He made it, even without the use of his left arm.

"You okay?" Lilly asked as she helped him up.

"I'm fine." He replied.

Looking back he saw Ben was next. The young boy mounted the balcony railing and easily made it over to the other building, though that wasn't surprising given his height.

"Wo, that was close." Ben said as he landed.

"What was?" Asked Lee.

"Well the balcony felt like it was going to fall off, but it didn't so, I guess my luck is turning around huh?"

Lee suddenly grasped the danger of this situation.

"Ben you idio….. Larry no!" He shouted, but was too late as the much larger man stepped onto the balcony which proceeded to give out under his massive weight.

"Dad!" Lilly shouted as her father fell about thirty feet. He landed flat on his back with pieces of the balcony spread all around him.

Looking down, Lee saw his head poking out under a pile of fallen debris. He immediately turned and climbed down a nearby ladder to see if Larry was okay…. Or alive for that matter.

* * *

Upon reaching the ground Lee noticed Larry's eyes were open. A good sign.

"Get this stuff off me Everett!" He shouted.

"Dad!" Lilly shouted as she ran past Lee to where Larry was lying down.

"I'm fine, just get this stuff off me." Larry replied.

As Lee removed the last bit a debris he noticed something strange poking out of Larry's midsection.

"O my…" Lee began but Lilly cut him off.

"We can get you up." She stated.

"What is everyone loo…." Larry began before realizing his current predicament.

He attempted to yank out the metal object himself, but it wouldn't budge.

Suddenly Lee noticed a walker across the street. It was staring right at them and began its initial approach. Soon a few more appeared and then more until dozens of them were making their way into the alley.

Lee looked behind him to see that Ben and Travis had made it down.

"Travis grab his front and Ben get his left leg." He told them

The two nodded and as Ben grabbed Larry's left leg, Lee grabbed his right and Travis placed his arms under Larry's armpits.

"Larry I'm not gonna lie this will hurt!" Said Lee.

"On three. One…. Two….Three!"

The three lifted all at once, but Larry's body which was practically a brick wall refused to budge.

The walkers were closing in and they still made no progress in getting the large man free.

"Come on hurry!" Lilly shouted as she moved in to assist them.

Larry's body started to lift slightly, but they were still a long way from separated him from the pole.

"They're closing in!" Called Christa from above.

Lee looked up. They were just a few yards away at most. He yanked with all his strength, but Larry's body still barely moved.

"We gotta go!" Shouted Ben.

"Shut up and pull!" Lilly shouted back.

Then suddenly a loud pop was heard and Larry's body rose off the ground.

"Dad!" Lilly called as she helped her father up.

"Come on!" Shouted Lee as he ran back towards the gate. Travis and Ben came up right behind him and Lilly assisted her dad inside the gate. She shut and locked the gate which the walkers immediately pressed against still trying to obtain their meal.

Lee looked back. Travis and Ben were already on their way up while Lilly was making sure her dad was okay. Lee took a closer look at Larry and realized they had not separated his body from the pole, but rather the pole from the ground. The foreign object still remain jammed inside his stomach.

"Come on dad, I'll help you up." Lilly insisted.

"I'm fine Lilly."

"You're not fine, you have a piece of metal sticking out of your gut." She rebutted.

"I can get up the ladder, I just need a few moments." Larry stated.

Lee heard the gates hinges. They were taking a beating as the mob of the dead still attempted to make its way through.

"That's not gonna hold." He told them

"Lilly get up the ladder. I'll be there shortly." Larry assured her.

"I'm not leaving you." She firmly replied.

"For once just do what you're told!" Larry shouted back.

Lee heard something pop again. Looking back he noticed a screw had come loose for one of the hinges.

"We gotta go now!" He shouted.

Lilly looked at him and then back at his father. She hurried to the ladder and began her ascension.

"You're next Larry." Lee stated as the walkers continued to press on the gate.

"I'm not going Lee." He replied in a much more calm voice.

"What? Now's not the time to be giving up! Now get up the ladder!" Lee shouted back.

"I never give up Lee, but I know when God calls my number. It's been called."

"What are you talking about?"

"I lied. I'm not fine. My hearts been killing me ever since we escaped the mansion. You see this thing sticking out of my stomach. Look's painful right? The thing is I can't feel it….. I can't feel anything."

"Dad! Lee! Get up here!" Lilly shouted from above.

Lee looked up at her and then back at Larry. "What about her?" He asked him.

"Please, I've been more of a burden than a blessing to her ever since this whole mess began. She can take care of herself."

Larry pulled the metal right out of his stomach. He appeared to be in no pain as he did so. He chuckled slightly.

"You knew all along. Saying I'll see you soon." He said to himself.

"What?" Asked Lee.

Larry looked down at him. "Lee what are you still doing here? I'm the bad guy remember?"

"What's taking you so long?!" Lilly once again called from the roof.

Lee let out a large sigh and headed for the ladder. He took one more look at Larry before he began to climb up.

Blood was gushing out of the wound which Larry had just opened up. He clutched the piece of metal tightly in his right hand.

Lee turned and headed back up the ladder leaving Larry behind to face the horde.

* * *

"Where's my dad!?" Lilly asked as Lee made his way onto the roof.

He couldn't answer. He instead looked back. The gate wouldn't hold much longer.

"NO!" Lilly shouted. "No! DAD!"

Lilly ran to the ladder and looked down.

"Dad! Get up here!" She screamed.

Larry looked up with the saddest face Lee had ever seen on him. He then looked back at the herd which was just about to break through the gate.

"Dad! Please!" Lilly shouted again. She attempted to go back down the ladder, but Lee held her back.

"Let me go!" She pleaded but he didn't give in.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Larry gave a wary cry as the gate gave in and the horde poured through. Using the piece of metal as a weapon he fought like a wild animal, taking down one walker right after the other. He actually survived longer than Lee thought he would. It wasn't until he grabbed a hold of his heart that they came down on him. There was no more screaming, so Lee assumed it was a heart attack. Hopefully he died before they began tearing at him.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Lilly shouted as the herd made its way through her father's internal organs.

Lee released her, thinking she wouldn't attempt to climb down now.

"How could you let him stay down there?!" She yelled at him.

He didn't bother explaining. Lilly wouldn't think rational in this moment… No one would after losing a parent like that.

"I'm so sorry Lilly." Was all he said.

Suddenly the tears came out. Lilly buried her head in his chest as they did so.

"Lilly I'm…." Ben began.

"Don't come near me!" She shouted at him "You! You!"

Lilly leaped at him, but Lee held her back.

"I'll kill him!" She shouted as she attempted to break free.

"Which is why I can't let you go right now." Lee stated knowing she was dead serious.

"It's because of him dad died! He knew the balcony was about to fall, but he said nothing!"

"I'm so sorry." Ben stated again.

"That's all I ever hear from you!" Lilly shot back. "Sorry I caused us to lose the motor inn! Sorry I ruined everything at Crawford. Now you're sorry that you forgot to warn my father that the balcony was coming loose!?"

Lilly took a breath. The tears had returned and she sobbed loudly. She returned to weeping on top of Lee's chest. He put his arm around her as she did so.

Lee looked back at the group that had not yet made it over.

"They're distracted!" He called. "Make your way through the house."

"Katjaa!" Kenny called.

"I'll be fine Ken. You all have to hurry!" She replied.

Kenny nodded and turning back steered everyone toward the now only exit. They all disappeared through the hallway of the mansion.

"We gotta go." Said Christa.

Lee looked at her. "Give us a minute." He replied.

She nodded and the rest of the group walked toward River Street leaving he and Lilly alone.

* * *

The two remained this way for a few more moments, before Lilly lifted her head off his chest and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"He's gone." She said quietly.

"I'm sorry Lilly, I really am. Listen I know your dad and me didn't exactly get along, but I know he loved you. He was good father."

Lilly looked back down at the horde still engorging themselves on her father's corpse.

"What did he say?" She asked

Lee thought to himself. He didn't have to go into full detail of Larry's last words.

"He didn't think he would make it. Said his heart wasn't strong enough." Lee began before realizing that probably wasn't the best thing to say.

"He also said he knew you could take care of yourself." He added.

Lilly closed her eyes. She was trying not to cry again.

"Listen I know the way it happened…. I can't even begin to think what you're going through right now, but Larry was a soldier….. he deserved a soldier's death." Lee assured her.

Lilly walked closer to him and looked in his eyes.

"You can't die now." She almost whispered. "Promise me you won't die."

He couldn't promise that, especially in his current situation. He had to do something though. Something that showed her she hadn't lost everything. Thinking to himself he knew exactly what he could do. He reached into his pocket and grabbed the exact item needed for this moment.

"Lilly I want you to have this." He said.

The look of udder shock was expected. Even Lee was surprised that he would be giving her this, but in this situation what did he have to lose?

"Lee this is a…." She began

"I know what it is…. If I make it out of here alive we'll need it, and if I don't I want you to have this." He told her.

She looked up at him. Her face was still sad, but it seemed as though his gift had brought her some happiness. She reached forward and the two held each other for another few moments.

"Now you really can't die."

* * *

Christa looked back to see that Lilly and Lee we're catching up.

"Maybe you should throw yourself in that hole kid." She said to Ben. "She's coming."

Ben appeared slightly frightened, but remained where he was.

"Why'd you stop?" Lee asked as the two caught up to them.

"We saw this dark room. Looks abandoned, it may be a way down to the ground level."

Lee walked over and looked down. "Nope too dark, can't tell what's really in there."

Suddenly a sound of static was heard. "Lee are you there? I'm where my parents….." Clementine voice stated over the radio.

"Clementine? Clem?" The radio went silent.

"What did that mean?" Christa asked.

"Where her parents were. She's at the Marsh house." He stated.

"That's pretty close to River Street." Said Omid.

"Yeah and we ca….." Lee began, but he felt someone bump him from behind. It was Lilly and the slight tap caused him to drop the walkie talkie inside the dark room.

The group simply stared for a while before Christa broke the silence.

"We need to get that." She said.

"It's not that important." Insisted Lee "We know where she is."

"He may move her." Christa stated.

"The Marsh House isn't that far from here, I doubt he'd be able to move her before we get there." Lee replied.

Christa looked at him and then back at the radio. Without warning she jump down and grabbed the radio.

"Christa!" Shouted Omid.

"I'm fine, just…" She began before noticed a shadowy figure moving in the corner.

"There's something else down here." She whispered.

"Come on." Called Lee "One good jump." Lee stretched his arm out to grab hers.

She attempted many times, but it was no use. She just couldn't reach.

There were now several shadowy figures moving around the room. She heard the all too familiar moan of walkers nearby.

"Guys they're getting closer." She whispered.

"We have to find something to pull her up with." Lee stated.

Before they did however she saw one of them jump down next to her.

It was Ben. He brought his hands together and kneeled down in front of her.

"Come on get up." He said.

Christa obliged him and placed her right foot in his hands.

"Ben what are you doing?" Asked Travis.

"I know I mess up…. A lot but I can do this." Ben replied as he hoisted Christa close enough so Lee and Omid could lift her up.

"Ben!" Travis shouted.

"Go!" he shouted back.

Just then Christa looked back to see several walkers now filling up the space where she and Ben were, but the young man was nowhere to be found.

"Ben!" Called Lee.

"Just go! Il….." Ben called back, but he never finished his sentence.

"Ben!" Shouted Lee. There was no response. Only the constant moans coming from dozens of walkers below.

"Ben!" this time it was Travis who called out. There was still no reply.

The group all went silent as they realized what inevitably happened.

"Come on." Lee said quietly. "We still have to get to Clementine."

The group began to depart. Only Travis stayed behind. Christa still feeling guilty over what had happened walked over and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry." She told him.

Travis looked over to her. He said nothing, instead he simply walked forward to rejoin the group.

Christa moved slowly behind the others. First Clementine gets kidnapped, then Larry falls from the balcony and now Ben sacrificed himself to save her. Not to mention about half of the group got left behind. There was no guarantee they'd find each other.

"Me and my big mouth." Someone said next to her. She looked to her side to see Lilly had slowed down to walk next to her. "The things I said to him." She went on.

"When someone dies they don't have to immediately have their forgiven." Said Christa.

"Yes they do. There's no point in holding grudges against someone who's dead. There's no point in holding grudges at all." Lilly replied "Plus he saved your life."

Christa looked down. The guilt she felt was still there. In truth she hadn't been all that nice to Ben. She had actually advocated for him to be thrown out of the group.

"Look at that!" Shouted Omid from ahead breaking off Christa's chain of thought. She looked down to see a horde of walkers below them. At the end of the road lay their destination. The problem was that the only way to get there other than walking on the street was to cross to the buildings on the next side. A tall but thin sign seemed to be the sole way across.

"Who goes first?" Asked Katjaa.

"Omid's the lightest." Replied Christa.

"I'll go first." Said Lee. "If someone's gonna risk their lives then it's gonna be the guy with the least to lose."

Lilly walked over to Lee. "I'll be right behind you." She stated.

Lee nodded and began his crossing. He moved slow, but in a few moments he was able to make it about halfway. Just then Christa heard the sides of the sign creek. The sign began to fall apart and Lee made a quick hop over to the other side.

"Lee!" Lilly called.

"I'm fine." He replied.

He may have been all right, but now there was no way to get to the Marsh House. At least none that she could see.

"Make your way out of Savannah!" Lee called suddenly.

"What are you talking about?" Omid asked.

"I'm already bitten." Was all Lee said in reply.

"He began climbing down. Within a few seconds he was on the street in front of the horde."

"Lee! You can't!" Lilly shouted down.

He looked back up at her, then to the horde. He took out his butcher knife, and ran right into the crowd of walkers.

Christa kept her eyes on him as long as she could, but soon she was unable to distinguish his body, from the dead that surrounded him.

* * *

"Come on, we're almost there." Said Clive as the four attempted to get the boat to the coast.

"Wait… I have to stop again." Vernon complained.

"You can rest your leg when we get out on the water." Clive insisted.

Vernon leaned up against the boat. His wound was still bleeding, but then again he was putting an immense amount of pressure his leg. Boyd walked over to see the damage.

"We can't keep going like this. You're losing too much blood." He stated.

"We have to, you saw all those dead around River Street. Soon they'll be flooding this place." Stated Clive.

"He's right." Vernon said. "Let's keep moving."

Boyd moved back to the side of the boat and helped the others push it closer to the sea. He could see the water, but at the rate they were going, it would be at least fifteen minutes before they reached it. In truth he still felt unsure of this. He was still riddled with guilt over how they had acquired this vessel, but his uncertainty stemmed from someplace else. All around he could hear the moans of nearby walkers, but he saw nothing. There was that large group near River street, but other than that the roads were pretty much clear. Not that he was complaining, but it didn't make sense. Where were all the walkers?

"Pick up the pace." Urged Clive breaking Boyd's train of thought.

"Shh…." Said Boyd. "Keep it down."

"What? Why?" Asked Clive.

Boyd didn't answer. He looked around. There was eerie quiet all of a sudden. Like in those movies right before a predator strikes a prey. Then it hit him! How could he not have seen it before. It was so obvious. Their group was in immense danger, and no one even suspected what was about to happen.

"We need to get out of here now!" He shouted, but alas, he was too late. Suddenly the doors of the buildings surrounding them all popped open at once. As they did dozens of walkers appeared out of all of them. The group all froze for a few moments.

"Forget the boat!" Shouted Boyd. "Let's go!"

Clive and Joyce listened to him, and dropping the boat began to sprint toward the only opening they could see. Boyd couldn't believe they had literally walked into an ambush. He should have known that the hissing was coming from inside the buildings. It was only a matter of time before they sniffed out Vernon's wound.

_Wait Vernon!? _Thought Boyd as he looked back to see his friend was still standing next to the boat.

"Vernon forget the boat!" he shouted.

"We're dead without this!" Vernon called back.

"You're dead with that." Yelled Clive.

Boyd lifted his rifle and hit the two walkers who were closing in on Vernon. Clive pitched in and took out a couple more.

"Vernon hurry!" Shouted Joyce.

The old man finally realizing that the boat was a lost cause began to limp towards them. Clive and Boyd continued to provide support, but for every walker they killed, two more seemed to appear. Still he was nearly to them, though an army of walkers trailed behind him. However all three men were so busy dealing with the dead that walked, none noticed the dead that was lying down right in-between Vernon and they. One such walker suddenly sat up and grabbed Vernon's wounded Leg. Clive shot it just before it could sink its teeth into him, but the damage was already done. The walker had stunted his progress and given the others behind Vernon just enough time to grab him and tear his body a part limb from limb.

Boyd watched his horror as his friend screamed from the pain.

"Come on let's go!" He shouted as the walkers that weren't occupied with Vernon, made their way to the rest of them.

The three ran down the street. Boyd didn't know where they were headed, but he did know one thing.

That boat had been a death trap from the start.

* * *

"I didn't steal from you!" Lee pleaded with the stranger. He had been pleading for about ten minutes to no avail.

"You're people didn't?" The man asked back.

Lee didn't answer, at this point he knew no matter what he said this guy was going to kill him, and take Clementine. It made more sense to remain silent and think of another way to get out of this.

Lee looked back and noticed the rope which had attached the room to the closet door had fallen off. Suddenly Clementine's face appeared out of the doorway.

"Lee I want you to listen to me. I can take care of her, she'll be safe and happy with me. Not like she was with you."

Lee batted his eye toward the butcher knife. Clementine realized his intention and grabbed it off the table.

"Protect her? Please." Lee stated trying to make sure the stranger's tunnel vision would prevent him from noticing the little girl with a knife sneaking up behind him.

"You couldn't even protect your own family."

"Shut up!"

"Your son was lost in the woods because you didn't keep an eye on him."

"I said shut up!"

The man had his gun pointed to him now.

"Your daughter died because you decided it was best to leave your station wagon alone with piles of food and medicine inside."

"You're people took that food! Your people killed my family!"

Clementine was almost there. Lee just needed to make sure he remained distracted just a bit longer.

"Even your wife abandoned you." Lee said Finally.

"That's it! Ah!" The stranger screamed as Clementine jammed the knife into his shoulder. Lee tackled him and the gun flew out of his hand. The two men wrestled for a bit, but even with one arm Lee was the superior fighter. He managed to pin the man against the wall, and began choking him. As the stranger struggled for air, Lee realized how familiar this situation was. Someone took something that was his from him and now he was gripping his neck with all of his strength. It was just like when he caught his wife cheating on him. He had choked the life out of her lover that day as well. It had branded him a murderer and ruined his life.

But he was not who he was that day, and he would never be that again. He released the man's neck, hoping the stranger would return in kind. Unfortunately Lee had no such luck as the man instead began choking him.

*Bang*

Suddenly the man fell lifeless on top of him. His eyes were still, and his head gushed out blood from where the bullet had hit him.

Lee looked to his left to see that it was Clementine who had fired the shot.

"Are you okay?" He asked. "He didn't hurt you did he?"

"No, not really." She answered.

He leaned over and examined her, just to make sure she was okay.

"What happened to your arm?" She asked.

"I got into a little accident." He replied. "Listen we can talk about it later, but we have to get out of here." He stated.

Clementine nodded.

Lee stood up and looked across the room. He stood over the body of the stranger and couldn't help but pity him. He had been through more pain than any of them, and it had been his own group that had caused most of that pain. Lee kneeled over and closed the man's eyes.

He deserved that much.

* * *

"Get up! Please get up!" She begged him.

Lee knew it was impossible. He had no strength left in him.

"I'm sorry, so sorry, but I'm not gonna be able to protect you anymore."

"No! I need you!"

"No, …. You don't….. You see what you did to that walker… Your strong Clem." He tried to assure her.

"First my parents, and now you!? Please Lee!" Clementine pleaded in-between the tears.

Lee felt his consciousness abandoning him. He didn't have much time left.

"Clem…" He whispered. "You need… to fi…find the others…."

"Where are they?" She asked.

"The… countryside….. they would….. be in the fields." Lee weakly replied.

Clementine's tears had lessened somewhat. "Maybe I should stop you….. from turning." She suggested.

Lee thought to himself. It was for the best. If he died he didn't want to risk hurting anyone afterward. He didn't want her to have to do this, but she would ultimately be safer if he didn't turn.

"One shot. Then you get out of here." He stated.

Clementine raised the gun to his head. The tears returned as she did so.

Suddenly she became fuzzy. Lee knew his time was up.

"And…. Clem…." He said with his last remaining strength.

"Keep that hair short." He said finally.

"I'll cut it myself." She replied.

With that Lee felt himself passing out. His head drooped against the heater, and his eyes shut tightly. Yet he could still hear as the young girl raised the gun once more…. And pulled the trigger.

* * *

**I know this one was longer than any of my other chapters, but I wanted this all to be in the finale. Thank you all who have read from beginning to end. It's because of your reviews and encouragement that I kept writing. As said above I plan on writing an epilogue of sorts after this chapter which will most likely only be a few paragraphs. Thanks to all who finished this super long chapter and God bless you all!**


	21. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: These characters belong to the Walking Dead game which is the property of Robert Kirkmen and Telltale games.**

**As stated here is an epilogue for The Walking Dead Things Change. I'd just like to thank all my readers. It is now at over 9500 views. It is very short and there is a question which I would like you guys to answer if you want of course. Thank you all for getting to the end and God bless.**

* * *

"Knock knock. Anybody home?" Asked a nearby voice.

He stirred awake at the sound of the voice. His vision was hazy and his head was killing him.

_Am I hung-over_ He thought?

"Hello? Anybody home?" Asked the voice again.

He attempted to move lift his body up, but it wouldn't budge. He turned his head to the left. Perhaps his wife could get the door.

Looking to where she usually slept, he noticed nobody was next to his. He assumed she had gone out for a morning jog as she often did.

"Come on man! I know you're in there!" Came the voice once more.

He once again tried to get up, but only his head was able to move. He tried to speak but his voice wouldn't come out.

"You're starting to scare me man." Said the voice once more.

He obviously had drank too much the night before to be able to…. do anything right now. Whoever it was at the door would come back eventually.

"All right, I'm gonna do it." The voice stated.

Suddenly he felt a large pain in his right arm. The person who he thought was outside his door was actually hovering right over him. He or she had stabbed him with…. Something. He felt like he was going to pass out. Why would someone want to kill him? What had he done? His mind went to his wife. What if she came home and his killer was still present. What would he or she do to her? He had no time to think however as his eyes closed tightly and his body shut down.

* * *

He awoke in what seemed to be hours later. Starving and dehydrated his body struggled to move. He seemed less hung-over however, which was one good thing. Using his right hand, he pushed his body up and suddenly came to the realization that he wasn't alone. There was someone leaning on his shoulder. He assumed it was his wife. He took his right hand and rubbed her head. He thanked God she was safe.

"Morning honey." He said.

The woman next to him awoke slowly. She stood up and stretched her arms, yawning as she did so.

"Morning sweetie." She said back.

_That's not my wife's voice? _He thought. _Wait a minute! I don't have a wife anymore! I don't even have a house! _He suddenly realized.

The last thing he remembered was…. He arose no longer feeling hazy or tired. He looked around the room, but the person he wanted was nowhere to be found. The only thing that seemed out of place was a small hole in the wall. Examining the hole, he saw that it went straight through to the other building.

"Lose something?" The female voiced asked from behind.

He looked back to see a very familiar face staring up at him.

"Molly?" Lee asked.

She gave him a large smile, obviously realizing he was okay.

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty."

* * *

**So that's it. Do you guys think I should continue this? IF I do I don't plan on it being as long as this one. I have an idea of how to end it and I may incorporate some 400 days. So what do you guys think? Leave it with Lee alive, or continue with his journey to find Clementine. Also does anyone else other than me think that Lee may have survived season one in the game. If interested in this theory I have a video where I analyze Lee's death. It's at /watch?v=b8Qwfj9Obnw for those who are interested. Thank you for reading and God bless you all.**


End file.
